Experience Audacieuse
by Azzarine
Summary: Ben, que vous dire ? Toute l'explication est dans le titre, sinon,ben... Ca sera un slash qui a dit, pour changer ?, et que de gros lezard vont jouer un rôle très important dans l'histoire. HPDM. Epilogue en ligne ! FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_**Yoooo tout le monde ! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire ! Je vais pas blablater longtemps, juste vous rappeller de cliquer sur le petit bouton "go" en bas à gauche de la page si vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre (et aussi si vous avez pas aimé) lol**_

_**Vàlà, a pluche !**_

_**Phenix**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Harry marchait d'un pas décidé le long d'un chemin de terre défoncé et bordé d'arbres, sa baguette magique serrée dans sa main droite. Il semblait furieux. Au loin, derrière lui, se dressait la silhouette sombre d'un manoir en l'apparence abandonnée, en proie aux courants d'air. De loin, il ressemblait au manoir de Voldemort, à Little Hangleton, mais il n'en était rien, ce n'était qu'une vieille maison abandonnée. Seulement, Harry s'était laissé piéger. Après avoir plusieurs fois rêvé de cette vieille maison et de la possibilité d'y trouver Voldemort, il s'y était précipité mais s'était trouvé face à un vulgaire illusion. Voilà pourquoi ce soir-là, Harry était furieux. De plus, il était physiquement et mentalement épuisé. Il avait passé les deux derniers mois à pister Voldemort et les Mangemorts mais tous semblaient jouer à cache-cache avec lui. C'est donc avec un gros soupir que notre Gryffondor préféré s'effondra dans un fauteuil, chez les Dursley, alors que minuit venait de sonner.

> Harry ?

Le Gryffondor leva des yeux embués de fatigue vers la femme blonde, emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre rose, qui se tenait sur le seuil du salon.

> Tante Pétunia… dit Harry dans un soupir.

> Harry, tu rentre seulement maintenant ? Tu as vu l'heure ?

> Je suis désolé, ma tante, dit le brun en se redressant. Mais j'ai pisté Voldemort toute la journée pour arriver où ? Je te le donne en mille, dans un coin paumé d'Angleterre, devant une saloperie d'illusion magique !

> Harry, je t'en prie, dit la tante Pétunia doucement en approchant. Tu es épuisé, monte te coucher… Demain, tu retourne à Poudlard…

> A Poudlard ? Ha ! Oui, c'est vrai…

Le Gryffondor regarda sa baguette magique posée sur ses genoux puis il la prit et se leva en soupirant. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à sa tante puis monta en silence dans sa chambre et s'y enferma.

Bien loin de là, cependant, au Terrier des Weasley, Ginny et Hermione discutaient à voix basse dans le noir de la chambre de la rouquine.

> Je n'ai pas eut une seule lettre de Harry depuis le début des vacances, et toi ? demanda Ginny, couchée sur le dos, les mains posées sur le ventre.

> Non, dit hermione. Pas une seule. J'espère qu'il va bien…

> T'inquiète, dit Ginny. Notre Harry est coriace, il ne se laissera pas avoir si facilement.

Hermione hocha la tête pour le plafond sombre, même si Ginny ne pouvait le voir. La rouquine reprit alors :

> En tous cas, je suis contente de retourner à Poudlard demain. J'ai hâte de faire ma sixième année. Toi, j'imagine que tu dois déjà penser à tes ASPICs, non ?

> Et comment ! dit Hermione. J'ai déjà commencé à réviser tous mes cours de Potions depuis la première année. Tu sais, c'est très important ces diplômes.

Ginny sourit au noir. Décidément, Hermione ne changera jamais !

Les deux jeunes filles se souhaitèrent ensuite une bonne nuit puis elles s'endormirent et furent tirées du lit, le lendemain, pas une Molly Weasley énergique.

> Debout les filles ! claironna-t-elle en tirant sur les rideaux de velours rouge ornés de petits lions qui se promenaient sur le tissu. Aller, il est sept heures !

Ginny et Hermione sursautèrent sous leurs couvertures, mais pas autant que Ron qui fut réveillé par ses frères, Fred et Georges, les jumeaux de la famille, qui le mirent à bas de son lit en criant un « Joyeux Noël » tonitruant.

Un peu plus tard, devant le Poudlard Express, Hermione s'extasiait sur la locomotive quand elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette voûtée, poussant devant elle un chariot chargé d'une lourde malle surmontée d'une cage où se trouvait une chouette blanche.

> Harry… dit la jeune femme en souriant. Harry !

Le Gryffondor sursauta et regarda autour de lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de reculer d'un pas avant qu'Hermione ne lui saute au cou, suivie par Ginny.

> Du calme, les filles, dit Molly en décrochant les deux jeunes filles du cou de Harry. Laissez-le respirer, allons, reculez.

A peine les filles avaient-elles reculé que Molly prit Harry par le cou et le serra contra son opulente poitrine.

Malgré la fatigue évidente qui se lisait sur le visage, et plus particulièrement sous ses yeux, Harry sourit et appuya sa joue contra la poitrine de Molly. Il y avait bien eut des mois et des mois qu'il n'avait pas reçu d'étreinte aussi maternelle que celle-là, et cela boosta légèrement son moral.

> Harry, mon chéri, dit Molly en le relâchant. Mon Dieu, mais quelle tête tu as, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormit de toutes les vacances…

> C'est un peu le cas, dit Harry avec un maigre sourire.

Molly posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune homme puis elle lui sourit et Harry sentit son moral remonter encore d'un cran. Il sourit plus largement puis Hermione se saisit de son bras et l'entraîna vers le train. Elle l'y fit monter puis le suivit tandis qu'un bagagiste habillé d'une robe de sorcier aux couleurs de Poudlard, à savoir une partie rouge, une partie verte, une partie noire, et une partie bleue, se chargeait de leurs valises et des animaux.

A peine assit, Harry eut une irrésistible envie de dormir et il bâilla largement. Il s'appuya contre la vitre ouverte et regarda Ginny parler à sa mère, accrochée d'une main au montant du wagon et un pied posé sur le marchepied.

> Oui, maman, dit la jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerais sur eux.

Harry ne put comprendre ce que disais Molly, mais Ginny hocha la tête, embrassa sa mère sur la joue puis monta dans le train. Deux secondes après, un sifflet strident résonna et les portes se fermèrent dans un bruit unique avant que le train ne se mette en branle, emmenant des centaines d'élèves vers Poudlard.

> Sur qui dois-tu veiller, Gin ? demanda Hermione quand la rouquine fut assise dans le wagon, en face de son amie.

> Sur Harry et Ron, quelle question, répondit Ginny en sortant un magazine de son sac. Maman trouve de Harry n'est pas comme d'habitude quant à Ron, il est trop calme.

> Peuh ! dit Ron en croisant les bras.

Ginny sourit puis elle ouvrit son magasine et Harry la regarda. Il bâilla alors puis se laissa glisser sur la droite et posa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione qui lui sourit en lui caressant le front.

> Tu as du avoir des vacances d'éprouvantes pour avoir une tête pareille, dit la brunette en suivant du bout de l'index le pli soucieux qui marquait le front de son meilleur ami. Regarde, tu as déjà une ride….

> Ce n'est pas une ride, dit Harry. C'est une cicatrice.

> Encore ? dit Ron en se penchant en avant pour voir ladite cicatrice. Qui est-ce qui t'a fait ça ? Voldemort ?

> Non, un Mangemort, avec un poignard, dit Harry. Je ne le connais pas, ça doit être un nouveau. Encore… Chaque fois qu'on en envoie un en prison, y en a une douzaine d'autres qui sont recrutés. Comment voulez-vous qu'on s'en sorte ?

Harry ferma alors les yeux et Hermione regarda Ron. L'instant d'après, le brun dormait et Hermione lui étendit sa cape sur le dos en lui caressant le front, lui hérissant encore un peu plus les cheveux.

Un peu plus avant dans le train, dans un compartiment vide, trois élèves portant l'insigne de Serpentard discutaient bruyamment.

> Aller, Drago, fais pas la tête, c'est pas la fin du monde, si ? dit Blaise Zabini.

> Pour toi peut-être, siffla Drago Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils. Mais pas pour moi ! Regarde ! J'ai un bras hors d'usage !

> Ca t'apprendra aussi ! répliqua soudain Pansy Parkinson.

> Quoi ? s'étrangla Malefoy. De quel droit oses-tu…

> Tais-toi donc, dit Pansy. C'est uniquement ta faute si ton père est à Azkaban pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Si tu n'avais pas fait le con, rien ne se serait passé comme ça et le Maître ne t'aurait pas brisé le bras !

> Le con ? J'ai fait le con ? Et quand ? demanda Malefoy, les sourcils froncés, furieux et humilié. J'ai appliqué à la lettre les ordres du Maître, je…

> Il faut croire que non, dit Pansy en croisant les bras. Sinon il ne t'aurait pas brisé le bras et jeté un sort pour que tu ne puisses pas te soigner avec la magie.

> Mais ce sort n'était efficace que pour deux mois, dit Malefoy sur un ton grincheux. Ce soir, je vais demander à Pomfresh de me réparer mon bras…

Pansy regarda Blaise en haussant les sourcils et le châtain détourna les yeux.

> Mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'ai suivit les ordres du Maître, reprit Drago en se levant.

> Mais bien sûr, dit Pansy sur un ton fade. Va donc faire un tour, ça te calmera.

> Quoi ? Mais… Grumph !

Le blond leva alors le nez en reniflant dédaigneusement, puis il quitta le compartiment et alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes du train.

Au même moment, dans le wagon de nos Gryffondors, Harry se réveilla et regarda autour de lui. Il regarda sa montre, elle indiquait onze heures et quart.

> Déjà ? s'étonna Hermione en baissant les yeux sur son ami qui se redressait. Tu récupère vite, toi…

> Non, c'est pas ça, dit Harry en se levant. Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

> Ha, ok, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Harry lui sourit en retour puis le Gryffondor quitta le compartiment et entra dans les toilettes les plus proches.

> Dégage, entendit-il dans son dos alors qu'il refermait la porte.

> Hein ?

Harry se retourna et il vit alors, assise dans un coin de la minuscule pièce, la dernière personne qu'il pensait voir avant d'arriver à Poudlard :

> Malefoy.

> Potter, siffla le Serpentard. Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

> Ces toilettes sont publiques, fit remarquer le Gryffondor en se dirigeant vers une pissotière.

Il s'y engagea et reprit :

> Et puis, si tu veux être au calme, va dans ton compartiment.

Malefoy fronça les sourcils puis il y eut un bruit de braguette qu'on remonte et Harry se dirigea vers les lavabos. Il se lava les mains en regardant Malefoy par le biais du miroir. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que le blond avait un bras en écharpe, maintenu contre son corps par un morceau de soie noire.

> Tu t'es fais quoi, au bras ? demanda Harry en secouant ses mains pour les sécher.

> T'occupe, répondit Malefoy sur un ton grinçant.

> Oh ! D'accord, il est de mauvaise humeur, le petit seigneur ?

> La ferme, dit Malefoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant puis il s'apprêta à quitter les toilettes avant de revenir vers Malefoy et de s'asseoir près de lui. Il jeta un sort sur la porte des toilettes et dit :

> Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça, Malefoy, de si triste humeur…

> Je ne suis pas triste, dit le blond en détournant la tête.

> Hum… fit Harry. Je vois, orgueil à vingt pour cent, on dirait…

> Même moins, dit Malefoy dans sa barbe.

> Moui ?

> Rien.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis il tira sa baguette magique de sa manche et en toucha le bras du blond. Le bandage se défit doucement et Malefoy leva le bras en remuant les doigts.

> Un petit merci ne serait pas de refus, dit Harry en rangeant sa baguette magique.

> Mhmhmh, marmonna Malefoy.

> Je m'en contenterais, dit Harry avec un hochement de tête. Alors ? Pourquoi t'es si renfrogné ?

> Je t'ai dit d'aller voir ailleurs, t'es sourd en plus d'être bête ?

> Soit poli, tu veux ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi, je suis crevé.

> Hé ben va dans ton compartiment et laisse-moi ruminer tout seul, dit Malefoy en se levant.

Harry le regarda se diriger vers la porte de la cabine, poser une main dessus puis l'ouvrir. Harry se leva et referma la porte. Il plaqua le blond contre la paroi carrelée et dit :

> Ecoute, Malefoy, je sais que ton père est retourné à Azkaban, c'est moi qui l'y ai envoyé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire une telle tronche.

> Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon père, dit Malefoy en détournant la tête.

> Mon œil, dit Harry avec un petit sourire en reculant d'un pas. J'en sais beaucoup sur les Mangemorts, tu sais, Malefoy. Ton père a pas mal parlé devant le Magenmagot…

> Tais-toi, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils douloureusement. Tais-toi, je ne veux pas entendre parler de mon père…

Il ferma les yeux et Harry, qui avait une pique toute prête, l'émoussa et dit :

> Malefoy…

> Laisse-moi, Potter…

Le blond eut alors un hoquet et Harry cligna des yeux. Il leva alors une main et la posa sur la joue du blond qui se dégagea un peu brutalement.

> Laisse-moi, bon sang !

Le blond se dirigea vers les lavabos et s'y appuya. Il eut un nouveau hoquet et Harry hésita alors entre partir et aller le consoler, au risque de se faire jeter encore une fois.

Il choisit la première solution et quitta les toilettes.

> Quel con ! jura alors le blond en fermant les yeux encore plus fort.

Il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le carrelage, les bras encore accrochés au lavabo, et il pleura comme jamais il n'avait encore pleuré, pas même quand il avait vu mourir sa mère d'un Avada Kedavra lancé par Voldemort en personne, trois semaines plus tôt, pour le punir.

De retour dans son compartiment, Harry se réinstalla près de la fenêtre et reposa sa tête sur les genoux d'Hermione. Celle-ci l'interrogea du regard mais le Gryffondor ne dit rien et ferma les yeux en se tournant sur le côté, vers les genoux de Ron situés à environ une trentaine de centimètres de son nez.

Les heures s'écoulèrent ensuite, lentement pour ceux qui se contentaient de regarder défiler le paysage, plus rapidement pour ceux qui piquaient un somme ou se plongeaient, comme Hermione dans de gros et sûrement très passionnants volumes reliés de cuir.

A treize heures, Harry émergea. Il se redressa en se frottant les yeux puis il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner un peu, en vain.

Regardant autour de lui, il remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait plus que Hermione dans le wagon, la jeune fille étant bloquée par Harry se servant de ses genoux comme un coussin.

> Où sont les autres ? demanda le Gryffondor en bâillant.

> Ron est parti voir Dean, Seamus et Neville dans un autre wagon, Ginny voir ses amies, et moi, je suis restée là, à lire.

> Je suis désolé, dit alors Harry. Je t'ai empêchée d'aller voir tes amies…

> Pas grave, dit la brunette en souriant.

Elle posa une main sur un gros grimoire posé à côté d'elle et le tapota en disant :

> J'avais de quoi faire, j'ai lut tout ce livre.

> Tout ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux puis il sourit et dit :

> Surtout, ma Mione, ne change jamais, jamais, jamais.

La jeune fille sourit puis Harry se leva et quitta le compartiment pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. En chemin, il fit une halte aux toilettes pour boire un coup puis il remonta vers l'avant du train en saluant des amis ou des connaissances au passage. Il évita cependant soigneusement les Serpentards, même deux ou trois d'entre eux lui adressant un léger signe de la main sur son passage.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour le premier chap. Bon, on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y a de l'action mais dites-moi si ca vaut le coup que je mette le chap 2 et les autres **_

_**Gros kiss**_

_**Phenix**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kikuo, me voilà avaec le second chapitre de cette fiction qui en compte en tout et pour onze. Je suis en train d'ecrire le onzieme, et c'est pas le plus simple, lol. Mais je ne vais rien vous dire d'autre, même si vous me menacez, lol**

**Aller, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsqu'il arriva au bout du dernier wagon avant la locomotive, Harry fit demi-tour et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson. Il la contourna et elle disparut dans un compartiment en fermant la porte derrière elle. Cette même porte se rouvrit la seconde d'après et Harry sentit une main se refermer sur son bras. Il fut happé dans le compartiment et l'on referma la porte avec vigueur après son passage.

> Lâchez-moi ! s'exclama Harry.

> Oh là, monsieur Potter, du calme, dit alors une voix qui figea Harry.

> Professeur Rogue ? dit le Gryffondor en regardant l'homme en noir assit près de la fenêtre, le menton nonchalamment appuyé sur son poing serré. Mais que faites-vous dans le train ?

> Je suis le surveillant pour ce voyage, dit Rogue en se redressant. Mais à présent que tout le monde est réuni, passons aux choses sérieuses. Professeur McGonagall, Hagrid, si vous voulez bien venir…

Une silhouette gigantesque sembla alors remplir la pièce et Hagrid apparut dans l'encadrement d'une porte coulissante qui donnait sûrement sur un autre compartiment. Derrière lui, une petite femme ridée, au chapeau pointu posé bien droit sur ses cheveux noirs, tirés en chignon, se glissa entre le demi-géant et la porte. Harry y reconnu le professeur McGonagall et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. La vieille femme lui rendit son sourire puis Rogue mit fin aux échanges en disant :

> Bien, si vous êtes réunis dans ce compartiment normalement réservé aux Préfets, c'est parce que vous avez été sélectionnés.

> Sélectionnés ? demanda Pansy en croisant les bras. Et pourquoi faire ?

> Miss Parkinson, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Je vous prierais de bien vouloir me laisser finir.

La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et à la mâchoire carrée se renfrogna et Harry la regarda. Il remarqua alors la silhouette familière de Malefoy, à droite de la jeune fille, à gauche de Rogue.

Le blond ne semblait pas du tout heureux de se trouver là. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il regardait par la fenêtre et il réagit à peine quand Rogue reprit la parole :

> Reprenons. Bien, je disais donc que vous avez été sélectionnés, deux par maison, parmi les septième année pour participer, à partir de demain et ce jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, à une expérience qui n'a encore jamais été réalisée au sein de Poudlard, mais qui, selon Dumbledore est essentielle en ces temps de crise.

Pansy marmonna quelque chose et Rogue l'ignora. Il tendit sa main droite devant lui, paume vers le haut, et une boîte en bois apparut dans un petit nuage de fumée.

> Merci, Minerva, dit Rogue en posant la boîte ses genoux.

Il l'ouvrit et les huit élèves présents dans la pièce purent voir le contenu de la boîte.

> Huit fioles, dit Rogue. Elles contiennent toutes la même quantité d'une potion secrète que j'ai inventée de toutes pièces et qui, une fois ingérée, testera votre résistance à la douleur et au brouillage d'esprit.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Dans quelle histoire s'était-il encore fait embarquer ?

> Evidemment, reprit Rogue. Pour tester votre résistance à la douleur, nous pourrions utiliser le sortilège de Doloris, mais Dumbledore le juge un peu trop puissant, d'autant plus que l'expérience pour laquelle vous avez été choisit, tous et toutes, n'est finalement pas si terrible que cela. Quant au brouillage d'esprit, l'un de vous sait parfaitement de quoi je parle…

Son regard noir et froid se posa sur Harry qui plissa les yeux mais ne cilla pas. Rogue finit par détourner le regard, plus par lassitude, et il reprit :

> Huit fioles, disais-je, qui contiennent toutes le même produit. Deux par deux, vous allez boire l'une de ces fioles, prises au hasard. Le professeur McGonagall, Hagrid et moi-même allons ensuite analyser votre comportement après ingestion et voir si vous pouvez poursuivre ou non l'expérience. Des questions ?

Les deux Serdaigles, inconnus de Harry, se regardèrent. Pareil pour les deux Pouffsouffles, et Harry se tourna vers la fille choisie chez Gryffondor. Il ne la connaissait que de vue, c'était une amie d'Hermione, mais il ne la côtoyait pas plus que cela.

Les deux Serpentards, quant à eux, se regardèrent puis Pansy sourit légèrement à Malefoy qui serra les dents, lèvres pincées. Rogue dit alors :

> Bien, commençons.

Hagrid tendit alors un long bras vers la boîte toujours posée sur les genoux de Rogue. Il prit trois fioles, McGonagall en prit deux, puis Rogue prit l'une des trois fioles qui restaient dans la boîte. Il la tendit à Pansy puis en tendit une au Pouffsouffle en face de lui, puis la troisième atterrit dans les mains de Malefoy qui la regarda comme si elle allait le mordre.

McGonagall donna une fiole à la fille de Gryffondor, et l'autre à l'un des deux garçons de Serdaigle. Hagrid, lui tendit une fiole à l'autre garçon de Serdaigle, au garçon de Pouffsouffle, puis a Harry.

Celui-ci regarda sa fiole un peu comme Malefoy. Il se demandait ce que ce liquide ambré qui tournoyait lentement à l'intérieur allait bien pouvoir déclencher dans son corps pour tester sa résistance à la douleur et au brouillage d'esprit.

> Bien, dit soudain McGonagall en tirant sa baguette magique de sa manche. Miss Dereshka, monsieur Ramons, c'est à vous.

Les deux Serdaigles se regardèrent puis ils débouchèrent leurs fioles dans un même geste et en avalèrent le contenu en grimaçant. Dereshka porta alors aussitôt ses mains à sa gorge, de même que Ramons qui se mit à tousser en devenant soudain très rouge.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand de la fumée se mit à sortir des oreilles du garçon, puis quand la fille regarda ses mains avec horreur. Elle regarda ensuite devant elle et ses yeux devinrent blancs. L'instant d'après, elle tombait dans les pommes et McGonagall fit cesser les effets de la potion d'un coup de baguette magique.

> Bravo, monsieur Ramons, dit Rogue.

Dereshka reprit alors conscience et, voyant la mine des autres élèves et des trois professeurs, elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle quitta le compartiment et Ramons suivit Hagrid dans l'autre pièce du compartiment.

Vint ensuite le tour des deux garçons de Pouffsouffles. Lubert et Montor résistèrent pendant un peu plus d'une minute et ce fut finalement Montor qui l'emporta. Lubert eut un malaise et McGonagall lui donna un gros morceau de chocolat quand il passa devant elle pour rejoindre ses amis dans le train.

> Monsieur Malefoy, Miss Parkinson, à vous, dit Rogue en se décalant d'une place sur la gauche pour laisser la place à ses deux élèves.

Malefoy regarda Rogue, puis Pansy, et son regard croisa celui de Harry l'espace d'une seconde. Il déboucha ensuite sa fiole, la but d'un trait et ferma les yeux en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

A son côté, Pansy but sa fiole et ferma également les yeux. Harry vit ses mains se mettre rapidement à trembler, mais elle serra les poings et le tremblement cessa. Il reprit très vite et Pansy abandonna au bout d'une minute tout juste, selon les calculs de Harry.

Malefoy, lui, une fois l'effet de la potion neutralisé, se contenta de respirer profondément, comme pour faire passer une nausée. Il se leva ensuite et Hagrid lui donna du chocolat en le conduisant dans l'autre pièce.

> Potter, Bahar, à vous, dit ensuite Rogue.

Harry regarda la fille légèrement asiatique, puis il hocha la tête et but sa fiole. Bahar en fit autant et Harry la regarda lutter contre la douleur le plus possible. Elle finit cependant par craquer, alors que Harry n'avait à peine ressentit qu'une brûlure le long de sa gorge et dans ses poumons, ainsi qu'un brouillard blanc particulièrement dense prenant possession de son esprit pourtant protégé par de solides barrières mentales.

> Et bien voilà, nous avons nos cobayes, dit Rogue quand Bahar eut quitté le compartiment.

> Cobayes ? dit Harry en se levant sur un signe de Hagrid qui lui donna un morceau de chocolat. Qu'entendez-vous par-là, professeur ?

> J'y viens, dit Rogue en poussant le Gryffondor dans le dos pour qu'il avance.

Harry fut précipité sur la banquette en face de la porte et se retrouva coincé entre Malefoy à sa gauche et le mur du compartiment à sa droite.

Le blond grogna quand le coude de Harry rencontra un peu violemment son bras, mais il ne dit rien et regarda Rogue, Hagrid et McGonagall prendre place derrière une table rectangulaire posée à contre-jour de la fenêtre.

> Bien, dit McGonagall, assise au centre en joignant ses doigts à la manière de Dumbledore lorsqu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer. Ce petit test était donc, comme le professeur Rogue l'a dit, à tester votre résistance à la douleur, monsieur Ramons, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous avez ressentit ?

Ramons regarda McGonagall puis hocha la tête et dit :

> A peine j'ai avalé le contenu de la fiole que j'ai senti mon gosier s'embraser. J'ai sentit un arrière goût de souffre, vous savez, le goût des œufs pourris…

McGonagall eut un mouvement négligent de la tête et Ramons reprit :

> Et j'ai sentit l'odeur du méthane aussi. Après, j'ai sentit Dereshka s'évanouir et j'ai ouvert les yeux.

> Très bien, dit McGonagall. Vous avez tous ressentit la même chose en plus ou fort, j'imagine, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry, Montor et Malefoy hochèrent la tête puis Rogue dit :

> Bien, c'est très bien, car, voyez-vous, vous allez, à partir de demain et jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, subir une petite transformation physique pour les besoins du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques combiné au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et de Potions. Ce sera la première fois en plus de mille ans qu'une telle chose sera mise en place, mais le professeur Dumbledore juge nécessaire que tous les élèves sachent se défendre convenablement quand ils feront face aux créatures du Lord.

> Et ces créatures, ce sont peut-être des Dragons ! railla alors Malefoy. Laissez-moi rire, professeur. Le Lord n'a pas d'autres créatures que les Mangemorts à envoyer à la mort !

> Riez, monsieur Malefoy, dit alors McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils. Car vous avez tout juste.

> Pardon ?

Le rire de Malefoy s'était étranglé dans sa gorge et à présent, il était encore plus pâle qu'avant.

> Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda alors Harry, tout aussi stupéfait.

> Mais bien sûr, Potter, dit Rogue. Comme monsieur Malefoy l'a deviné, Lord Voldemort a en sa possession une douzaine des Dragons parmi les plus féroces du monde : des Magyars à Pointes, des mâles entraînés au combat par le Lord lui-même.

Ce nom réveilla en Harry de très mauvais souvenirs et il secoua la tête en disant :

> Non, professeur. Je refuse d'être transformé en Dragon pour les besoins d'un cours.

> Transformé ? dit Malefoy.

Montor ouvrit la bouche de surprise et bégaya quelque chose. Ramons, lui, resta silencieux, mais son regard fixé sur le sol du compartiment en disait long.

> Il est hors de question que… dit Malefoy.

> Vous n'avez pas le choix, coupa McGonagall. Vous avez été choisis par le professeur Dumbledore parmi tous les élèves de vos classes respectives, vous avez passé le test de la douleur avec succès, vous devez continuer l'expérience, que cela vous plaise ou non.

> C'est inconcevable, dit alors Harry en se levant. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous nous demandez ? Nous sommes des sorciers, pas des dresseurs ! J'ai faillit être tué par un Magyar à Pointes, il y a trois ans ! Je refuse de revoir encore une fois ces bestioles, même de loin !

> Tant mieux, dit Rogue. Parce que vous n'en verrez pas. Rasseyez-vous, maintenant, et écoutez donc.

Harry fusilla Rogue du regard mais se rassit néanmoins et Malefoy leva les yeux sur lui. Il regarda ensuite Rogue qui reprit :

> Les Magyars à Pointes étant les Dragons les plus dangereux du monde, vous n'allez pas être changés en cette race, ce serait de la folie. Non, vous allez simplement être changés en Dragons inoffensifs, mais dotés de toutes les armes que possèdent les véritables Dragons, à savoir dents tranchantes, griffes acérées, peau aussi dure que du cuir brut, force phénoménale et évidement, feu. Vous allez servir de cobayes pour vos camarades de septième année afin qu'ils s'entraînent à combattre les Dragons de Lord Voldemort. Evidement, il ne sera aucunement question pour vous quatre d'accéder au château sous la forme d'un Dragon, si petit soit-il, c'est pourquoi vous serez installés dans la Forêt Interdite, dans une clairière où vous aurez largement la place de vous mouvoir sans vous marcher dessus. Hagrid sera en charge de veiller à votre bonne santé et de vous nourrir quotidiennement.

> Il va de soit que vous serez exemptés de cours durant ces quatre mois, dit McGonagall. Néanmoins, une fois l'expérience terminée, qu'elle soit un échec ou un succès, vous aurez chacun droit à des cours de soutien dans toutes les matières jusqu'à la fin de l'année afin de rattraper les cours perdus et passer vos ASPICs avec une bonne mention.

> Et si nous refusons ? demanda Malefoy.

> Vous ne pouvez pas refuser, dit Rogue. Néanmoins, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas servir la communauté magique, nous ne pouvons vous y obliger. Seulement, votre défection sera jugée par tous les sorciers une fois la chose rendue publique, et vous serez montré du doigt. Vous n'aurez alors qu'une envie, vous enfiler dans un trou de souris et vous y terrer jusqu'à la fin de votre vie. Alors, à vous de voir. La gloire, une fois le Lord descendu de son trône, ou la honte à jamais pour avoir faussé compagnie à votre race par lâcheté.

Harry regarda alors Malefoy qui baissa les yeux. Le Gryffondor regarda ensuite Montor et Ramons qui semblaient en profonde réflexion.

> Très bien, dit soudain Harry en se redressant. Je suis partant.

> C'est bien, Potter, dit McGonagall avec un sourire.

> Moi aussi, dit Ramons. Même si les Dragons me terrorisent.

> Vivre comme eux durant quatre mois exorcisera vos peurs, monsieur Ramons, dit McGonagall avec un hochement de tête.

> J'y vais aussi, dit alors Montor en regardant les trois professeurs.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis Rogue regarda Malefoy et demanda :

> Et vous, monsieur Malefoy ?

Le blond le regarda puis il pinça les lèvres et Harry se leva soudain en lui tenant solidement le poignet. Il l'entraîna dans le compartiment adjacent et le blond se mit à râler :

> Ca va pas, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Potter ! T'es marteau ?

> La ferme, siffla Harry entre ses dents. Réfléchit à ce que pourrait t'apporter cette expérience… Ta mère a été tuée par Voldemort et on te donne à l'instant les cartes pour le vaincre, Malefoy. En apprenant comment vit, ressent et agit un Dragon, même une petite race inoffensive, tu gagne des cartes en plus pour vaincre Voldemort. Imagine le jour de l'attaque, des Magyars à Pointes se dressent devant toi, tu ne sais rien d'eux mis à part qu'ils pourraient t'écraser d'un coup de patte et te bouffer tout cru…. Moi je connais leurs limites, j'en ai affronté un lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais personne d'autre ne connaît ces Dragons – mis à part Hagrid qui en est un fana invétéré. Bref ! Réfléchit donc un peu, Malefoy, si tu accepte, tu seras encore plus adulé par les filles qui verront en toi quelqu'un de courageux. Par contre, si tu refuses, alors là, bonjour la galère, comme dit Rogue, tu n'auras plus qu'une envie, te terrer dans un coin et te faire oublier.

> Tu crois ? demanda alors le Serpentard en baissant légèrement la tête, sa colère passée. Ces Dragons sont-ils si terribles que cela pour que l'on en vienne à nous transformer en l'un d'eux ?

> Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, dit Harry en se détournant. Quand j'ai affronté mon Magyar, pendant le Tournoi, j'ai cru y rester. Il me talonnait, il a fait flamber mon balai, il a faillit me tuer à plusieurs reprises… Ces Dragons n'ont qu'une chose en tête, tuer et manger. C'est tout. Ils aiment le sang, Malefoy, ils aiment sentir les os craquer sous leurs dents….

Malefoy baissa alors les yeux et Harry se retourna. Il revint vers le blond et lui prit les mains dans les siennes en disant :

> C'est maintenant qu'il faut te décider, Malefoy. On arrive à Poudlard dans moins de six heures…. Je sais que la mort de ta mère te pèse, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Tu as toutes les cartes en main, maintenant. Abat la bonne.

Harry lâcha alors les mains du blond et retourna dans l'autre compartiment. Il se rassit à sa place et passa une jambe sur l'autre en regardant McGonagall à qui il fit un signe de tête.

La vieille femme hocha la tête à son tour puis elle cocha quelque chose sur un carnet devant elle et, l'instant d'après, Malefoy revenait en acceptant de participer à l'expérience, mais uniquement pour pouvoir avoir de quoi affronter le Lord et venger ses parents.

> Bien, dit Rogue en prenant les feuilles posées devant lui. Nous vous laissons à présent en compagnie du spécialiste qui va vous conter l'histoire des Dragons et diverses petites choses que vous devrez savoir.

Il se leva et McGonagall en fit autant. Seul Hagrid resta assit, et quand les deux professeurs furent passés dans l'autre pièce en fermant la porte sur eux, le demi-géant se leva et passa devant la table. Il s'y appuya et dit :

> Bien, à présent que vous avez tous accepté, c'est à mon tour d'entrer en piste. Comme vous le savez, les Dragons sont des créatures magiques extrêmement puissantes et la plupart d'entre eux ne possède pas vraiment de sens moral, voir par du tout comme les Magyars à Pointes. Il existe au monde dix espèces de Dragons, plus ou moins connues : l'Opaloeil des Antipodes, le Boutefeu chinois, le Magyar à Pointes, le Noir des Hébrides, le Norvégien à Crête, le Dent-de-Vipère du Pérou, le Cornelongue roumain, le Suédois à Museau Court, le Pansedefer ukrainien et le Vert Gallois commun. Le plus dangereux de tous est sans conteste le Magyar à Pointes car sa queue est dardée de longues pointes en os qu'il utilise comme masse pour attaquer ou disperser ses ennemis. En ce qui vous concerne, le professeur Rogue à créée de toutes pièces une potion avec le sang de toutes les races de Dragons combinées ensembles. Le Dragon dont vous revêtirez l'aspect n'est donc connu de personne. Étant donné que la création de nouvelles races d'animaux magiques est défendue, le professeur Dumbledore a du demander au Ministère tout un tas d'autorisations spéciales. Il a eut du mal à les avoir et le Ministre lui fait confiance. Au moindre incident, un élève blessé, l'un de vous blessé, un animal de la Forêt Interdite tué par l'un de vous, et l'expérience prendra fin sur-le-champ, c'est bien clair ? Diverses mesures ont été mises en place pour votre sécurité et celle des élèves vous entourant. Étant donné que personne ne sait si l'esprit du Dragon prend le pas sur le vôtre, vous serez installés loin du château, dans la Forêt Interdite. Je serais chargé de veiller personnellement sur vous et j'ai l'autorisation de vous abattre en cas extrême. Personne ne sera autorisé, pas même le professeur Dumbledore, à vous approcher sans mon autorisation. Vous la sécurité des élèves, vous serez enchaînés…

> Enchaînés ? coupa Malefoy. Et puis quoi encore ?

> Ecoute, Malefoy, dit alors Hagrid en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais où se trouve la sortie de cette cabine, tu es libre de l'emprunter.

Le demi-géant tendit alors le bras vers la porte et Malefoy se renfrogna. Il croisa les bras et Harry soupira discrètement.

> Bien, reprit Hagrid. Je disais donc que vous serrez enchaînés et parqués dans un vaste enclos où vous aurez largement la place de tourner sans vous marcher dessus. Etant donné que les Dragons ne craignent ni le froid, ni le vent, ni la pluie, le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas jugé utile de faire installer des abris. Vous aurez néanmoins la possibilité d'en demander un si vous sentez vraiment que vous ne pourrez pas résister au froid, bien que j'en doute.

> Hagrid, dit Harry.

> Oui, Harry ?

> Par enchaîné, vous entendez, comme les dragons du Tournoi ?

> Pas exactement, dit Hagrid avec un hochement de tête. Un anneau d'argent sera fixé au bout de votre queue de Dragon, ainsi, un collier autour du cou ne vous gênera pas, d'autant plus que vous serez « habillés » si je puis dire. Afin que vous puissiez converser avec vos amis respectifs et les professeurs, Dumbledore a inventé, avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall, des colliers de cuir sertis d'une pierre se rapportant à votre maison – rubis pour Gryffondor, émeraude pour Serpentard, saphir pour Serdaigle et topaze pour Pouffsouffle – et ensorcelée afin de vous donner la parole. Vous aurez aussi des plastrons et des bracelets forgés dans un métal se rapprochant le plus de votre blason à savoir de l'or pour Gryffondor, de l'argent pour Serpentard, du bronze pour Serdaigle et du tungstène pour Pouffsouffle.

> Et… dit Montor. Professeur, pour ce qui est de notre taille, couleur de peau et de cheveux, signes particuliers ?

> C'est à dire ?

> Hé bien, va-t-on les conserver ? dit Montor.

> Hé bien, j'imagine que si vous avez une marque sur le corps, du style cicatrice, comme Harry, vous la retrouverez sur votre corps de Dragon, quant à votre couleur de cheveux ou de peau, peut-être allez-vous la retrouver dans votre couleur d'écailles, mais je l'ignore, c'est mystère et boule de gomme. Bien, j'ai tout dit, je crois, vous avez des questions ?

Ramons leva la main et dit :

> Moi, professeur. Est-ce que la transformation pourra être vue par nos amis ou devra rester secrète ?

Hagrid fit une moue sceptique puis il dit :

> Hé bien, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de risques à montrer aux autres élèves votre transformation puisqu'ils vont, par la suite, devoir vous étudier…. Cependant, c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui décide. Je ne sais pas du tout comme va s'opérer la transformation, peut-être allez-vous vous transformer d'un coup en Dragon, ou lentement, je ne le sais. D'autres questions ?

Harry regarda Hagrid et secoua négativement la tête. Ramons et Montor également mais Malefoy resta silencieux. Hagrid se dirigea alors vers la porte du compartiment et fit revenir Rogue et McGonagall. Le professeur de Métamorphose tendit alors un feuillet à chacun des quatre élèves en disant :

> Lisez ceci ce soir, ce sont quelques directives de la part du professeur Dumbledore. J'ignore ce qui est écrit mais il m'a bien recommandé de vous dire de les lire jusqu'au bout.

Harry prit le carnet. Sur le dessus était inscrit son nom à l'encre verte et juste dessous, était dessiné un petit Dragon noir comme ceux que l'on trouve dans tous les livres pour illustrer un texte sur ces reptiles mangeurs de viande.

Rogue dit alors :

> A présent que vous savez tous à quoi vous en tenir, il va de soit que vous ne devrez pas en parler à tout le collège. Ce n'est pas confidentiel, seulement, beaucoup d'élèves pourraient prendre peur, notamment les jeunes années. Vous pouvez en parler, mais si jamais la panique gagne les élèves, vous serez seul pour vous en dépêtrer.

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent en hochant la tête puis McGonagall dit :

> Nous vous attendrons, le professeur Rogue, Hagrid, le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même, ce soir après le dîner, à vingt-heures trente, devant la maison de Hagrid. Vous pouvez venir accompagnés de votre classe – et uniquement de votre classe – ou seul, c'est vous qui voyez. De toutes façons, dès demain, toute l'école sera au courant. J'ai toujours été très surprise par l'efficacité de notre téléphone arabe…

Elle eut un petit sourire en coin puis les quatre garçons furent libérés et ils regagnèrent leurs compartiments respectifs, pensifs.

Alors que Ramons et Montor s'engouffraient l'un après l'autre dans deux compartiments différents, Malefoy, lui, se glissa dans les premières toilettes qui croisèrent son chemin et Harry le suivit. Il avait besoin d'un grand coup d'eau sur le visage pour réaliser, et, visiblement, le blond aussi car il s'effondra devant un lavabo et s'arrosa copieusement le visage d'eau glaciale. Harry préféra une eau un peu plus tiède, mais froide ou pas, cela lui remit les idées en place.

> Je ne suis pas rassuré quant à cette expérience, dit le Gryffondor en regardant son carnet qu'il avait posé sur le petit meuble blanc qui contenait des serviettes pour s'essuyer les mains. Cependant, je fais confiance aux professeurs et à Hagrid, s'il y a quelque chose qui va de travers, il saura le maîtriser.

> Pardonne-moi de ne pas faire une confiance aveugle à ton ami le demi-géant, répliqua Malefoy en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les discipliner un peu mieux. Si j'ai accepté de participer à cette expérience, c'est uniquement pour avoir de quoi faire lorsque je ferais face aux Dragons de Voldemort.

> Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, dit Harry. Mais ce sera toujours ça, je te l'accorde. Et puis, tu ne seras pas tout seul.

> Pour ça, si, dit le blond en récupérant son carnet sous celui de Harry. C'est une vengeance personnelle. A cause de ce salopard, je suis orphelin maintenant.

> Ton père est toujours vivant, dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. Non ?

> Si, mais plus pour longtemps, il n'a jamais été très fort mentalement, il succombera rapidement aux Détraqueurs.

Le blond serra alors ses mâchoires et ferma les yeux. Harry sentit quelque chose en lui se serrer et il s'approcha du blond. Il posa une main sur son épaule en disant :

> Dès que tout sera terminé, Malefoy, dès que Voldemort sera tombé, je te promets que je ferais libérer ton père d'Azkaban.

> Toi ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Malefoy en regardant le Gryffondor.

> Parce que c'est moi qui l'ai fait mettre en prison et aussi parce que…

Il se tut soudain et ses doigts se serrèrent légèrement sur l'épaule du blond.

> Parce que ? demanda celui-ci.

> Parce que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état, dit Harry rapidement.

Il s'éloigna alors et Malefoy soupira.

> Tu ne t'arrange pas avec le temps, Potter.

> Parle pour toi, Malefoy, dit Harry en le regardant. Après tout, c'est humain de s'en faire les personnes pour qui on a de l'estime.

> Toi ? Tu aurais de l'estime pour moi ? J'ai du mal à te croire.

> Et pourtant, c'est vrai, dit Harry en revenant vers le blond. Je t'estime beaucoup, Malefoy, tu sais, et je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal parce que ce qu'il y a entre toi et moi, c'est personnel.

> Je suis d'accord, dit Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres. C'est une affaire personnelle que nous devons régler entre nous, sans personne d'extérieur.

Harry regarda le blond puis celui-ci releva le menton, et Harry sourit.

> Je ne me lasserais jamais de ça, dit-il.

> Ca quoi ?

> Tes regards de haut, dit Harry avec un sourire en relevant le menton. Je crois que bien que tu va me manquer l'année prochaine.

> Tant que ça ? dit Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.

> Ne dit-on pas que la haine est une forme d'amour ?

> Mais bien sûr, dit Malefoy sur un ton désinvolte. Aller Potter, c'est pas que ta présence m'ennuie mais je vais aller causer deux trois mots à mes amis sur cette histoire.

> Tu ne crains pas leur réaction ?

> Ce ne sont pas mes amis pour rien, dit Malefoy. Aller, on se revoit à Poudlard.

Le blond se détourna alors et quitta les toilettes, son carnet sous le bras. Harry récupéra le sien puis retourna dans son compartiment où il trouva Hermione et Ron en train de disputer une partie de cartes auto-battantes.

Refermant la porte, Harry fit cesser le jeu de cartes d'un mot sec et il s'assit à droite d'Hermione, dos à la fenêtre. Il posa son carnet sur ses genoux et chercha par quoi commencer pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses deux meilleurs amis.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout lemonde ! Vos review m'ont fat super plaisir, je pensais pas que ma fic plairait, lol ! Aller, voila le chapitre 3 pour votre plus grand plaisir !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Contrairement à l'appréhension de Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent la chose plutôt bien. D'une parce qu'Hermione rêvait de voir un vrai Dragon adulte en chair et en os, et de deux parce que Ron aurait ainsi de quoi faire frémir ses petits-enfants quand il leur racontera l'histoire du garçon devenu Dragon pour tenter de gagner une guerre.

> Mais bien sûr, Ron, dit Harry en souriant à son ami qui s'était mit à imaginer la scène, lui dans un fauteuil, enroulé dans des couvertures à carreaux, devant la cheminée, et à ses pieds, une ribambelle d'enfants roux, avides de connaître l'histoire. Trouve-toi déjà une copine, après on verra pour les petits-enfants.

Le rouquin sourit à la boutade puis Hermione dit :

> C'est une grande expérience ce que vous allez tenter, Harry. J'espère que cela va fonctionner, ce serait un plus important pour la magie blanche que de réussir à vaincre Voldemort. Et puis au moins, nous serons à égalité.

Harry hocha la tête puis Hermione regarda sa montre. Il était passé quinze heures et l'estomac de Ron gronda soudain.

> J'ai faim ! s'exclama le rouquin en se levant. Où est la gentille dame avec son chariot de bonbons ?

Il sortit la tête par la porte du compartiment puis recula et Harry vit le chariot tant attendu se profiler dans la porte. En secouant la tête pour dénoter l'irrécupérabilité (_n/a : jesais pas trop si ca se dit, lol_)de Ron, Harry se leva et alla s'acheter quelques friandises histoire de tenir jusqu'au dîner qui aurait lieu dans à peu près cinq heures.

> En parlant nourriture, dit Ron en enfournant un Chocogrenouille à peine déballé. Vous allez manger quoi quand vous serez des Dragons ?

> J'en sais trop rien, dit Harry. De la viande sans aucun doute, mais pour contenter un corps aussi massif, il va en falloir des tonnes….

> Un petit sortilège de croissance et c'est bon, dit Hermione. Si déjà Hagrid prend les plus gros steaks possibles et qu'il les soumet un sortilège de croissance, je pense que ça suffira. Un Dragon doit, je pense, manger une tonne de viande à chaque repas, comme il pèse environ trois tonnes, ça fait son poids en viande chaque jour, ça devrait suffire.

> Si tu le dis, dit Harry. Enfin, vous viendrez avec moi, ce soir ?

> Pour assister à ta transformation ? Et comment ! s'exclama Ron. J'ai envie de rater ça pour rien au monde.

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son ami, mais, au fond de lui, un petit rat lui grignotait les intestins. C'était le rat de l'anxiété que tout le monde connaît plus ou moins bien.

Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers la fenêtre et regarda défiler le paysage à toute allure. Le visage de Sirius Black s'imprima alors sur la vitre et Harry fronça les sourcils. Soudain, le gros chat de la vengeance (_n/a : j'imagine aisément Pattenrond avec placardé sur le front "Vengeance" courser Croutard qui aurait marqué sur le corps "Anxiété", lol_)chassa le rat de l'anxiété, et Harry pinça les lèvres. Ce qu'il avait dit à Malefoy un peu plus tôt venait de trouver grâce à ses yeux et c'est avec impatience qu'il sauta du train sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard, à sept heures tapantes, serrant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

Alors qu'Hermione et Ron se dépêchaient d'aller réserver une calèche, Harry traîna un peu, pensif, et il vit Malefoy qui marchait le long de rails, suivit par Blaise et Pansy. Il le regarda monter dans une calèche avec trois autres Serpentard puis il grimpa lui-même dans une calèche avec Ron et Hermione, calèche qui s'ébranla dès que les trois dernières places furent comblées et les portières fermées.

Lors du dîner, Harry était anxieux, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais Hermione, en meilleure amie qui se respecte, parvint à dérider le brun et à le faire manger quelques pommes dauphines et un peu de poulet en sauce.

> T'a la trouille ? demanda Ron alors que les élèves commençaient à se lever de table.

> Pas trop, dit Harry. C'est pas que j'ai confiance en Rogue mais en Dumbledore si, donc… Et puis, qu'est-ce qui peur m'arriver de pire que ce qui m'arrive déjà ?

> Un point pour toi, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Tous trois se levèrent ensuite de table et gagnèrent Gryffondor et leurs dortoirs où ils rangèrent leurs affaires.

Assit sur son lit, Harry regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait huit heures et vingt-neuf minutes.

> Harry ! s'exclama Ron en entrant dans le dortoir. Mais ? Tu es encore là ? Aller, bouge !

Harry regarda son ami puis dit :

> Je crois que je vais pas y aller…

> Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron. Sûrement pas ! Tu va pas te dégonfler maintenant !

Ron se jeta sur son ami, le saisit par le bras et le mit à bas du lit.

> Aller, on y va.

Harry suivit Ron en maugréant et ils retrouvèrent Hermione en bas de l'escalier. Il y avait tous les autres septième année plus le reste de Gryffondor à qui il avait fallut raconter un gros mensonge pour expliquer la sortie massive des Gryffondors de septième année.

> On y va ? demanda Hermione en regardant Harry s'enrouler dans une cape, la mine sombre. Tu en fait une tête, Harry...

> Il a faillit se défiler, dit Ron. Mais on y va.

Hermione regarda à nouveau Harry puis elle hocha la tête et les septième année de Gryffondor quittèrent la Tour puis le château.

Dans le hall, ils furent rejoints par les Serpentards et les Serdaigles, les Pouffsouffles étant déjà dehors, massés devant la maison de Hagrid et les quatre professeurs.

> Enfin, dit Rogue en regardant les trois classes approcher. On commençait à s'impatienter. Que les Gryffondors soient en retard, je ne dis pas, c'est toujours ainsi, mais vous, Serpentard… Tsk, Tsk, vous me décevez. Enfin, passons. Aller, approchez-vous donc. Potter, Malefoy, Ramons et Montor, venez ici.

Les quatre garçons sortirent des rangs de leurs classes et s'approchèrent de Hagrid. Ils lui firent face et le demi-géant fit alors volte-face. Il leva au-dessus de lui une grosse lanterne garnie d'une bougie à la flamme rouge et puissante, puis il se mit en marche.

> Allons-y, dit McGonagall.

Dumbledore se mit en marche derrière le professeur de Métamorphose et Rogue ferma la marche derrière les autres élèves des quatre maisons.

Rapidement, le noir de la nuit laissa place au noir ténébreux de la Forêt Interdite. Harry, dont la seule vue vers l'avant se résolvait au dos aussi large que haut de Hagrid, regarda à sa droite. Là, se tenait Malefoy. A sa droite à lui, il n'y avait rien, juste le noir et quelques buissons que le blond évitait soigneusement de toucher, comme s'ils étaient venimeux – ce qui était probablement le cas.

Harry vit bien que le Serpentard arrogant n'était pas du tout à l'aise, même en sachant Dumbledore, Rogue, McGonagall, Hagridet une demi-douzaine d'élèves autour de lui. Cette vision ramena Harry en première année quand, pour une punition, Rusard les avait envoyés, lui, Neville, Ron, Hermione et Malefoy, dans la Forêt Interdite pour découvrir qui tuait les Licornes.

Harry regarda alors devant lui. Le dos en peau de taupe de Hagrid lui renvoya son regard.Le Gryffondor soupira discrètement et, d'un mouvement rapide, saisit la main du blond qui sursauta légèrement.

Le regard d'émeraude et celui d'acier se croisèrent, et Harry hocha la tête, d'un air de dire « tout va bien » puis il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du blond, les serra un instant avant de récupérer sa main et de la plonger dans une des poches de son jean.

Malefoy serra son poing dans le vide. Il regarda le Gryffondor puis enfouit à son tour ses mains dans ses poches, le froid de la Forêt commençant à se faire particulièrement sentir.

Après un temps qui parut à tous comme interminable – ils n'avaient en fait parcouru qu'à peine cent mètres –, Hagrid s'arrêta enfin et Harry faillit le heurter. Effectuant une manœuvre d'évitement désespérée, il se déporta sur la droite et bouscula Malefoy qui s'accrocha à son bras pour ne pas tomber et voir son orgueil blessé.

> Nous y sommes, dit Hagrid en s'éloignant.

Tous les élèves et les professeurs purent alors voir un immense enclos, aussi grand que la Grande Salle, entouré de barrières faites avec de gros troncs de chêne reliés entre eux par de grosses cordes sûrement tressées avec plusieurs autres plus fines.

Harry avança quand McGonagall lui fit signe de s'approcher. Malefoy suivait le Gryffondor, et Hagrid fit signe aux autres élèves de s'installer autour des palissades de trois mètres de haut comportant des jours suffisants entre les troncs d'arbres pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Harry se plaça face aux quatre professeurs. Chacun d'entre eux tenait une fiole en argent à bouchon d'or et quand Dumbledore s'approcha de lui avec la fiole, Harry comprit qu'il sera le premier à inaugurer l'expérience.

> Aller, Harry, dit le vieil homme en lui mettant la fiole dans les mains. Courage.

Dumbledore recula alors et Rogue dit :

> Buvez toute la fiole d'un trait, Potter.

Harry regarda l'homme en noir puis hocha la tête et les trois autres garçons s'écartèrent sur un signe de Dumbledore. Harry resta donc seul au centre d'un cercle d'environ quatre mètres de diamètre, et il déboucha la fiole en fermant les yeux. Il garda les yeux fermés en buvant le contenu de la bouteille et il ne put empêcher une grimace de dégoût de se dessiner sur son visage.

> C'est infect, dit-il en baissant la tête. Ha ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en portant ses mains à son ventre. La vache…

Il s'accroupit sur l'herbe aplatie en respirant bruyamment puis il déplia ses bras et posa ses mains à plat sur le sol. Il fit le gros dos puis soudain, il se redressa et des pointes noires, luisantes, jaillirent de son dos en déchirant ses vêtements.

La plupart des spectateurs sursautèrent violemment, professeurs y comprit, et les filles plaquèrent une main sur leurs bouches pour ne pas hurler.

Harry se releva alors, le dos courbé, la tête basse et les jambes légèrement fléchies. Ces mêmes jambes qui, la seconde suivante, se mirent à grossir considérablement. Le pantalon du jeune homme n'y résista pas et se déchira en lambeaux tandis que les muscles des cuisses de Harry se développaient considérablement. Les muscles de son dos gonflèrent également, déchirant chemise, pull et cape. Ses bras s'allongèrent, ses doigts se rassemblèrent pour n'en forme plus que trois et au bout de chacun, une longue griffe blanche poussa.

Sous les lambeaux de vêtements, les spectateurs purent voir le torse du Gryffondor s'élargir et grandir vers le haut en même temps que le bas de son corps prenait de plus en plus de place en largeur, rapport à tous les muscles, même les moindres, qui se développaient.

Les chaussures de Harry craquèrent alors à leur tour et le Gryffondor sembla se dresser sur la pointe des pieds tandis que son talon s'éloignait des orteils pour devenir un jarret tendu de muscles et de nerfs puissants.

Harry rejeta sa tête en arrière en aspirant de l'air bruyamment. Son cou se mit alors à s'allonger et on aurait dit qu'il allait se déchirer. Sa peau encore pâle rougit, les veines se dessinèrent et quand Harry baissa la tête, son visage s'était allongé. Son nez pointait maintenant à une bonne cinquantaine de centimètres en avant, ses yeux s'étaient agrandis et décalés chacun d'un côté du crâne, ses oreilles n'étaient plus que deux petits trous qui furent recouverts par les écailles noires qui se mirent à pousser sur tout son corps en même temps qu'une collerette luisante, noire, se déployait autour de sa tête, dans la continuité de ses cheveux.

Harry écarta ensuite les bras et se redressa sur ses nouvelles jambes extrêmement puissantes. Des ailes noires, nervurées comme de gigantesques feuilles de palmier, se déplièrent de ses épaules et masquèrent la lumière de la lune quelques secondes. Harry leva ensuite la tête vers la lune en tendant le cou et il poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler tout le monde, même Hagrid qui émit un bref bruit en reculant d'un pas.

Le Gryffondor baissa ensuite la tête et vacilla. Il ouvrit les yeux, deux orbes vertes lumineuses, puis il tomba lourdement sur le côté en faisant tressauter les petits cailloux.

> Professeur… dit Montor, inquiet.

> Il va bien, dit Rogue avec un signe de tête. La transformation est très éprouvante, elle sollicite des muscles et des nerfs que nous humains n'utilisons jamais ou très peu. Il va dormir pendant plusieurs heures.

Le professeur de Potions se tourna ensuite vers Malefoy et lui donna la fiole, faisant clairement comprendre au blond qu'il était le suivant.

Malefoy déglutit puis il s'éloigna de quelques pas en débouchant la bouteille. Il l'enfila ensuite d'un trait et la lâcha sur le sol en se ramassant sur lui-même, les bras autour du ventre et une mine douloureuse plaquée sur le visage.

La même transformation que pour Harry s'opéra, au détail près. Drago ne s'évanoui cependant pas tout de suite après que ses immenses ailes nervurées, blanches comme la neige, comme son corps, se soient déployées. Il eut le temps de regarder toute l'assemblée de ses yeux gris métalliques et de faire un pas en avant, avantde tomber lourdement sur le ventre en mugissant sourdement, faisant frémir le sol.

Montor regarda le dragon blanc allongé à sa droite, puis le noir à sa gauche, et enfin, son regard se posa sur Hagrid qui lui tendait une fiole en argent à bouchon d'or.

> C'est à moi alors… dit le Pouffsouffle en prenant la fiole.

Il la déboucha, approcha le goulot de son nez et fronça les sourcils. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et avala le liquide que contenait la bouteille.

Contrairement à Harry et Malefoy, Montor resta debout mais sa transformation n'en fut pas moins spectaculaire. Son corps se couvrit d'écailles d'un marron chocolat, prit bien deux mètres en hauteur et un et demi en largeur, puis il s'effondra sur le côté en soupirant. Ce fut ensuite à Ramons de se transformer, et, juste avant qu'il ne sombre à son tour dans les nimbes du sommeil, son corps se recouvrit d'écailles d'un rouge vif lumineux tandis que longues pointes effilées poussaient autour de sa tête comme une collerette.

> Bien, dit McGonagall en s'avançant.

Elle ramassa bouteilles et bouchons puis elle les fit disparaître et tira sa baguette magique.

> Miss Granger ! Vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plait ?

Hermione regarda Ron puis elle passa sous la barrière et s'approcha tandis que Hagrid quittait l'enclos, Crockdur son chien sur les talons et son arbalète à la main.

> Oui, professeur ? demanda Hermione.

> Allez-voir monsieur Montor et mettez-ceci autour de son cou, dit la vieille femme en lui tendant un panier. Cela lui permettra de parler à son réveil.

Hermione prit le panier et hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea vers le Dragon marron allongé de tout son long dans l'herbe et elle posa le panier à sa tête. Elle le regarda ensuite un petit moment puis ouvrit le panier et en sorti deux larges colliers de cuir reunis d'une topaze d'un beau jaune lumineux.

S'approchant du Dragon inconscient, Hermione avança la main et toucha les écailles brillantes du cou. Elle sentit les battements réguliers et rapides d'un cœur visiblement très puissant, puis, se reprenant, la jeune fille plaça les deux anneaux autour du cou du Dragon, juste sous sa tête, qu'elle ferma de deux attaches d'argent. Elle se redressa ensuite, et se retourna vers les autres professeurs. Elle vit Rogue se redresser après avoir attaché les anneaux sur le cou de Malefoy, puis se tourner vers elle. Elle lui fit un signe de tête auquel il répondit légèrement avant de regarder par-dessus Hermione qui se retourna pour voir Dumbledore approcher, avec son panier à la main, ausi nochalament que s'il faisait son marché.

> Bien, dit-il. Maintenant, il nous faut attendre leur réveil. Où est Hagrid ?

> Partis leur chercher à manger, dit McGonagall en s'approchant.

> Où donc va-t-il trouver quatre tonnes de viande ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

> Vous ne savez pas de quoi sont capables les cuisines du collège, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Et puis quatre steaks suffiront, nous les ferons grossir sur place.

> Ha… dit Hermione. Ok. Je m'en serais doutée.

Elle hocha la tête puis Dumbledore se dirigea vers les élèves massés sur les barrières. Il les envoya se coucher et, quand il revint, il dit à Hermione :

> Vous pouvez rester ici, Hermione, nous avons besoin de quatre magiciens pour placer les parures sur nos Dragons à leur réveil.

> Merci, professeur, dit Hermione en hochant la tête, honnorée.

Dumbledore lui sourit puis il se dirigea vers Montor et fit apparaître une couverture. Il s'assit le dos contre l'épaule du gros reptile et plaça la couverture sur ses genoux en disant :

> Vous devriez en faire autant, mes amis, la nuit risque d'être longue.

Hermione regarda vers Harry puis elle sentit qu'on la poussait dans le dos et elle regarda McGonagall qui s'éloignait vers Ramons.

Rogue, lui, alla s'installer contre le ventre de Malefoy et Hermione se pelotonna contre celui de Harry. Elle fit apparaître une couverture en polaire et s'en couvrit. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercée par la lente respiration de Dragon-Harry et les gargouillis incessants de son ventre.


	4. Chapter 4

Oyé Oyé ! Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour. Arf, non je rigole, je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre et je vous prie de me pardonner mon inacceptable retard. TT

Aller, je vous embete pas plus longtemps !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

L'aube pointait son nez et les rayons du soleil réchauffaient doucement la clairière quand Harry se réveilla. Mastiquant le vide, il eut une drôle d'impression et la mémoire lui revint. Il releva alors la tête et son long cou se plia doucement pour lui permettre de voir son nouveau corps, d'un noir luisant.

Relevant ses ailes, Harry sourit intérieurement. Le soleil se voyait par transparence à travers les fines membranes de peau grise qui formaient ses ailes noires. Le Gryffondor baissa ensuite les yeux et son regard remonta du bout de sa queue, munie d'un éperon caudal plat reposant sur le sol, jusqu'à son échine. Il remarqua alors une petite masse bleue, pelotonnée contre son ventre, et il sourit en reconnaissant Hermione.

S'efforçant de ne pas trop bouger, Dragon-Harry regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors une masse blanche, immaculée, roulée en boule sur l'herbe. Contre son ventre se pelotonnait une grande silhouette pliée en deux : le professeur Rogue, recouvert de sa cape.

Au collier de cuir serti de l'émeraude, Harry sur que c'était Malefoy le dragon blanc, et il reconnut Montor en le dragon rouge, et Ramons en le dragon couleur de chocolat. Ce dernier soupira alors profondément et McGonagall, qui dormait contre son épaule, s'agita et se redressa en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

> Bonjour, Potter, dit-elle d'une voix claire en se levant.

Dragon-Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et McGonagall plia la couverture à carreau qui lui avait tenu chaud cette nuit en disant :

> Vous ne répondez pas ? Ce n'est pas très poli…

Harry haussa les sourcils, enfin ses arcades sourcilières, puis il ouvrit la gueule et dit, d'une voix grave et douce :

> Bonjour, professeur McGonagall… Hé ! Mais je parle ?

> Bah bien sûr, dit une voix plus proche.

Harry baissa la tête et vit Hermione se redresser en se frottant les yeux.

> Salut, Harry, dit la jeune fille en se levant.

Elle passa ses mains sur sa robe de sorcière puis dans ses cheveux et plia la couverture bleue avant de la faire disparaître.

> Alors ? Comment tu te sens ?

Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall, occupée à réveiller Dumbledore qui semblait n'avoir aucune envie de se lever, puis il baissa la tête et regarda ses bras croisés devant son poitrail, comme le font souvent les chiens de race.

> Ben… C'est bizarre comme sensation… J'ai l'impression d'être rouillé….

> C'est normal, dit Hermione en souriant. Ca ira mieux après, enfin j'imagine, une fois que tes écailles auront trouvé leur place.

> Mes écailles, dit Harry. C'est étrange…

Hermione lui sourit puis elle se tourna ensuite vers Dragon-Malefoy qui grognait sous les secousses de Rogue pour le réveiller.

> Aller, Malefoy, dit Rogue en secouant la tête du dragon blanc par l'une des trois cornes qui ornaient son front. Aller, réveillez-vous, nous n'avons pas que ça à faire.

Dragon-Malefoy grogna à nouveau puis ouvrit ses yeux d'argent et soupira profondément. Cela fit sourire Hermione puis Malefoy releva la tête et regarda vers Harry qui lui fit un signe de tête en guise de bonjour.

> Je déteste le matin, dit Dragon-Malefoy en se soulevant sur ses longs bras munis à chaque extrémité de deux mains garnies de trois larges doigts. Pas mal ces griffes... ajouta-t-il.

Il regarda ensuite une de ses mains en la levant et dit :

> Quelle sensation étrange… J'ai trois doigts mais j'en sens cinq….

Harry sourit intérieurement puis la barrière de l'enclos grinça et tout le monde put voir Hagrid arriver avec un gros sac sur l'épaule. Hermione dit :

> Le petit-dej' de ces gros reptiles et servit.

> Reptile toi-même, Hermione, dit Dragon-Harry en regardant son amie.

Hermione lui sourit puis Hagrid laissa tomber son sac sur le sol et une grand tache de sang se forma aussitôt sur l'herbe. Harry huma l'appétissante odeur et dit :

> J'ignorais que j'aimais la viande crue à ce point…

Hermione lui sourit tandis que Dragon-Malefoy se redressait sur ses puissantes pattes arrière et étirait ses ailes immaculées pour s'admirer.

> Professeur, dit-il en baissant la tête vers Rogue. Comment se fait-il que je sois blanc ?

> Et moi noir ? demanda Harry, toujours couché sur le ventre, et n'ayant visiblement, aucune envie de se lever. C'est un mystère ?

> Non, je ne pense pas, dit McGonagall en s'approchant, sa main sur le nez pour ne pas respirer l'odeur de la viande crue et saignante que Hagrid sortait du sac et étalait sur le sol en face des Dragons à présent tous réveillés. Vous, monsieur Potter, vous avez les cheveux noirs et vous, monsieur Malefoy, vous êtes blond, tout comme monsieur Ramons est légèrement roux et monsieur Montor châtain.

> Je suis auburn, professeur, dit Dragon-Ramons.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis Dumbledore s'approcha et tira sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le steak d'une bonne dizaine de kilos posé sur l'herbe devant Harry et il dit :

> _Amplificatum_ !

Le steak se mit alors à grossir, grossir, grossir sous le regard envieux de Harry qui ouvrit la gueule et déroula une longue langue rouge dégoulinante de bave.

> Harry, un peu de tenue, dit Hermione sur un ton faussement consterné.

Harry ferma sa gueule hérissée de dents pointues puis Dumbledore baissa sa baguette et Harry le regarda.

> Bon appétit, Harry, dit le vieux professeur en faisant une petite révérence avant de se diriger vers les autres morceaux de viande.

Harry sourit intérieurement puis tendit son long cou musclé et saisit l'énorme morceau de viande, aussi gros qu'un morse mais avec la graisse en moins, dans sa gueule. Il le tira à lui puis en arracha un gros morceau et Hermione se détourna, le teint soudain verdâtre.

> Tu me diras quand tu aurais finit, dit-elle. Beuh… dit-elle ensuite en s'éloignant vers les pattes arrière de Harry qui, tout à son repas, avala le morceau de viande tout rond avant d'en arracher un autre morceau.

Quand les quatre Dragons eurent finit leur petit-déjeuner, les trois professeurs et Hermione entreprirent de leur installer une sorte d'armure composée d'un plastron, de poignets et de chevilles dans le métal représentant le plus leur maison, histoire qu'ils ne soient pas "tout nus".

> Harry ! dit Hermione en trépignant. Bon sang de bois, veux-tu bien te lever, je n'ai pas que ce à faire, tu va me mettre en retard avec ta mauvaise volonté.

> Allons, Potter, dit Rogue sans tourner la tête vers lui, tout occupé à parer Dragon-Malefoy d'un beau plastron en argent ouvragé.

Harry montra les dents en regardant l'homme en noir puis il se redressa de mauvais grâce sur ses pattes arrière en prenant appui sur sa longue queue puissante.

> Merci, dit Hermione.

Elle pointa alors sa baguette magique sur les poignets de Dragon-Harry qui se parèrent de beaux bracelets ajustés en or. Les chevilles du Dragon noir se parèrent également de beaux bracelets en or, puis Hermione braqua sa baguette magique sur la base de la gorge de Harry qui releva la tête. Un plastron en or, ajusté à son puissant torse, se dessina et au centre de ce plastron, un gros rubis se logea et brilla quelques instants.

> Merci, dit ensuite Harry en reposant ses pattes avant sur le sol.

> De rien… marmonna Hermione en rangeant sa baguette magique.

Elle la ressortit aussitôt et la braqua sur la tête de Harry. Une sorte de casque en or s'y installa, serti également d'un rubis, puis la jeune fille rangea sa baguette et Harry regarda les autres Dragon se faire habiller en silence.

> Merci tout le monde ! dit Dumbledore quand Montor fut paré de ses breloques en tungstène, un métal noir et brillant qui allait bien avec la topaze jaune qui ornait son collier de cuir pour parler. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous pouvez aller prendre votre petit-déjeuner. Hagrid, restez par-là, nous allons passer à la phase « sécurité ».

> Oui, monsieur, dit Hagrid.

> J'aime pas ça, dit Harry. Whao ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en tombant lourdement sur le ventre. Hé mais… Hagrid ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Le demi-géant était passé derrière Dragon-Harry et l'avait saisit par la queue. Il le traînait à présent derrière lui, et Harry, sur le ventre, se laissa faire sous le regard amusé de Malefoy.

> Toi, si tu ris, tu va voir, dit Dragon-Harry en pointant une griffe sur le Dragon blanc qui détourna la tête avant de pouffer, ses pattes avant posées sur son long museau.

Hagrid traîna Dragon-Harry sur environ quatre mètres avant de le lâcher et d'aller chercher un gros anneau d'argent qu'il fixa autour de la queue du Gryffondor. L'anneau, muni d'une longue chaîne, était fixée à un tronc d'arbre planté au centre de l'enclos et Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire quand Hagrid traîna Dragon-Malefoy par la queue, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait pour le Gryffondor avant de lui fixer un anneau relié à une chaîne au bout de la queue.

Quand les quatre Dragon furent enchaînés, Dumbledore dit :

> Bien, à présent, même si vous aviez envie de partir explorer le monde sous votre nouvelle forme, vous ne le pourriez pas, même en y mettant toute votre énergie. Ces chaînes ont la particularité de raccourcir dès que l'on tire un peu trop dessus. Donc, si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver en train d'étreindre le poteau, tenez-vous tranquilles, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Malefoy ?

Dragon-Malefoy détourna hautainement la tête puis Dumbledore ajouta :

> Pour votre confort, ces chaînes sont ensorcelées de façon à ce qu'elles ne s'emmêlent pas lorsque vous promènerez dans l'enclos. Elles se croisent puis passent au travers l'une de l'autre sans rester coincées. Des questions ?

Dragon-Harry leva la tête puis dit :

> Oui, quand est-ce qu'on mange ?

> Harry… soupira Hagrid. Tu viens de t'enfiler une tonne cinq centde viande crue et tu as encore faim ? Tu es pire que Ron…

> Je rigolais, Hagrid, dit Dragon-Harry.

Le demi-géant lui fit un sourire puis Dumbledore laissa les quatre Dragons entre eux et retourna au château en compagnie de Hagrid. Avant de quitter l'enclos, il dit :

> Apprenez à découvrir vos facultés, les garçons, vous en aurez besoin pour le prochains cours. Vous pouvez organiser de petits duels entre vous, mais je ne veux pas de blessés, ok ?

Dragon-Harry hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers Dragon-Malefoy et il le regarda s'éloigner du groupe et aller s'installer contre la palissade en soupirant.

> Ca promet, dit Dragon-Montor en s'approchant de Harry. Ca va être gai s'il boude dans son coin jusqu'à Noël. Tu ne pourrais rien faire, Potter ?

> Et pourquoi moi ? demanda Dragon-Harry, étonné. Tu te souviens qu'entre Malefoy et Potter, c'est la guerre ?

> Entre Malefoy et Potter oui, dit Dragon-Montor. Mais pas entre Dragon-Potter et Dragon Malefoy… Si ?

Dragon-Harry regarda en direction de Malefoy qui s'était couché sur le flanc et avait posé sa tête sur ses pattes repliées.

> Je ne garantit rien, Montor, dit-il. Mais je peux toujours essayer.

Dragon-Montor hocha la tête puis il se retourna et se dirigea vers Dragon-Ramons qui testait ses ailes en essayant de s'envoler.

> Un petit combat, ça te dit ? demanda Dragon-Montor.

Dragon-Harry soupira ensuite puis regarda vers le soleil qui se levait. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et posa sa tête sur le sol en fermant les yeux. Il avait envie de finir sa nuit trop courte à son goût.

Vers midi, les quatre Dragons lézardaient au soleil, sous les regards de plusieurs dizaines d'élèves qui se ruaient sur l'enclos entre les cours pour les observer.

> Le noir, c'est Harry Potter, dit un quatrième année de Gryffondor. Il est beau, hein ?

> J'espère que tu parle du Dragon, dit son ami en le bourrant amicalement.

Le quatrième année rougit violemment puis bougonna quelque chose et Harry ouvrit un œil à demi. Il regarda les élèves alignés sur les palissades puis il soupira et un élève s'exclama :

> Dragon-Potter a bougé !

Harry releva alors la tête et les élèves poussèrent de « oh ! » et des « ah ! » de surprise.

> Qu'il est beau ! entendit-on dans les rangs. Regardez ses pattes, un coup de griffe et il vous coupe en deux ! Et ses dents, vous avez vu ?

Harry sourit intérieurement puis il releva ses ailes et les étendit en regardant les élèves. Certains Gryffondors sourirent, devinant que leur idole s'amusait à faire le beau pour les autres élèves, puis soudain, la cloche du château retentit et tous les élèves se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux.

> Enfin un peu de calme, dit Dragon-Montor en s'étirant à la manière des chats.

Il se redressa ensuite sur ses pattes arrière en se grattant le dos puis il battit des ailes et se dirigea vers un grand abreuvoir où il plongea son long museau. Dragon-Ramons était déjà en train de boire et Dragon-Harry regarda vers Dragon-Malefoy qui tournait à présent le dos à ses camarades, le nez posé sur un des troncs de la palissade.

Soupirant, Dragon-Harry se leva en s'étirant et se dirigea sur Dragon-Malefoy en marchant sur ses quatre pattes.

> Hé, Malefoy, dit-il. Tu fais la gueule ?

> Hein ? demanda le Dragon blanc en ouvrant les yeux. Non, pourquoi ?

> 'sais pas, t'es couché dans ton coin depuis ce matin, dit Harry en se couchant sur le ventre près de lui. A moins que tu n'élabore un plan pour te venger de Voldemort ?

Malefoy soupira puis roula sur le dos pour se retrouver face à Harry. Il dit ensuite :

> Ecoute, Potter, j'ai aucune envie de causer. C'est déjà assez dur d'être devenu un Dragon que tout le monde regarde constamment à chacun des entre court, alors si en plus je dois taper la conversation avec toi, merci bien.

> Quelle mauvaise fois, dit Harry en posant sa tête sur ses bras croisés devant lui sur l'herbe. Je veux juste t'aider…

> Et m'aider à quoi faire ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy en fronçant les sourcils, lui donnant un air méchant. Tu te souviens que c'est toi qui m'as forcé à accepter cette stupide expérience.

Dragon-Harry releva la tête et dit :

> Pas du tout, je n'y suis pour rien, je t'ai juste demandé de penser à ce que ça pourrait t'apporter, je ne t'y ai pas obligé !

> Ha ouais ?

> Parfaitement !

Dragon-Malefoy se leva alors et Dragon-Harry également. Il se campa sur ses pattes arrière et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Dragon-Montor et Dragon-Ramons regardèrent les deux reptiles et Dragon-Montor dit :

> Je sens qu'on va assister un joli combat. Vient, on va plus loin…

Dragon-Ramons hocha la tête puis ils s'éloignèrent et Dragon-Malefoy s'exclama :

> Tu m'as dit que je pourrais venger mes parents en acceptant cette satanée expérience mais ça fait pas une demi-journée qu'on est devenu ces bestioles et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on roupille au soleil !

> Et tu veux faire quoi d'autre ! s'exclama Harry. Je suis désolé, mais les Dragons sont des animaux à sang-froid, ils ont besoin de soleil pour bouger et ici, il n'y en pas beaucoup !

Dragon-Malefoy fronça un peu plus les sourcils puis il baissa la tête et soudain, essaya de mordre Dragon-Harry qui retira sa patte avant droite juste a temps.

> Mais tu cherche quoi au juste ? s'exclama Dragon-Harry en reculant d'un pas. Je ne veux pas me battre, moi ! Si t'es de mauvaise humeur, va dans un coin et me cherche pas de noises, je tiens à mon cuir, moi !

> Ton cuir ! Tu parle ! s'exclama Dragon-Malefoy. Tu trouve encore le moyen de faire de l'humour devant moi alors que je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, la mort de ma mère ! Je l'ai vu mourir, Potter ! Elle s'est effondrée devant moi, à mes pieds ! Tu sais pas ce que c'est toi ! Tu étais encore un bébé quand tes parents sont morts, mais moi ! Moi, Potter ! C'est comme si j'avais tué ma propre mère !

> Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! rugit Harry en avançant.

Il frappa le blond sur son plastron et y laissa trois rayures qui disparurent aussitôt.

> Je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je ne fais qu'arrêter des Mangemorts !

> Si c'est ta faute ! s'exclama Malefoy. Parce que tu as foutu mon père en prison, ma mère a payé pour lui ! Il l'a tuée devant moi !

Dragon-Malefoy se rua soudain sur Harry et le saisit à la gorge. Il lui planta ses crocs dans la gorge et Harry rugit de douleur alors que du sang rouge vif ruisselait sur son plastron.

> Malefoy ! s'exclama soudain Dragon-Montor. Arrête ! Tu va le tuer !

Le Dragon marron bouscula le blanc et Malefoy fut projeté contre la palissade qui plia sous le choc mais ne céda pas. Il se releva et voulut attaquer Dragon-Montor mais son action fut stoppée par une chaîne qui passa autour de son cou.

> Malefoy ! tonna une grosse voix. Ca suffit !

Harry se laissa tomber sur ses mains griffues, choqué que le Serpentard l'ait attaqué, puis il leva la tête vers Hagrid qui tirait sur la chaîne passée autour du cou de Dragon-Malefoy.

Celui-ci tirait sur la chaîne à contre-sens de Hagrid, mais le demi-géant eut le dessus et il entraîna Malefoy vers le poteau. Il l'y attacha court, comme un chien puni que l'on attache court à sa niche, puis il revint vers Harry et le Dragon se pencha vers lui.

> Ca va, dit Hagrid après avoir examiné les blessures. Ce n'est pas grave, demain, il n'y aura plus rien. Je savais bien que ces cris n'étaient pas normaux. J'ai bien fait de venir. Viens avec moi, Harry, ajouta Hagrid. Je vais te mettre un peu d'onguent cicatrisant. Heureusement que Pomfresh en a fait deux grands tonneaux ce matin.

Hagrid s'éloigna alors à grand-pas, furieux, et Harry le suivit. Dans son dos, celui-ci entendit Dragon-Malefoy gémir de colère, mais il ne se retourna pas et resta loin de lui durant le reste de la journée.

A la nuit, les amis proches de nos quatre apprentis Dragons vinrent leur rendre visite en même temps que leur repas, et Hermione fut choquée de savoir ce que Malefoy avait tenté sur son ami.

> Quel goujat, dit-elle en fusillant du regard le Dragon blanc toujours attaché court à son poteau. Ca va au fait, il ne t'a pas trop blessé ?

> Dans mon orgueil si, dit Harry, couché sur le ventre, occupé à lécher consciencieusement les griffes de sa main droite, main qui lui avait servit à manger. Mais sinon il m'a mordu la gorge mais il n'a pas serré trop fort.

Il leva alors la tête et Ron et Hermione purent voir l'emplâtre jaune sur sa peau noire.

> Quel rustre, j'espère que tu va lui faire payer, dit Ron en serrant le poing.

> Lui faire payer ça ? demanda Dragon-Harry. Et pourquoi donc ? Il a réagit comme toute personne aurait réagit si elle avait été titillée sur la mort d'un proche.

> La mort d'un proche ? demanda Hermione en haussant les sourcils. Tu veux dire quoi, Harry ?

Voldemort a tué la mère de Malefoy, cet été, dit Dragon-Harry en regardant le Dragon blanc, couché sur le ventre, qui discutait d'un air misérable avec Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson assit sur le sol devant lui.

> Mon Dieu… dit Hermione en portant une main à sa bouche. Je… Je l'ignorais… Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?

> Pour faire payer à Lucius Malefoy le fait d'avoir été capturé, dit Dragon-Harry en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, Mione ?

> Toi ? dit la brunette. Mais tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui as déclenché tout ça, si ?

> Non mais, je me sens responsable…

> Pfu ! dit Ron. Laisse-le ruminer cette nuit et demain ça ira mieux…

> Je n'en suis pas certain, Ron, dit Dragon-Harry. Enfin… Dites, il doit être tard, vous devriez rentrer au château avant le couvre-feu, non ?

> Oui, dit Hermione. Tu as raison.

Hagrid arriva alors et battit le rappel. Tous les élèves quittèrent l'enclos et le demi-géant le ferma pour la nuit en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux quatre occupants.

* * *

Et voilà un Chapitre de plus ! J'en ai encore une dizaine en reserve, je commence le chapitre 13 là, lol. Je pense encore en faire deux, enfin on verra.

Le plus important, c'est de penser à me mettre un com, histoire que je vois si mon histoire vous plait tjrs autant, lol

_A au fait, une petite annonce à faire. J'ai créée, tout recement, un forum special yaoi donc rien que pour nous autres slashites. Je vous invite à venir vous y inscrire pour debattre de notre sujet préféré, le yaoi et les slash lol. Si vous voulez y aller, voici l'adresse >>> **h-t-t-p-:-/-/-y-a-o-i-l-o-v-e-r-s-.-k-a-n-a-k-.-f-r** Vous n'aurez plus qu'à enlever les tirets, lol, n'aime pas les adresses web._


	5. Chapter 5

Hummmmmm... je sais, nous sommes le 3 juillet et je n'ai pas updaté depuis de longues semaines, mais ce n'est pas ma faute (qui a dit : mais bien sûr ?). Nan je vous jure, j'ai eut de très gros problèmes d'ordi, mon disque dur à grillé et j'ai perdu la totalié de ce qu'il y avait dessus donc toutes mes fics sur HP et Escaflowne. Heureusement, elles etaient toutes (quasiment) publiée sur donc je n'ai eut qu'à reprendre les derniers chapitres pour les continuer. Heureusement, sinon je ne crois pas que j'aurais eut le courage de les refaire. Voilà donc la raison de mon inexplicable retard et pour me faire pardonner (j'espere ) je vous met deux chapitres l'un après l'autre !

Aller gros bisoux

Phenix

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Octobre arriva et avec lui, un froid piquant venant du nord. Nos quatre Dragons en herbe se faisaient à la vie reptilienne et, constatant qu'ils n'avaient guère d'énergie quand ils se trouvaient dans leur enclos au milieu des immenses arbres de la Forêt Interdite, Dumbledore décida de les sortir de leur enclos la journée pendant les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques des septièmes années. Ainsi, les quatre Dragons se prélassaient-ils au soleil dans le parc du château et étaient plus vigoureux pour affronter les diverses attaques de leurs amis, attaques parfois bien médiocres.

Ce jour-là, il pleuvait des cordes mais Dragon-Harry faisait face à Seamus Finnigan qui réfléchissait avant de l'attaquer, protégé de l'eau du ciel par un immense ciré vert fluo. Finalement, il lança un simple sort de Désarmement et Harry se protégea en repliant une aile devant lui.

> C'est pas juste ! trépigna Seamus. Tu te protège toujours !

> C'est pas juste mais c'est comma ça, dit Maryanne Molver, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Aller, monsieur Longdubas, à vous face à… Dragon-Montor. Aller, on y va ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant dans ses mains.

Neville sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha de Dragon-Montor tandis que Dragon-Harry retournait près de la maison de Hagrid en traînant sa chaîne derrière lui.

Le dragon s'appuya sur sa queue et croisa les bras en regardant Neville faire un bon de côté pour éviter les griffes de Dragon-Montor.

> Aller, Longdubas ! dit Dragon-Montor. Face aux Dragons de Voldemort, tu n'auras pas le temps de réfléchir, je t'assure !

Neville hurla un sort qui égratigna les écailles du cou de Dragon-Montor mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas abattre et, au contraire, abattit sa lourde queue sur Neville qui fit un vol-plané de plusieurs mètres avant de s'aplatir dans l'herbe trempée et de repartir à l'attaque.

> Stop, Stop ! dit alors Molver en levant les bras. C'est très bien, Longdubas, très bien ! J'espère que vous avez regardé vous autres ! dit-elle ensuite. Demain, les Dragons auront la consigne de ne pas vous épargner. Les véritables choses commencent.

Les élèves regardèrent leur professeur puis la cloche sonna et Molver les libéra. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les quatre Dragons à qui elle donna une récompense sous forme d'un gros steak en disant :

> Demain, vous savez ce que vous aurez à faire. Potter, il est hors de question que je vous voie vous soucier de vos amis, ok ?

> Oui, professeur, dit Harry en frottant une main contre ses babines rougies de sang. Je ferais en sorte qu'ils pensent avoir à faire à un vrai Dragon.

> Mais vous _êtes_ un vrai Dragon ! dit Molver. Comportez-vous en tant que tel, face à vos camarades, c'est un cours de Défense pour apprendre à réagir face à un Dragon qui n'a pas l'esprit d'un humain, comportez-vous donc comme si vous étiez des bêtes, nom d'un chien ! Enfin. Allez, vous pouvez souffler un peu, le prochain cours est dans une heure.

Les quatre Dragons inclinèrent la tête puis allèrent se réfugier sous le couvert des arbres et Dragon-Harry s'installa contre l'un des gros fûts de bois en soupirant :

> Quel temps de cochon, dit-il en regardant le ciel. J'ai l'impression d'être coincé de partout…

vTu n'es pas le seul, Potter, dit Dragon-Ramons en s'allongeant lourdement sur le flanc. J'ai les écailles qui grincent quand je bouge… Dumbledore devrait nous installer un microclimat chaud sur l'enclos, vous pensez pas ?

> Ce serais une idée, dit Dragon-Montor en grattant vigoureusement les écailles de son ventre avec la pointe de son museau en corne. Moi je suis frigorifié…. T'en pense quoi, Malefoy ?

Le Dragon blanc leva les yeux sur le brun puis détourna la tête. Dragon-Montor soupira puis il s'assit sur sa queue et croisa les bras sous ses ailes repliées sur son torse puissant comme une cape.

Dragon-Harry regarda le Dragon blanc couché sur le ventre, dos à ses camarades, puis il soupira et s'approcha.

> Potter, il va encore y avoir un drame..., dit Dragon-Montor sans ouvrir les yeux.

> Laisse-le, dit Dragon-Ramons en se couchant sur le ventre, le dos appuyé contre la cuisse de son camarade. Il n'y a que lui qui peu décoincer Malefoy alors laisse-le faire.

Dragon-Ramons regarda ensuite Harry qui hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers Malefoy.

> Ca va ? demanda le Gryffondor en se couchant contre le Dragon blanc qui grogna de mécontentement. Malefoy, ça va ?

> Fiche-moi la paix, tu veux ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy en posant sa tête de l'autre côté de son corps, tout contre son ventre.

> Malefoy…

Harry lui poussa l'épaule de son museau et Dragon-Malefoy grogna :

> Laisse-moi, je t'ai dit, je n'ai aucune envie de parler aujourd'hui.

> Aujourd'hui et depuis un mois, dit Dragon-Harry en soupirant. Tu n'as pas eut de vraie conversation avec qui que ce soit depuis le premier septembre. Tu ne t'ennuie pas trop ?

> Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Potty-Potter, je suis en deuil, dit Malefoy entre ses dents. Ma mère est morte, je te rappelle.

> Oh ! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, dit Harry en détournant la tête vers la lisière de la Forêt que rendait la pluie opaque. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de te replier comme ça sur toi-même. Je sais bien que je prends des risques en te parlant, j'ai encore un amer souvenir de ton attaque de la dernière fois, mais j'aime pas de voir dans cet état, Malefoy… Ta mère a été enterrée il y a deux mois, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais passer à autre chose ?

> Autre chose ? La femme qui m'a donné la vie est morte, comment voudrais-tu que je passe à autre chose ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy en tournant brusquement la tête vers Dragon-Harry, les babines retroussées.

Harry recula légèrement sa tête puis il s'approcha et passa sa grosse langue sur le museau du blond en disant :

> Tu as besoin d'aide, Malefoy, tu es malheureux, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure…

Dragon-Malefoy détourna la tête pour éviter un second coup de langue, geste par lequel les Dragons se témoignaient leur sympathie, puis il soupira. Dragon-Harry regarda le Dragon blanc puis il approcha sa tête et appuya son front contre le cou de Dragon- Malefoy qui leva la tête.

> Malefoy, je t'en prie, dit Dragon-Harry. Laisse-moi t'aider…

> Pourquoi faire ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy en se levant. Toi et moi on se déteste, on ne s'entendra jamais.

> Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Dragon-Harry en le suivant du regard. Malefoy, attend !

Dragon-Harry se leva et le suivit. Il se planta devant lui, posé sur ses quatre pattes et il répéta sa question.

> Pourquoi ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy. Mais parce que je suis un Serpentard et que tu es un Gryffondor, voilà pourquoi.

> Et c'est tout ? demanda Dragon-Harry, surprit. Tu refuse mon aide parce qu'on est dans des maisons différentes ? Tu es bien plus compliqué que je ne le pensais, tu sais ?

> Je le prends comme un compliment, dit Dragon-Malefoy en se détournant.

Harry regarda la longue queue blanche s'éloigner en suivant son maître puis soudain, il abattit sa main dessus et remonta le long du corps blanc d'où montait un grondement sourd comme celui d'un volcan qui va exploser.

Dragon-Malefoy se retourna soudain en rugissant et il plaqua Harry sur le dos. Il lui enfonça ses griffes dans les épaules et essaya de lui mordre le museau et la gorge mais Harry le griffa à la gorge et réussit à se libérer.

> Ils se battent, et voilà, dit Dragon Ramons en soupirant. Allons les séparer, tu veux ?

> Non, dit Dragon-Montor. Laissons-les se défouler, Malefoy en a besoin.

> Tu crois ? Mais regarde, ils se blessent…

> Et alors, le professeur Hagrid sait soigner nos blessures, non ? Aller, laisse-moi faire une sieste, tu veux ?

Dragon-Ramons regarda son ami Pouffsouffle puis soupira et reposa sa tête sur ses pattes en essayant de ne pas entendre les rugissements et feulements des deux Dragons qui se battaient plus loin.

> Malefoy ! Arrête ! s'exclama Dragon-Harry en attaquant à nouveau.

Il saisit le blond par le dos et le Dragon blanc poussa un cri de douleur et se retourna brusquement. Ses dents tranchantes déchirèrent le cuir de Dragon-Harry au niveau de la cuisse et celui-ci lâcha prise et recula. Dragon-Malefoy se rua à nouveau sur Dragon-Harry qui l'évita et réussit à lui plaquer la tête au sol en lui abattant sa lourde queue sur la nuque. Il dit :

> Ca suffit, maintenant, calmes-toi, Malefoy. Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver comme ça, tout ce que tu va gagner c'est des blessures douloureuses. Je veux juste t'aider, t'apporter mon soutient, je ne veux pas me mesurer à toi, de toute façon, je perdrais à coup sûr.

Dragon-Malefoy grogna en tortillant son cou et Dragon-Harry le libéra lentement en reculant d'un pas. Le Dragon blanc resta allongé sur le sol, sur le ventre, puis soudain, il ferma les yeux en soupirant et Dragon-Harry s'approcha. Il se pencha vers le blond et de sa grosse langue, lécha une vilaine plaie qui striait l'épaule du Dragon blanc. Celui-ci frémit et Harry continua de nettoyer les plaies qui se refermèrent aussitôt sans même laisser une cicatrice dans le cuir immaculé.

> Qu'est-ce que je te disais, dit Dragon-Montor en regardant les deux Dragons plus loin derrière eux. Avec eux, il ne faut pas s'en faire, ils se disputent et après, tout rentre dans l'ordre.

> Si tu le dis, dit Dragon-Ramons. J'espère seulement que ce sera la dernière fois parce qu'ils ne font pas semblant, regarde les blessures de Potter…

> La dernière fois ? Tu rigole, j'espère ? demanda Dragon-Montor. En un mois, ils se sont battu au moins une dizaine de fois, alors en quatre mois, imagine… Enfin, avec un peu de chance, quand on sera redevenu des humains, ils seront plus amis.

> C'est pas dit, dit Dragon-Ramons.

Dragon-Montor hocha la tête puis il croisa les bras sous ses ailes repliées devant lui et ferma les yeux. Avec ce froid, il n'avait guère d'énergie.

A midi, Dumbledore vint en personne, accompagné par Rogue et Hagrid, pour donner aux quatre Dragons de quoi les réchauffer de l'intérieur. Ainsi, pour la première fois de leur vie, les quatre élèves devenus Dragons s'enfilèrent chacun un plein tonneau de Odgen's Old Firewhisky.

> La vache ! s'exclama Dragon-Harry, le corps parcourut de frissons. Ca réchauffe, c'est génial ! Merci, professeur !

> Mais de rien, dit Dumbledore en souriant. Gardez donc l'énergie que vous amassez, vous allez en avoir besoin.

> Pour quoi faire, il y a des cours cet après-midi ?

> Non, dit Rogue. Mais vous allez avoir le loisir de vous défouler un peu malgré la pluie.

> Ha… dit Dragon-Harry, perdant son enthousiasme.

> Vous savez, Potter, les rugissements de Dragons portent loin, dit Rogue en croisant les bras. Et je parierais – et gagnerais – mille Gallions sur le fait que vous et Malefoy n'étiez pas étrangers à ces hurlements de fureur ce matin.

Dragon-Harry baissa la tête et Hagrid flatta le ventre du Gryffondor qui le regarda d'en haut.

> T'en fait pas, Harry, dit Hagrid. L'essentiel c'est que tu ne sois pas blessé.

> Savez-vous ce qu'a Malefoy ? demanda alors Rogue.

Dragon-Harry le regarda puis hocha la tête et ouvrit sa gueule pour parler mais une chaîne siffla et rebondit sur le museau de Dragon-Harry qui baissa la tête en marmonnant de douleur, enserrant son museau de ses pattes avant.

> Dis un seul mot sur moi, Potter, et tu auras encore à faire à moi, gronda Dragon-Malefoy en s'approchant d'un pas lourd.

Rogue et Dumbledore reculèrent d'un pas et le grand Dragon blanc prit le museau de Dragon-Harry dans ses mains griffues en disant :

> Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie, pigé ?

> Lâche-boi ! s'exclama Harry. Du m'empêche de resbirer !

> M'en fiche ! dit Dragon- Malefoy.

> Lâche-moi !

Dragon-Harry repoussa alors violemment les pattes de Dragon-Malefoy qui recula de plusieurs pas.

> Tu n'as pas à m'empêcher de parler si j'en ai envie ! s'exclama Dragon-Harry en poussant Hagrid pour avancer. De plus, je répondais à une question d'un professeur !

> Ca m'est bien égal, je ne supporte pas que l'on parle de moi ! répliqua Dragon-Malefoy en levant ses pattes avant.

Dragon-Harry y plaqua les siennes en serrant ses griffes, et un énième combat s'engagea.

> Ca suffit ! tonna soudain Hagrid. Non mais, vous avez quel âge ?

D'un coup d'épaule, il sépara les deux Dragons et Dragon-Malefoy se détourna en maugréant. Il battit des ailes et s'envola sur quelques mètres pour ensuite se poser sur l'abri au toit de paille qui recouvrait l'abreuvoir pour l'empêcher de se salir.

> Quelle mauvaise foi, dit Dragon-Harry en passant une patte sur son nez endolori.

Rogue regarda alors Dumbledore qui hocha la tête.

> Potter, dit ensuite Rogue en s'approchant. Descendez-voir par-là…

Dragon-Harry baissa la tête puis s'allongea sur le ventre et Rogue sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa cape une fiole en métal en disant :

> Nous savons que vous passez vos nuits près de Malefoy, Potter…

> Et alors ? Je ne fais rien de mal…

> Non, bien sûr, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant. Nous voudrions simplement que vous réussissiez à faire boire ceci à monsieur Malefoy.

> Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Dragon-Harry en regardant la bouteille.

> Une potion d'Oubli, dit Rogue.

> Non, dit alors Dragon-Harry. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

> Mais pourquoi, cette expérience est en train de tourner au cauchemar, pour lui, dit Rogue. Potter… ah mon Dieu, j'aurais jamais cru vous le dire un jour mais… s'il vous plait, Potter…

> Pardon ? demanda Dragon-Harry en penchant la tête sur le côté. Vous me demandez « s'il vous plait » ? Alors ça ! C'est une première, professeur Rogue !

> Oui bon ben ça va, dit Rogue, une trace rouge sur les joues. Aller Potter, obéissez et faites en sorte que Malefoy boive cette potion.

> Non, j'ai dit, dit Dragon-Harry en plissant ses yeux verts, ce qui lui donna un air encore plus féroce. Malefoy est extrêmement malheureux, professeur, il a perdu sa mère, et son père est en train de crever en prison. Il lui faut quelqu'un pour l'aider à remonter et pas une potion pour oublier.

Sur ce, Dragon-Harry donna un coup de patte dans la main de Rogue et la fiole vola. Elle atterrit contre la palissade et rebondit. Son bouchon sauta alors et le liquide clair se déversa dans l'herbe en la faisant jaunir.

> Je suis certain que je peux réussir à avoir la confiance de Malefoy, professeurs, dit ensuite Dragon-Harry en se relevant. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Et puis, si je n'y arrive pas avant Noël, je continuerais après, jusqu'à que Malefoy me fasse confiance.

> Pourquoi, Potter ? demanda alors Rogue en se tenant le poignet. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous ainsi ? Pour venger vos parents ?

> Je ne vois pas le rapport, dit Dragon-Harry en regardant l'homme en noir protégé de la pluie par un ciré gris foncé. Si je fais cela, c'est simplement parce que je sais ce que l'on peut ressentir quand on est tout seul, c'est tout.

> Tu n'as jamais été tout seul, Harry, dit Dumbledore en s'approchant d'un pas.

> Oh si ! Professeur, dit Dragon-Harry. Plus seul que moi ces dernières années, il n'y avait pas dans le monde entier, je puis vous assurer.

Dumbledore regarda alors Rogue qui pinça les lèvres, puis les deux professeurs quittèrent l'enclos avec Hagrid, et Dragon-Harry alla boire un peu d'eau dans l'abreuvoir. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, les babines dégoulinantes de bave et d'eau mêlée, son regard vert tomba sur la chaîne reliée à la queue de Dragon-Malefoy. Cette dernière pendait tristement du rebord du toit du cabanon et Dragon-Harry alla à la tête du Dragon blanc qui grogna sourdement en le reconnaissant.

> Tu cherches vraiment la bagarre, dit Dragon-Malefoy en plissant ses grands yeux gris métalliques. Tu voudrais pas me lâcher cinq minutes ?

> Pourquoi ? demanda Harry en se dressant sur ses pattes arrière pour être à la hauteur de Dragon-Malefoy.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et ajouta :

> Dis-moi pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin comme ça au lieu de nous affronter pour comprendre comment fonctionne un vrai Dragon ? Ce n'est pas toi qui as accepté de devenir un Dragon uniquement pour venger tes parents ? Ais-je les tympans percés ?

> Tes oreilles sont en bon état, rassures-toi, dit Dragon-Malefoy en tournant la tête et en fermant les yeux.

> Alors ? dit Dragon-Harry. Pourquoi tu reste dans ton coin ? Tu veux m'en parler ?

> Je n'ai pas besoin de confident, encore moins en ta personne, cracha Dragon Malefoy en retroussant ses babines. Quand j'aurais besoin de toi, je te sonnerais, pigé ? Maintenant, fiche-moi la paix et si tu veux te battre, va voir le Serdaigle ou le Pouffsouffle.

Dragon-Harry ne dit rien mais il n'en pensa pas moins. Il se détourna et s'éloigna sans rien dire. Dragon-Malefoy le regarda s'éloigner puis il soupira et entreprit de faire une sieste.

Le reste de la journée passa très lentement. Personne ne vint chercher les quatre Dragons et ils s'ennuyèrent ferme. La pluie redoubla en fin d'après-midi et Harry, dégoulinant et baignant dans une mare de boue, commença à trouver l'expérience plutôt inutile.

A la nuit, le tonnerre se mit à gronder et Dragon-Malefoy daigna descendre de son perchoir pour manger sa viande avant qu'elle ne soit imbibée d'eau boueuse. Dragon-Harry profita de ce que le Dragon blanc mangeait pour s'approcher de lui.

> Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy entre ses dents, tout occupé à cisailler un nerf un peu résistant. Tu veux encore une raclée ?

Dragon-Harry ne répondit pas et Dragon-Malefoy abandonna son morceau de viande mâchonnée pour relever la tête vers Dragon-Harry qui le regarda dans les yeux avant de s'approcher de lui et faire glisser son cou contre celui du blond qui se déporta sur le côté en disant :

> Si tu crois que je marche aux câlins, tu rêve, Potter.

Dragon-Harry ne dit rien et ouvrit sa gueule. Il saisit entre deux de ses canines la peau à la base du cou du Dragon blanc et y laissa une profonde entaille en forme de V. Il rassembla ensuite un peu de gaz dans son gosier et souffla une petite flamme rouge qui cautérisa la plaie et y laissa une cicatrice noire.

> Putain ! s'exclama Dragon-Malefoy en faisant un bon sur le côté. Non mais tu joue à quoi au juste ? T'es cinglé ! Ca fait mal ! T'as fait quoi ?

> Je n'avais pas le choix, dit Dragon-Harry. _Tu_ ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

> Mais le choix de quoi ! s'exclama Dragon-Malefoy en portant une main à la plaie d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres de long. Tu m'as bouffé le cuir et tu m'as brûlé en plus, crétin ! Ca veut dire quoi ?

> Malefoy, met un bémol, tu veux ? dit alors Dragon-Montor en approchant. Tu as cherché, tu trouve maintenant.

> Mais putain, expliquez-moi ! s'exclama le Dragon blanc, furieux, en se dressant sur pattes arrières. C'est quoi ce truc ?

> Potter t'a marqué comme sa femelle, dit Dragon-Ramons en se dressant sur ses pattes arrières et en s'appuyant sur le dos de Montor. En faisant ça, il t'oblige à lui parler, même si tu ne le veux pas.

> Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Je suis un mec, pas une meuf, nom de Dieu !

> Arrête de jurer, dit alors Dragon-Harry d'une voix calme.

Le Dragon blanc ouvrit la gueule et se jeta sur Dragon-Harry qui ne bougea pas. Dragon-Malefoy s'arrêta soudain et referma sa gueule.

> Tu ne peux pas m'attaquer, dit Dragon-Harry. Toi et moi on est maintenant liés, tu ne peux plus rien me faire jusqu'à ce que je décide de te libérer. Par contre, je peux t'obliger à me parler.

> Tu me le payeras, siffla Dragon-Malefoy. Je te jure que tu le payeras. Attend qu'on redevienne des humains et tu me le payeras, foi de Malefoy.

> Fais donc, dit Dragon-Harry. Je n'ai pas peur de toi et tu le sais très bien.

Dragon-Malefoy plissa ses yeux gris puis il se détourna et s'éloigna dans la pénombre. Un bruit sourd renseigna les trois autres Dragons sur l'activité de leur compagnon, et Dragon-Harry soupira.

> Tu ne crois que tu y as été un peu fort, Potter ? demanda Dragon-Montor.

> Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, dit Dragon-Harry. Il faut qu'il fasse un peu confiance aux autres. Je veux l'aider…

> Mais pourquoi d'abord ? demanda Dragon-Ramons. Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à l'aider ? T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ?

> Ramons, dit Dragon-Montor. Je t'en prie…

Dragon-Harry baissa les yeux puis il se détourna et alla se coucher contre la palissade la plus proche. Dragon-Montor et Dragon-Ramons soupirèrent puis allèrent également se coucher un peu plus loin.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà, comme promit, voici le chapitre 6 tout de suite ! Même pas le temps de souffler, c'est pas cool ça ? En tous cas, n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review, que je sache un peu ce que vous pensez de cette histoire qui etait partie pour être un OS, lol

Tchuss !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Dragon-Harry eut beaucoup de mal à reparler avec Dragon-Malefoy après l'incident. Le Dragon blanc s'éloignait dès qu'il voyait le Dragon noir approcher et cette attitude mettait ce dernier dans une colère silencieuse mais sans nom.

> Sacré bon sang, jura Dragon-Harry un matin alors que Dragon-Malefoy s'éloignait vers la porte de l'enclos en voyant Dragon-Harry s'approcher de lui. Mais reste-là, nom d'un chien…

La porte de l'enclos pivota soudain sur ses gonds et Hagrid apparut. Dragon-Malefoy quitta alors l'enclos sous le regard étonné du demi-géant qui arrêta Dragon-Harry lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui.

> Il est de mauvais poil le blondinet ? demanda Hagrid.

> Juste un peu, railla Dragon-Harry.

> Hum, dit Hagrid. Toi aussi on dirait.

Dragon-Harry ne répondit pas et passa devant Hagrid pour rejoindre la pelouse du collège.

Les deux autres Dragons passèrent ensuite devant Hagrid qui les suivit jusque devant le collège avant de faire un crochet et de rentrer chez lui.

> Malefoy, dit Dragon-Harry en s'arrêtant à la hauteur du Dragon blanc. Tu boude ?

Dragon-Malefoy tourna son œil gris vers le Dragon noir puis il s'éloigna dans un soupir. Dragon-Harry le suivit sur quelques mètres et soudain, le Dragon blond fit volte face et donna un grand coup de tête dans la mâchoire de Dragon-Harry.

Dragon-Harry se retrouva allongé sur le flanc, sonné, et, avant même qu'il n'eut comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, une grande main griffue lui emprisonna la gorge et lui écrasa la trachée sur le sol.

> Tu m'étrangle… souffla Dragon-Harry en prenant le bras musclé du Dragon blanc entre ses pattes avant. Lâche-moi… Malefoy…

Pour toute réponse, le Dragon blanc appuya un peu plus sur la gorge de Harry qui ferma les yeux et tendit la tête en arrière dans l'espoir de se soustraire à la pression. Ramenant ses puissantes jambes sous lui, Dragon-Harry réussit à se remettre sur le ventre et, dans un effort extrême, il balança sa lourde queue sur le Dragon blanc. L'éperon caudal plat frappa la colonne vertébrale du Dragon blanc qui lâcha prise et se redressa en hurlant de douleur. Dragon-Harry en profita pour s'éloigner mais Dragon-Malefoy revint à la charge. Il saisit le Dragon noir aux épaules et tenta de le mordre. Ce dernier griffa le plastron en argent du Dragon blanc et soudain, il trébucha. Le Dragon noir tomba en arrière et le blanc passa par-dessus lui. Ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable et Dragon-Harry dit :

> Malefoy, arrête, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi…

> Pourtant tu fais tout pour, répliqua le Dragon blanc en se redressant.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et Harry se tourna sur le ventre. Il allongea alors son cou sur le sol et posa sa tête dans l'herbe en étalant ses ailes de chaque côté de son corps.

> Le coup de la soumission ne marche pas, Potter ! répliqua Dragon-Malefoy.

Il se rua alors sur le Dragon noir et Harry présenta son éperon caudal. Le dragon blanc pila et siffla :

> Tu n'es qu'une mauviette, tu refuse de te battre.

> Je ne suis pas une mauviette, dit Dragon-Harry. Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi, c'est tout. Ca n'en vaux pas la peine et je n'en vois surtout pas le motif.

> Ha ouais ? Et ça, tu l'as oublié, peut-être ? demanda le Dragon blanc en montrant la forme en V à la base de son cou. Tu m'as marqué sans mon consentement.

> Oui, dit Dragon-Harry. Hé mais attend ! C'est vrai, ça, je t'ai marqué, mais alors ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux m'attaquer ? Tu ne le devrais pas !

Dragon-Malefoy agrandit ses yeux gris puis il montra ses fines dents coupantes comme des rasoirs, dans une sorte de sourire vicieux, et il dit :

> Ca m'arrange plutôt, vois-tu. Ainsi je vais pouvoir te faire passer l'envie de TE MELER DE CE QUI NE REGARDE PAS ! hurla-t-il en se ruant sur Dragon-Harry. JE VAIS TE FAIRE BOUFFER TES ECAILLES UNES A UNES ! TU VA REGRETTER D'AVOIR VOULU TE MELER DE MES AFFAIRES !

Dragon-Harry se releva vivement et recula. Il se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et reçu le Dragon blanc contre lui. Ses griffes postérieures profondément enfoncées dans le sol glissèrent en arrière et tracèrent de grandes rainures dans l'herbe humide. Le choc coupa le souffle à Dragon-Harry l'espace d'une seconde puis il prit le taureau par les cornes et attaqua.

Ouvrant sa gueule noire, hérissée de dents, il la referma sur l'épaule du Dragon blanc et brisa le plastron d'argent qui vola en éclats. Dragon-Malefoy hurla de douleur et Harry serra les mâchoires. Le sang gicla et les portes du château s'ouvrirent sur une poignée d'élèves et de professeurs alertés par les hurlements de rage.

Le Dragon blanc s'immobilisa alors et Dragon-Harry dit, entre ses dents serrées :

> Je te lâche et je te soigne si tu me promets de ne plus m'attaquer. Je ne t'ai rien fait qui justifie une telle haine envers moi.

Le Dragon blanc ne répondit rien et ses mains griffues patinèrent sur le plastron de Dragon-Harry qui desserra sa prise en disant :

> Je ne veux aucun mal, Malefoy, je veux juste t'aider à t'en sortir. Laisse-moi t'aider…

> Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! dit Dragon-Malefoy en cherchant un endroit où planter ses griffes sur le torse de Harry.

Ses griffes rayèrent le plastron d'or et Harry repoussa le Dragon blanc en le lâchant. Dragon-Malefoy recula de plusieurs pas, l'épaule droite broyée. Il tituba un instant puis s'appuya contre le fût de l'arbre le plus proche et de sa gueule sortit un râle de douleur.

> Ca devait arriver ! Ca devait arriver ! tonna soudain une voix. Potter !

Dragon-Harry se retourna et vit Rogue arriver à grand pas sur la pelouse verte, gonflée d'eau. Le professeur de Potions avait l'air furieux et Dragon-Harry regarda Hagrid venir de sa maison avec un gros collier de cuir dans les mains.

> Hagrid ? Mais… dit le Dragon noir quand le demi-géant lui lança la langue de cuir brut sur le cou avant de refermer les agrafes. Hagrid, qu'est-ce que vous faites… ? Détachez-moi…

Dragon-Harry saisit le collier à deux mains et tira dessus. Des chaînes passèrent alors sur ses poignets et lui tirèrent les bras loin du cou. Le Dragon noir se débattit et le professeur Vector, qui tenait la chaîne reliée à la main droite de Dragon-Harry, glissa sur plusieurs centimètres en avant de se reprendre et de reculer en tirant sur la chaîne.

> Lâchez-moi ! hurla Dragon-Harry. Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est Malefoy qui a commencé ! Montor, aide-moi, vous êtes témoins ! Ce n'est pas moi... ajouta-t-il d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

Le Dragon brun et le rouge regardèrent le noir, tête basse, puis Dragon-Harry vit McGonagall devant eux. Elle leur intima, de ses bras, l'ordre de retourner dans leur enclos et les deux Dragons obéirent sous les cris de Harry que Hagrid entraînait en direction du stade de Quidditch, loin de Dragon-Malefoy qui gisait à présent sur le flanc, dans une flaque de sang noir.

Les yeux à demi-clos sous la douleur, Dragon-Malefoy regarda Hagrid entraîner Dragon-Harry vers le lac, et il souleva la tête en gémissant.

> Ne bougez pas, monsieur Malefoy, dit la voix bienveillante de Dumbledore. Nous allons vous soigner…

> Potter… souffla le Dragon blanc. Où l'emmènent-ils ?

> Loin de vous, Malefoy, dit la voix froide de Rogue qui s'affairait près du bras inerte du Dragon blanc. Et ne dites rien, au moindre mouvement vous vous videz de votre sang. Mais ? Malefoy, ne bougez pas, j'ai dit ! Restez couché !

> Je dois… Ce n'est pas lui, il n'a fait que se défendre… C'est moi qui l'ai attaqué, professeur…

Dragon-Malefoy se hissa sur son bras valide et chercha à se lever en tenant son bras droit contre son torse ensanglanté mais sa main gauche dérapa sur l'herbe souillée de sang et le Dragon blanc s'effondra sur le ventre dans un bruit sourd. Il grogna de douleur et Dumbledore s'approcha de lui.

> Ne bougez pas, monsieur Malefoy, vous empirez le mal…

> Laissez, professeur… dit Dragon-Malefoy. Il me soignera… Il veut m'aider, c'est tout…

> Qui ? Potter ? demanda Rogue. Mais oui, évidemment, dit-il ensuite sur le ton de l'évidence.

Dumbledore fronça ses sourcils broussailleux puis il regarda en direction de l'endroit où Hagrid, Vector et un autre professeur entraînaient un Dragon-Harry très agité et très bruyant.

> Il nous l'a dit, monsieur, vous vous en souvenez ? demanda alors Rogue. Lorsque j'ai proposé à Potter de…

> Oui, Severus, dit Dumbledore, lui coupant brusquement la parole. Je m'en souviens. Vous avez raison. Mais monsieur Malefoy, pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ? Vous savez qu'il est plus fort mentalement que vous…

> Merci de m'enfoncer un peu plus, professeur, dit Dragon-Malefoy entre ses dents. Je l'ai attaqué parce qu'il m'a soûlé. Depuis hier soir, il a constamment cherché à me faire parler mais je ne veux pas parler avec lui de mes problèmes personnels.

> Pourtant cela fait du bien, vous savez ? dit Dumbledore en haussant ses sourcils touffus. Cela vous aiderait peut-être à y voir plus clair et en plus, avec le mental du Dragon dont vous avez prit l'apparence, vous découvririez des réponses que vous ne soupçonniez pas, qui sait ?

Dragon-Malefoy baissa les yeux sur Dumbledore qui le regard fixement puis le Dragon blanc dit :

> Très bien… Je vais essayer… Mais je ne vous garanti pas qu'il n'y aura pas d'autres bagarres entre Potter et moi.

> Cela vous forgera l'esprit, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire bienveillant.

Dragon-Malefoy hocha légèrement la tête puis il déplia son bras blessé avec un grognement de douleur et Dumbledore envoya Rogue chercher Hagrid.

Celui-ci venait d'enchaîner le Dragon noir à un arbre et celui-ci tirait sur la chaîne dans l'espoir de déraciner l'arbre mais Vector avait jeté un sortilège pour empêcher cela si bien que Dragon-Harry s'étranglait plus qu'autre chose en rugissant plus faiblement de secondes en secondes.

> Regardez-le, dit Dumbledore à Dragon-Malefoy. Si c'est pas malheureux… Il va nous en vouloir maintenant…

> Il y a des chances, dit Dragon-Malefoy en hochant la tête, couché sur le flanc gauche, son bras droit inerte posé sur son ventre. Et il va m'en vouloir aussi...

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il dit :

> En toute sincérité, monsieur Malefoy, je pense qu'il serait bénéfique pour la magie blanche que vous soyez amis, monsieur Potter et vous. Je suis certain que vous pouvez vous comprendre tous les deux. Vous avez quasiment la même vie à quelque chose près…

> La même vie ? dit Dragon-Malefoy en haussant les sourcils. J'ai mes parents, moi…

Dumbledore regarda le Dragon blanc avec un sourcil haussé et Dragon-Malefoy rectifia :

> Bon, d'accord, je l'admets, j'ai passé la majeur partie de mon enfance sans mes parents, mais ils sont vivants… Enfin ils l'étaient...

> Ceux de Harry aussi, monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore. Ils sont vivants dans son cœur, comme les vôtres…

> J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre votre raisonnement, professeur, dit le Dragon blanc en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Mais je vais essayer de mettre mes sentiments haineux envers Potter de côté. Pour lui cela ne sera pas dur puisqu'il est prêt à m'aider depuis un bon moment déjà, mais moi j'ai du mal. Vous comprenez, j'ai été élevé dans les traces de mon père, et vous savez parfaitement qui est Lucius Malefoy, comment il raisonne et autre.

Dumbledore hocha la tête pour affirmer et Dragon-Malefoy reprit en regardant vers le Dragon noir qui semblait se disputer violemment avec une petite silhouette sombre à ses pieds, le professeur Rogue. Dumbledore reprit :

>Harry est un Gryffondor, il est quelqu'un de naturellement généreux, il a un grand cœur et des sentiments positifs même pour ses ennemis. Monsieur Malefoy, est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous vous détestez à ce point, tous les deux ? demanda alors Dumbledore.

> Aucune idée précise, professeur, dit Dragon-Malefoy en secouant doucement la tête. En fait si… Je crois que j'ai commencé à le détester le jour même où nous avons mit les pieds dans ce château pour la première fois. Je me souviens, il était avec Granger et Weasley et je lui ai proposé de venir avec moi au lieu de rester avec ces racailles. Je pensais qu'il était plus du même genre que moi, mais je me suis trompé et lorsqu'il a refusé de me serrer la main, j'en ai été profondément humilié. Je crois que je ne l'ai toujours pas digéré du reste. Je crois que je suis jaloux en fait… Oui, c'est cela, je suis jaloux de Potter.

Dragon-Malefoy sentit soudain quelque chose de bizarre en lui, une sorte de frisson, et il leva les yeux. Hagrid se tenait devant lui, et derrière lui se dressait Dragon-Harry. Les yeux verts de celui-ci étaient fixés sur lui et Dragon-Malefoy jura y voir un éclat étrange, comme dans les yeux des personnes très touchées par des paroles.

> Pourquoi ? dit le Dragon noir en clignant lentement de ses grands yeux vert émeraude qui contrastaient fortement avec sa peau noire. Pour ne pas m'avoir dit cela plus tôt, Malefoy ?

Le Dragon blanc regarda le noir puis il détourna la tête et Dragon-Harry se laissa tomber sur ses mains. Il contourna Hagrid et s'approcha du Dragon blanc qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Un roulement se fit alors entendre du large poitrail de Dragon-Harry et le vaste front écailleux rencontra durement la mâchoire blanche, saillante, de Dragon-Malefoy, mais sans aucune brutalité.

> Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt, dit Dragon-Harry en laissant glisser son front le long du cou du Dragon blanc. Tu aurais dû me le dire que tu étais jaloux, Malefoy…

Dragon-Malefoy ferma les yeux et Dragon-Harry se redressa. Il regarda Dumbledore qui inclina la tête puis s'éloigna en entraînant derrière lui ses professeurs.

> Je suis désolé… dit alors Dragon-Malefoy en remuant légèrement.

Il grogna doucement et Harry baissa la tête en voyant la plaie béante à l'épaule blanche, maculée de sang noir et de chair rouge. Dragon-Harry soupira alors puis il ouvrit légèrement sa grosse gueule noire et une épaisse langue râpeuse se déroula et le Dragon blanc ferma les yeux quand ladite langue baveuse passa sur sa blessure.

Du haut des marches du perron du château, Dumbledore se tourna vers les deux Dragons. Il sourit légèrement et Rogue dit :

> Puissent-ils parler tranquillement et se comprendre à présent.

> Oh ! Je ne fais pas de soucis de ce côté là, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire en coin. Et puis ne sommes-nous pas là pour les aider ?

Rogue eut un léger sourire en coin puis il se détourna et disparu dans le château. Dumbledore le regarda partir en direction des cachots puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les deux Dragons que leurs deux compagnons avaient rejoints, libérés de leur enclos par Hagrid. Il sourit ensuite puis regagna son bureau.

Durant le reste de la journée, l'épaule de Dragon-Malefoy guérie, les cours de Défense purent se succéder et les élèves redoublèrent d'intelligence mais les quatre Dragons aussi. Les cours furent très instructifs et quelques élèves furent blessés, dont Neville qui n'esquiva pas assez vite le coup de queue de Dragon-Montor. Il fut blessé au bras mais sans gravité et Pomfresh, qui assistait à tous les cours avec les Dragons, eut vite fait de lui soigner le large bleu qui s'était formé à l'endroit où la queue brune avait frappé. Hermione fut également blessée mais elle l'avait cherché, elle. En effet, en attaquant Dragon-Harry d'un sortilège connu d'elle seule, elle n'avait pas pensé que les Dragons se servaient de leurs ailes comme boucliers et Dragon-Harry, ne connaissant pas le sortilège et donc ses effets, avait préféré se protéger et le rayon bleu clair avait ricoché sur la peau fine des ailes pour aller égratigner la joue droite de la brunette.

> Tu triche, Harry ! s'exclama la jeune fille en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa blessure.

> Non, miss Granger, dit Molver, le professeur de DCFM. C'est tout à fait juste. Les Dragons de Voldemort ne vont pas hésiter à ses servir des armes qu'ils ont à disposition. C'est très bien, Potter, ajouta ensuite le professeur. Vous pouvez aller souffler un moment. Ramons, à vous !

Le Dragon rouge se leva et s'avança au centre du cercle formé au milieu du terrain de Quidditch et délimité par des piquets rouges et lumineux. Dragon-Harry, quant à lui, retourna auprès des deux autres Dragons et il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le flanc près de Montor qui grogna.

> Tu es un vrai mastodonte, dit le Dragon brun en ramenant ses mains près de lui pour éviter que le dragon noir n'y pose ses coudes pointus. Non, j'ai mieux. Un pachyderme.

Dragon-Harry siffla quelque chose et des cris retentirent devant eux. Ron faisait face au Dragon rouge et, malgré la peur qu'il avait de toutes les créatures plus grandes que lui – hormis les araignées – il se débrouillait pas mal.

Galvanisé par l'atmosphère, Ramons cracha un jet de flammes qui roussit l'herbe juste devant Ron qui lui, fit un bond en arrière. Le rouquin glissa sur l'herbe humide et se rattrapa de sa main gauche – la seule libre – et lança un sortilège de Désarmement qui frappa le dos de la main du Dragon en face de lui.

> Bien Ramons ! Très bien Weasley ! Continuez comme ça ! Regardez, vous autres, c'est valable aussi pour vous trois là-bas ! dit Molver. Voilà comme vous devez vous battre. Oubliez que ces jeunes sont vos camarades, vous êtes des Dragons, pensez et ressentez comme eux ! Aller Ramons, c'est bien, défendez-vous.

Ramons obéit et il donna un coup de patte à Ron dont la baguette magique sauta et atterrit près de Molver qui la ramassa en arrêtant le duel.

> C'est bien, merci à tous les deux, dit-elle en donnant sa baguette à Ron. Weasley, allez-voir l'Infirmière si vous avez mal à la main.

> Ca ira, répondit Ron en bougeant son poignet. Il n'a attrapé que la baguette.

> Merci Ramons, reprit Molver en lançant un pain entier au Dragon qui l'attrapa et n'en fit qu'une bouchée.

> Merci à vous, répondit Ramons. Moi je continue sans problème si on a une friandise à chaque fois.

Des rires fusèrent dans les groupes d'élèves et Molver ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle regarda alors sa montre et frappa dans ses mains en disant :

> C'est l'heure, merci à tous, on se retrouve demain matin à neuf heures, soyez en forme.

Les élèves applaudirent alors et Ramons retourna auprès de ses trois semblables.

> Je suis crevé, dit le Dragon rouge en s'allongea sur le ventre, le museau dans l'herbe. Ton ami est coriace, Potter. Il est super agile, une vraie sauterelle.

> C'est pas pour rien qu'il est le Gardien des buts de Gryffondor, dit Dragon-Harry en hochant la tête. Il est agile au sol mais alors dans les airs, c'est pire !

> Je sais ce que c'est, dit Dragon-Malefoy. Mon équipe l'a déjà affronté plus d'une fois.

> Nous aussi, dit le Dragon rouge. Mais je ne suis pas dans l'équipe donc je ne peux pas me rendre compte.

Le Dragon blanc hocha la tête puis Dragon-Harry se laissa glisser sur le côté et ferma les yeux quand sa tête toucha l'herbe fraîche du stade.

> Non mais regardez-moi ces gros paresseux, dit Dumbledore depuis la fenêtre de son bureau. Minerva, venez-voir.

McGonagall s'approcha et regarda par la fenêtre le stade de Quidditch où l'on pouvait très bien voir les quatre Dragons allongés de tout leur long dans l'herbe verte.

> Ils les ont achevés, dit le professeur de Métamorphose. J'espère que les élèves le sont aussi, j'ai deux heures de cours avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de septième année dans moins de cinq minutes.

Dumbledore sourit puis la Directrice de Gryffondor le quitta en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et regagna sa salle de classe où les élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année l'attendaient déjà.

> Vous êtes bien calmes, tous, dit-elle en posant ses livres sur son bureau.

> On vient d'avoir un cours avec les Dragons, dit Blaise Zabini. Ils nous ont achevés.

> Croyez-moi, vous aussi, vous les avez achevés, dit McGonagall avec un sourire. En ce moment, ils font une sieste bien méritée sur le terrain de Quidditch.

> La chance, dit Dean Thomas en posant son menton dans sa main dans un soupir.

> Hé oui, dit McGonagall. Vous allez devoir me supporter pendant encore deux heures avant de pouvoir vous aussi aller faire la sieste, bien que vous n'en ayez pas besoin à votre âge.

Dean pinça les lèvres puis les Gryffondors se mirent à rire et McGonagall commença ensuite son cours.

A la fin des deux heures de Métamorphose, il était midi et, en attendant d'aller déjeuner, plusieurs élèves se rendirent au stade de Quidditch pour voir les Dragons.

> Comme c'est mignon, dit Pansy en s'approchant du Dragon blanc. Hé Dray, tu dors ?

> Je dormais, dit Dragon-Malefoy en ouvrant les yeux. Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ? demanda-t-il en relevant la tête.

Il se rendit alors compte que Dragon-Montor avait posé sa tête sur son cou et le Dragon brun grogna quand sa tête heurta lourdement le sol.

> Super le réveil, Malefoy, grogna-t-il en mastiquant dans le vide, histoire de vérifier si sa mâchoire avait subit des dégâts.

> De rien, dit le Dragon blanc.

Il se leva alors sur ses quatre puissantes pattes et il s'étira à la manière des chiens avant de s'asseoir sur son postérieur et de frotter son museau avec sa main droite.

> Vous avez déjà mangé ? demanda-t-il à Blaise en mordillant rapidement la paume de sa vaste main blanche.

> Non, il n'est que midi, répondit le châtain. On va y aller dans une poignée de minutes mais on voulait te voir avant. Alors ? C'est cool la vie de Dragon on dirait, non ? Manger, dormir, faire un peu de sport, tranquille.

> Mouais, dit Dragon-Malefoy. Pour ça, j'ai pas à me plaindre, mais dormir dans la flotte ça devient vite gavant.

> Vous avez qu'à demander à Dumbledore à ce qu'il vous fasse faire un abri avec de la paille où je ne sais quoi pour que vous dormiez au sec, non ? demanda Pansy.

Le Dragon blanc regarda son amie de ses yeux gris puis il dit :

> Moui, c'est pas con comme idée. Vous en pensez quoi les gars ?

> De ? demanda Dragon-Ramons en se tournant sur le dos.

> D'un abri, dit Dragon-Malefoy. C'est cool de dormir à la belle étoile mais quand il pleut comme cette nuit, bonjour. Dormir dans la gadasse, c'est pas mon truc.

Ramons sembla alors réfléchir puis il allongea son cou, renversa sa tête en arrière et il dit :

> Ma foi, oui, ça pourrait être cool. D'autant plus que j'ai l'impression qu'il va faire encore plus froid, je sais pas pourquoi.

> Et vous deux ? demanda le Dragon blanc en regardant Dragon-Harry et Dragon-Montor qui tentaient vainement de finir leur sieste tranquillement.

> Ca m'est égal, répondit Dragon-Montor.

> Pourquoi pas, répondit Dragon-Harry, sa tête posée sur le dos du Dragon brun. Oui, ça pourrait être bien. Bonne idée, Malefoy. Maintenant, j'aimerais finir ma sieste.

> Moi pareil… soupira Dragon-Montor.

> Paresseux, dit Blaise avec un sourire.

Dragon-Harry ouvrit un œil puis il déroula sa langue entre ses dents de devant et Blaise prit une mine offensée en croisant les bras. Tout le monde se mit ensuite à rire et les élèves venus voir les Dragons partirent ensuite prendre leur déjeuner. Hagrid amena le leur aux quatre Dragons puis l'après-midi, le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques laissa sa place au cours de Sortilèges, puis au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le dernier cours fut un cours combinant les trois et Dumbledore y assista pour se rendre compte par lui-même de l'avancement de l'idée tordue qui avait germé en lui alors qu'il regardait courir un lézard sur le mur de la cabane qu'il avait loué pour les grandes vacances d'été, plusieurs mois plus tôt.


	7. Chapter 7

Et voilà un nouvzeau chapitere !

alors, je vous informe que je vais mettre en pause toutes mes fics sauf "Distance et Prise de Bec" et "Experience Audacieuse". Aussi, je pars en vacances le 30 juillet et je reviens le 16 aout, deux semaines durant lesquelles je n'aurais ni le net ni un ordi pour continuer mes fics donc pas taper si pas chapitre fin aout, oki ? lol

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le mois de novembre s'acheva sous une tempête de neige qui paralysa les quatre Dragons sous leur abri de planches. Privés de soleil et de chaleur depuis plus de quatre jours, les quatre Dragons n'avaient même pas la force de manger et Hagrid prit conscience d'une chose qui embarrassa sérieusement Dumbledore, chamboulant ses plans. Visiblement, le grand directeur de Poudlard n'y avait pas pensé du tout…

> Hiberner ? s'exclama Rogue en se levant de sa chaise, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais enfin, monsieur, ils ne peuvent pas hiberner maintenant…

> Il faut croire que si, Severus, dit Dumbledore en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir. Il fait moins dix dehors et s'ils tiennent éveillés, c'est uniquement grâce aux sceaux d'alcool que leur fourni Hagrid tous les matins. Il n'y a pas eut de soleil, pas le moindre rayon depuis plus de quatre jours et les Dragons sont des animaux à sang froid. Sans chaleur extérieure, ils ne peuvent bouger et c'est ce qui arrive à nos Dragons en herbe.

> Je ne peux le croire, dit Rogue en croisant les jambes de mécontentement. S'ils hibernent, ils en ont pour trois mois au minimum et…

> Je sais, Severus, dit Dumbledore. C'est pourquoi il faut trouver un moyen pour les réchauffer durablement, ou tout du moins pendant les huit heures que durent les cours. Les Dragons supportent très bien l'alcool pur, mais ce sont à l'origine des enfants et j'ai peur qu'en redevenant humains, d'ici début janvier, ils ne soient devenus accros à l'alcool. Il faut donc que vous prépariez une potion capable de les réchauffer de l'intérieur suffisamment pour leur donner l'énergie d'entraîner nos élèves.

> Bien, dit Rogue. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne vous garantit rien.

> Vous êtes mon Maître ès Potions, Severus, je vous fais confiance, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire.

> Soit, dit Rogue en se levant. Alors j'essaierais d'honorer cette confiance que vous me portez. Je me mets au travail de suite.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis Rogue quitta le bureau et McGonagall dit :

> Dans le journal, ils disent que les températures vont encore baisser dans les jours à venir, ne faudrait-ils pas que nos quatre jeunes reptiles dorment dans le château ? A l'abri du froid ?

> Et où donc ? demanda Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil. Il n'y a que le hall qui leur est accessible mais quatre Dragon de trois mètres de haut et de cinq de long dans cet endroit… Ils vont se marcher dessus…

> Vous connaissez le château comme votre poche, monsieur, dit McGonagall. N'y a-t-il pas un endroit dans cette bâtisse suffisamment grand pour accueillir quatre mastodontes pareils ?

> Je ne vois que la Chambre des Secrets, dit Dumbledore au bout d'un moment. Mais elle n'a pas d'accès sur l'extérieur et Harry refusera d'y séjourner, même une nuit, elle lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs…

> Et les cachots ? Ils sont au rez-de-chaussée du château, y aménager une entrée donnant sur le parc sera chose aisée…

> Oui mais j'ignore si l'un de nos cachots et suffisamment grand pour accueillir les Dragons. Nous pourrions l'agrandir avec la magie, je le conçois, mais… Hum, nous devons en parler avec Hagrid d'abord. Peut-être que les Dragons ne supportent pas de vivre entre des murs…

McGonagall hocha la tête puis elle regarda par la fenêtre devant laquelle des flocons de neige immaculés aussi gros que le poing tournoyaient.

Cependant, dans l'enclos des Dragons, sous un appentis en planches au sol recouvert d'une épaisse couche de paille, nos quatre Dragons somnolaient en se serrant les uns contre les autres.

> J'ai faim… marmonna Dragon-Montor en mastiquant dans le vide. Mais j'ai pas la force de me lever…

> Moi non plus… dit Dragon-Harry en soupirant.

La neige fondit devant son museau et il tira une longue langue rose pour ramasser un peu de neige mais cela ne fit qu'attiser sa faim.

> Que fait Hagrid ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy. Je suis frigorifié et je ne sens plus la peau de mon ventre… Je boirais bien un grand tonneau de whisky…

Dragon-Harry soupira en guise d'acquiescement puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le silence quasi palpable de la nature endormie les entourant. Il finit rapidement par s'endormir et les trois autres le suivirent peu de temps après.

Ce fut Hagrid qui les réveilla, non sans douceur et Dragon-Harry voulut le mordre quand il le vit debout devant son museau, en train de lui taper dessus avec une branche aussi fine qu'un fouet.

> Harry ! s'exclama le demi-géant en évitant de justesse les dents acérées du reptile. Calmos, tu veux, je suis pas ton casse-croûte.

> Hagrid… Pourquoi vous me réveillez… ? demanda le Dragon noir en changeant de position.

> Parce que le professeur Rogue a quelque chose pour vous.

> Nous ? demanda Dragon-Harry en regardant le demi-géant devant lui.

Il remarqua alors que Dumbledore se tenait aux côtés du professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Une autre personne, Rogue, se tenait légèrement en retrait, avec quelque chose dans les mains. Cela attisa la curiosité du Gryffondor qui releva la tête, sentant un petit regain de vitalité courir dans son cou pour le soulever.

> Professeurs Dumbledore ? Professeur Rogue ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, vous devez vous les geler…

> En effet, dit Dumbledore avec un petit sourire en glissant ses mains gantées dans les manches de son manteau. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Veuillez réveiller les autres, s'il vous plait.

Dragon-Harry hocha la tête puis donna un coup de tête au Dragon le plus proche, Montor, qui se chargea de réveiller les deux autres à tour de rôle, d'abord Ramons qui se servait de la cuisse du Dragon brun comme d'un oreiller, puis le Dragon blanc dont la tête reposait sur le dos du Dragon rouge.

> On n'a pas idée de réveiller des gentils lézards par un froid pareil, grogna Dragon-Malefoy.

> Ca m'aurais étonné qu'il n'y en ait pas au moins un qui râle, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Enfin, approchez par-là, tous les quatre, au lieu de geindre.

Les quatre Dragons se traînèrent plus qu'autre chose hors de leur abri et Hagrid, grâce à sa grande force, ouvrit les gueules fatiguées des Dragons, les unes après les autres, afin que Rogue vide le contenu d'un petit flacon de verre sur les épaisses langues baveuses.

> Cha brûle… dit Dragon-Harry, la langue dehors.

> C'est normal, dit Rogue en rebouchant la fiole qu'il venait de lui vider dans la gueule. Cette potion à base de salamandre de feu va vous donner un bon coup de fouet pour les dix prochaines heures ainsi les cours vont pouvoir reprendre.

> J'ai sommeil, dit alors Dragon-Malefoy en baillant largement, dévoilant ses mâchoires hérissées de dents pointues.

> Ca va passer, dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Bien à présent, levez-vous et marchez autour du parc pour que la potion vous réchauffe. Vous verrez, ça ira tout de suite mieux.

> Si vous le dites, dit Dragon-Harry en se levant. Aïe, aïe, aïe, mes pauvres os… C'est tout rouillé…

> A qui la faute, dit Hagrid, les sourcils froncés. Si vous ne dormiez pas la majeure partie du temps, vous n'auriez pas de crampes, paresseux.

Dragon-Harry fronça les sourcils puis il s'éloigna et marcha autour de l'enclos en boitant légèrement.

> Hé mais c'est que marche votre truc en plus ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'un moment. Je n'ai plus froid aux pattes !

> Bien ! dit Rogue. Tant mieux, parce que vous avez du boulot.

> Moi ? dit Dragon-Harry en revenant vers les trois professeurs.

> Tous les quatre, dit Dumbledore. La neige a cassé des arbres dans la Forêt Interdite, cette nuit. Avec Hagrid, vous allez aller déblayer ces arbres brisés et vous les emmènerez dans le parc afin d'en faire du bois de chauffage.

> Super… marmonna Dragon-Malefoy. On n'est pas de chevaux de trait…

Dragon-Harry le regarda puis secoua la tête et Dumbledore et Rogue quittèrent l'enclos. Hagrid détacha ensuite les quatre Dragons mais leur mit des entraves aux pattes arrières, puis il les entraîna dans la sombre Forêt Interdite mortellement silencieuse.

> Aller Montor ! Du nerf ! rugit Hagrid en faisant claquer un grand fouet au-dessus du Dragon marron. Aller tire donc, ce n'est pas si lourd, si ?

> Portez-le et vous verrez bien ! répliqua Dragon-Montor en se campant sur ses pattes arrière pour tirer le billot de bois grâce à son puissant poitrail. Putain, dit-il ensuite. Ca doit peser au moins dix tonnes ce truc…

> Vingt-cinq, Montor, dit Hagrid. Aller, vous êtes une boule de muscles, oui ou non ?

> Des fois je me demande, marmonna Dragon-Montor.

Il tira ensuite sur les chaînes qui se tendirent en cliquetant et le billot bougea enfin. Une fois lancé, Dragon-Montor le tira ensuite sans problèmes sur plusieurs mètres tandis que Dragon-Harry et Dragon-Malefoy découpaient habilement les troncs avec leurs grandes mains pour en faire des bûches transportables par des humains.

Abattant une de ses mains sur une bûche, Dragon-Harry la fit voler en éclats puis il ramassa les morceaux ainsi crées et les jeta dans un grand chariot auquel Dragon-Ramons était attelé, presentement couché sur le ventre, attendant que son chariot se remplisse pour aller le vider plus loin, dans une grande caisse qui serait ensuite ramenée dans les cuisines du chateau.

> Ca va, demanda Dragon-Harry au Dragon rouge. Pas trop fatigué ?

> Non, ça va, merci, répondit-t-il en étirant ses babines en guise de sourire.

Dragon-Harry lui tira ensuite la langue puis il se tourna vers Dragon-Malefoy qui secoua la tête avant de prendre une grande brassée de bûches et de les jeter sans ménagement dans le chariot.

Trois bonnes heures plus tard, Hagrid accordait aux quatre Dragons un repos bien mérité.

Affalé sur le sol, le souffle court et le cœur battant la chamade, Dragon-Harry regarda venir Dragon-Malefoy et celui-ci pencha sa grosse tête immaculée vers lui et le regarda de son œil gris en disant :

> Fatigué ?

Dragon-Harry hocha la tête puis tira la langue pour chasser la terre collée à ses babines en contact avec le sol. Il mâchouilla un instant dans le vide puis il sentit un poids contre son ventre et il tourna les yeux vers le Dragon blanc qui s'était allongé contre son flanc et qui avait posé sa tête sur le sol en allongeant son cou.

Dragon-Harry plissa ses yeux verts puis il approcha sa tête du Dragon blanc et lui effleura le cou du bout de son nez. Le Dragon blanc émit un sourd grondement et Harry y répondit de la même façon.

Non loin de là, Hagrid regardait les deux Dragons au moment où le Gryffondor déléguait un genre de câlin au Dragon blanc. Cela le fit sourire légèrement et il demanda à Dragon-Montor dont la tête était à quelques centimètres :

> Sais-tu pourquoi il fait cela ?

> Cela quoi, professeur ? demanda le Dragon marron. Ces genres de câlins ? Je ne sais pas. Vous savez, je ne suis pas dans leur tête, s'ils se trouvent un intérêt quelconque, grand bien leur fasse.

> Moui, dit Hagrid, peu convaincu. Seulement, je ne suis pas certain que Dumbledore avait prévu un tel rapprochement entre eux.

> Pourquoi dites-vous cela, professeur, dit Dragon-Ramons, assit le dos contre un gros arbre noir. Cela vous dérange-t-il de voir les deux ennemis jurés du collège s'entendre bien ?

> Cela ne me dérange pas, dit Hagrid. Pas du tout, ils font bien ce qu'ils veulent, seulement, je connais Harry depuis qu'il est bébé, je l'ai sauvé de la maison en ruine de ses parents, le soir de leur mort, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose parce qu'il s'est entiché de Malefoy.

> Entiché est peut-être un bien grand mot, professeur, dit Dragon-Montor. Potter voit peut-être en ces attentions un sens totalement différent de celui que nous interprétons…

Hagrid fit une grimace puis il enfourna le morceau de pain qu'il avait dans la main avant de frapper dans ses mains pour signaler la reprise du travail.

A la fin de la journée, les quatre Dragons étaient épuisés, ils avaient mal partout, surtout au dos, ils avaient faim et l'effet de la potion anti-hibernation se faisait sentir ; si bien que Dragon-Montor, trop fatigué pour manger, alla aussitôt sous l'abri et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le sol de paille en poussant un gros soupir.

Les trois autres prirent tout de même la force de manger puis ils rejoignirent leur camarade et Dragon-Harry se coucha contre Dragon-Malefoy.

> Bonne nuit, Malefoy, souffla Dragon-Harry en fermant les yeux.

Il entendit un soupir et, pour toute réponse, il sentit un léger coup de tête contre front et cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Il rouvrit les yeux et passa sa grosse lange rappeuse sur l'œil fermé du Dragon blanc qui soupira puis ramena sa tête sous celle du Dragon noir. Il gémit soudain et Dragon-Harry posa sa tête juste derrière le crâne en disant :

> Pleure, ça fait du bien, des fois…

Le corps du Dragon blanc fut secoué d'un violent spasme puis un gémissement se fit entendre et de grosses larmes brillantes tombèrent sur le sol, absorbées aussitôt par la paille.

> Pleure, répéta Harry en ramena une patte contre la joue du Dragon blanc qui s'y appuya. Vas-y, laisse-toi aller.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte puis ferma les yeux. Non loin de là, Dragon-Montor regardait la scène. Le gémissement du Dragon blanc l'avait fait ouvrir un œil et il sentit quelque chose se serrer dans sa gorge quand il entendit le Dragon noir murmurer tout en resserrant son étreinte sur la tête blanche.

> Si ça c'est pas de l'amour, moi je suis un chat, dit Dragon-Ramons à voix basse.

Le Dragon marron hocha la tête puis il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il sombra aussitôt dans le sommeil.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, me revoila toute bronzée ! lol ! Et avec un nouveau chapitre en plus, c'est-y pas beau ? mdr ! Aller place à la lecture maintenant, chut !

**Chapitre 8**

Ce soir c'est la St-Sylvestre, dit Hermione à Ron alors qu'ils se dirigeaient, en compagnie d'une centaine d'autres élèves, vers le parc des Dragons.

Ils marchaient tous avec difficultés dans l'épaisseur de neige qui leur arrivait aux genoux, Hagrid n'ayant pas finit de déneigé un chemin jusqu'au château qu'il fallait recommencer depuis le début tellement la neige tombait dru.

J'ai les pieds glacés, dit Ron en levant les jambes très haut pour avancer.

Hermione, en jupe, aurait pu en dire autant si elle n'avait pas ensorcelé ses bas de façons à ce qu'ils soient imperméables.

Je me demande comment ils vont réagir une fois redevenus humains, dit-elle en tenant sa robe de sorcier au-dessus de ses genoux pour éviter qu'elle ne se mouille.

Ron haussa les épaules puis ils sentirent soudain une odeur fétide, légèrement piquante, qui leur prit le nez et la gorge. Ron éternua bruyamment et Hermione porta une main à sa bouche.

Je crois que je vais être contente de ne plus avoir ce tas de fumier de Dragon à portée de narines, dit-elle. Depuis quatre mois que le professeur Chourave empêche Hagrid de le vider…

Elle plissa le nez puis s'éloigna en vitesse. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans la Forêt Interdite, suivant un chemin jalonné de torches éclairées, pour rejoindre l'immense palissade qui faisait office d'enclos pour les quatre Dragons qui tournaient comme des lions en cage autour d'un gros fût d'arbre auquel ils étaient attachés.

Pourquoi les avoir attaché ? demanda Hermione au professeur McGonagall quand ils l'eurent rejointe près de l'enclos dont la porte était grande ouverte.

Nous leur avons donné une grosse dose de potion énergisante pour les maintenir éveillés jusqu'à maintenant, expliqua le professeur sans lâcher des yeux le Dragon Noir qui semblait le plus agité de tous. L'effet semble plus important sur monsieur Potter.

On dirait bien, dit Rogue, près de McGonagall.

Hermione tressaillit. Elle n'avait pas vu le professeur de Potions s'approcher.

Les couvertures sont prêtes, Severus ? demanda alors Dumbledore en s'approchant à son tour.

Oui, monsieur, je les ai données à Hagrid, c'est lui qui sera chargé de recouvrir ces jeunes gens une fois la combustion terminée.

Combustion ? répéta Ron en ouvrant de grands yeux. Vous entendez quoi par-là ?

Le processus de transformation du Dragon vers l'Humain est un peu plus compliqué que dans l'autre sens, monsieur Weasley, expliqua Rogue sans regarder le rouquin. La potion que nous allons donner à nos chers reptiles va exploser dans leur estomac et provoquer la combustion des chairs animales. Les chairs humaines et les organes vitaux seront les seuls à rester. Voilà pourquoi nous avons besoin de couvertures.

Des sortilèges aquatiques n'auraient pas suffit ? demanda Hermione, soudain inquiète.

Essayez donc d'éteindre une torche ambulante de quatre tonnes et de trois mètres de haut avec un sortilège d'eau, grinça Rogue.

Hermione ne répondit rien et regarda Dragon-Harry qui faisait les cent pas, traînant derrière lui une grosse chaîne cliquetante.

Des grognements sourds faisaient vibrer sa gorge par intermittence et ses grandes pattes laceraient le sol à mesure qu'il passait et repassait.

Il est nerveux, dit Dumbledore.

Il a de quoi, dit Rogue. Il est le premier à passer.

Pourquoi lui ? demanda Hermione. Pourquoi pas Malefoy en premier ?

Chère miss Granger, dit Rogue sur un ton doucereux qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Je suis le Maître des Potions de cette école et le Directeur de Serpentard. Je ne vais quand même pas sacrifier un de mes élèves, si ?

Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Hermione sans se démonter. Malefoy est bien moins important que Harry. Si la potion rate, ce ne sera pas une grosse perte.

Je vous en prie, tous les deux, dit alors McGonagall. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous chamailler plus tard. Severus, allez donc faire votre boulot et vous, miss Granger, rejoignez les élèves derrière la palissade.

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis il fit volte-face et Hermione grogna quelque chose. Elle prit ensuite Ron par le bras et l'entraîna derrière la palissade.

Toujours en train de se bouffer le nez depuis deux semaines, ces deux-là, soupira Dumbledore. A croire qu'ils ne peuvent pas se supporter.

J'ai bien peur que cela soit le cas, monsieur, dit McGonagall dans un soupir. Peu de personnes arrivent à supporter notre cher Severus, malheureusement.

Miss Granger a un fort caractère, elle saura le dresser, dit Dumbledore.

Pardon ? dit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils, choquée. Vous n'espérez quand même pas que… qu'ils… lui et elle…

Allons, Minerva, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Je n'ai pas l'esprit aussi tordu que cela.

Ouf… Un instant, j'ai cru que…

Allons, allons, dit Dumbledore. Je disais juste cela parce que je pense que Severus a besoin de quelqu'un qui lui fixe des limites. Miss Granger serait parfaite dans ce rôle.

McGonagall haussa à nouveau un sourcil et Dumbledore s'expliqua :

J'avais pensé, pour la nouvelle année, faire de miss Granger une Assistante Professorale.

Non ? Mais c'est…

Elle est jeune, d'accord, dit Dumbledore. Mais franchement, quand vous la voyez, vous croyez vraiment qu'elle n'a que dix-sept ans ?

Non, dit sincèrement McGonagall en tournant la tête vers le groupe d'élèves massés contre la palissade. Hum… fit-elle ensuite en regardant vers les Dragons. Nous discuterons de tout cela dès lundi… Regardez professeur.

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers les Dragons et vit Hagrid détacher Dragon-Harry et l'entraîner vers le centre de l'enclos en tirant sur la chaîne.

Aller Harry, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête et avance ! s'exclama le demi-géant. Aller !

Dragon-Harry ouvrit une gueule hérissée de dents blanches et il tenta de mordre Hagrid qui lui colla un grand coup de poing entre les naseaux en jurant :

Sacré bon sang de bon Dieu de Dragon de pacotille !

Hagrid ! s'exclama McGonagall, outrée.

Le museau endolori, Harry y porta une main et consentit enfin à suivre Hagrid qui l'attacha à un gros anneau fiché dans le sol, au milieu de l'enclos. Rogue s'avança ensuite, une grosse fiole dans les mains. Hagrid vint vers lui et soutint la fiole avec le professeur de Potion qui dit :

Aller Potter, ouvrez cette gueule et cessez de grogner !

Bon gré mal gré, Harry obéit et les deux hommes balancèrent la grosse fiole qui avait à peu près la taille et le poids d'un boulet de canon, dans la gorge du Dragon Noir qui s'étouffa ensuite avant de l'avaler.

Maintenant, dit Rogue en regardant sa montre.

Il recula alors et une explosion assourdie se fit entendre. Dragon-Harry eut un violent sursaut. Il ouvrit la gueule et une fumée noire en sorti. Sa tête bascula ensuite en avant et il s'effondra sur le ventre. Soudain, ses écailles noires rougirent, comme chauffées à blanc. Elles se mirent à fumer et une odeur de corne brûlée se répandit, un peu comme autour d'un Maréchal-ferrant lorsqu'il place un fer rouge sur le sabot d'un cheval.

Le Dragon Noir se roula ensuite en boule et sa longue queue frappa violemment le sol, comme sous l'effet d'une violente douleur.

Potter ! dit Dragon-Malefoy en se jetant en avant, tirant sur sa chaîne.

Calmos, Malefoy, dit Dragon-Montor en tirant sur la chaîne du Dragon Blanc. Il craint rien ton copain, Rogue sait ce qu'il fait.

La pupille noire, fendue dans la verticale, de Dragon-Malefoy pivota vers le Dragon Marron Un sourd grognement roula dans la cage thoracique du reptile immaculé et le marron lâcha la chaîne en disant :

Désolé…

Ce n'est pas mon copain, gronda Dragon-Malefoy en faisant lentement demi-tour, les babines retroussées. Il n'y a pas plus différents que Potter et moi…

Une grosse goutte de bave gluante tomba au sol et Dragon-Montor recula de quelques pas. Il se leva alors sur ses jambes et le Dragon Blanc se jeta sur lui dans un rugissement.

Hé ! s'exclamèrent les élèves. Malefoy et Montor se battent !

Des bras se tendirent vers le fond de l'enclos où les Dragons se battaient et Dumbledore tira sa baguette magique. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au trois Dragons et lança un sort sur Dragon- Malefoy qui lâcha le cou de Dragon-Montor et se retourna.

Vous ! s'exclama-t-il. C'est de votre faute tout ce qui arrive !

De quoi parlez-vous, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda McGonagall qui avait rejoint le Directeur. Vous êtes sous l'effet du stimulant que l'on vous a injecté pour ne pas que vous vous endormiez. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites.

J'ai l'esprit parfaitement lucide ! s'exclama le Dragon Blanc en ouvrant une gueule ensanglantée et baveuse. Vous nous avez transformés en ces répugnantes bêtes pour vous servir de nous contre Voldemort ! Nous ne sommes que vos pions ! Vous n'êtes qu'un égoïste, comme tous les sorciers blancs !

La grande gueule se referma à quelques centimètres de la main de Dumbledore qui eut juste assez de réflexe pour reculer d'un pas. McGonagall se plaça ensuite devant son Directeur et pointa sa baguette magique entre les yeux du Dragon furieux qui se dressait devant elle.

Si vous ne vous calmez pas dans les dix secondes qui viennent, Malefoy, je vous mets hors d'état de nuire ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Vous aurez une sévère punition pour vous en être prit à votre Directeur !

Pendant ce temps, tandis qu'une partie des élèves amassés contre la barrière observaient la joute verbale entre le Dragon Blanc, l'autre partie, dont Ron faisait partie, regardaient la transformation de Harry qui allait s'achever d'un moment à l'autre.

Roulé en boule sur le sol d'herbe roussie, le Gryffondor avait ses bras autour de sa tête et ses jambes repliées contre son torse. Hagrid et Rogue se tenaient au-dessus de lui, à environ deux pas, une grande couverture dans les mains qu'ils tenaient chacun par un coin. Entre eux, le Gryffondor était enveloppé de hautes flammes rouges et jaunes, comme un énorme brasier.

Ceux des élevés qui n'avaient pas perdu une miette du spectacle avaient pu voir l'énorme Dragon Noir s'effondrer après l'absorption de la potion, puis se recroqueviller sur lui-même, comme sous l'effet d'une atroce douleur. Le reptile n'avait ensuite plus bougé et ses écailles s'étaient mises à fumer, puis à rougir, comme chauffées à blanc. L'odeur de corne brûlée s'était répandue dans les airs puis les écailles étaient tombées les unes après les autres, se racornissant et disparaissant dès qu'elles touchaient le sol, pour en laisser apparaître de nouvelles, à chaque fois plus claires que les précédentes.

Au fur et à mesure que les écailles tombaient, le corps immobile de Harry rapetissait, comme un ballon se dégonflant, victime d'un trou d'aiguille.

Le cou du Gryffondor devint plus court, sa tête s'arrondit et les cornes devinrent molles et se séparèrent en filaments jusqu'à redevenir de cours cheveux noirs en broussaille. Les bras muscles semblèrent se vider de leur substance et peu à peu, ils reprirent la forme qu'ils avaient quatre mois plus tôt, de même que les jambes. La longue queue musclée se désintégra complètement et disparut dans les reins du Gryffondor qui semblait inconscient. Ses griffes se rétractèrent et les pointes de son dos redevinrent vertèbres dorsales.

Couvrons-le, dit Rogue en jetant la couverture grise sur le corps incendié de son élève.

Hagrid en fit autant puis, avec ses grandes mains, il étouffa les flammes qui achevaient de détruire le reptile qu'avait été le jeune sorcier depuis le mois de septembre.

Enfin, de la fumée blanche s'éleva des couvertures et Hagrid souleva le garçon dans ses bras. Il l'emmena plus loin et une autre couverture, plus épaisse, ainsi qu'un coup de Odgen's Old Firewhisky, lui permirent de revenir à lui. On lui mit ses lunettes sur le nez après lui avoir passé un linge trempé sur le visage qui acheva de le réveiller.

Harry ? Tout va bien ? demanda alors une voix au-dessus du Gryffondor.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait dans la bouche un arrière goût acre de gaz et de viande avariée. Sa langue lui semblait dix fois plus grosse que la normale et il avait mal partout, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à tirer sur ses muscles pour les allonger.

Harry ?

Oui Hagrid… Je vais bien, dit le Gryffondor d'une voix enrouée.

Il leva alors la tête et regarda le demi-géant, penché au-dessus de lui. Il lui fit un sourire puis soudain un bruit sourd leur fit tourner la tête vers le fond de l'enclos.

Malefoy ! s'exclama Harry en se levant.

Il vacilla et retomba dans les bras de Hagrid qui le remit sur ses pieds sans rien dire.

Monsieur Malefoy semble agité, dit Rogue. Tenez Potter, ça va vous remettre d'aplomb.

Il tendit une petite fiole de la taille d'un taille-crayon au Gryffondor qui la prit et la but. Aussitôt, il se sentit réchauffé et tout ragaillardi. Il fit alors un pas en avant, assura sa jambe puis se mit en marche vers le dragon Blanc qui ne cessait de rugir à tors et à travers en hurlant contre Dumbledore et McGonagall qui n'arrivaient pas à lui faire entendre raison.

Mais enfin, monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ! s'exclama Dumbledore en évitant de justesse la lourde queue blanche qui s'abattit à un mètre de lui. Nous n'y sommes pour rien dans la mort de votre mère !

Si ! hurla Dragon-Malefoy en donnant un grand coup de patte dans le sol.

Ses griffes y tracèrent quatre trous parallèles et de grandes flaques de boue se formaient régulièrement. L'immense reptile pleurait toute l'eau de son corps en hurlant que c'était de la faute de Dumbledore si Voldemort avait tué sa mère sous ses yeux.

Monsieur Malefoy, je vous en prie ! dit McGonagall. Vous ne savez plus ce que vous dites ! Nous ne sommes pour rien dans la mort de votre mère ! Calmez-vous !

Harry revient ici ! entendit-on alors.

Les deux adultes se retournèrent et ils virent Harry avancer à grand pas, enroulé dans une épaisse couverture grise. Il était suivit par Hagrid et Rogue qui semblaient vouloir le raisonner.

Potter, vous n'êtes pas encore remis, vous ne devriez pas marcher ainsi, dit Rogue en le saisissant par les épaules.

En guise de réponse, il prit un regard noir de Harry qui se dégagea de ses mains et se dirigea vers le Dragon Blanc.

Viens ici, toi ! s'exclama Harry en saisissant un anneau de la grosse chaîne qui pendait du cou de Dragon-Malefoy. J'ai deux mots à te dire ! Aller, bouge-toi, tas d'écailles !

Le Dragon Blanc regarda le petit humain qui s'éloignait en tirant la chaîne derrière lui. La surprise se peignit sur sa grosse tête puis il suivit docilement Harry en marchant sur ses quatre pattes.

Ca alors, dit Dumbledore. Je n'en reviens pas… Malefoy s'est instantanément calmé… Hum ! Bref ! reprit-il en se raclant la gorge. Montor, allez avec le professeur Rogue retrouver votre forme humaine.

vOui, monsieur, dit le Dragon Marron en se tenant le bras droit dans sa main gauche.

Nous soignerons votre blessure après, dit McGonagall après avoir examiné l'entaille faite par les griffes du Dragon Blanc. Votre cou est moins grave.

C'est juste un pincement, dit Dragon-Montor. Il m'a pincé la peau entre ses canines, cela ne me fait pas vraiment mal.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis Hagrid entraîna le Dragon Marron au centre de l'enclos, suivant Rogue.

Pendant ce temps, un peu loin vers l'abri des reptiles, Dragon-Malefoy se faisait sérieusement rabrouer par Harry qui s'époumonait en battant des bras, debout devant le Dragon couché sur le ventre.

Putain… grogna soudain l'animal. Arrête de jacasser comme ça, tu me soûle.

Je m'en fiche pas mal ! répliqua Harry. Tu te prends pour qui, hein ?

Le Dragon Blanc soupira profondément et Harry reprit :

Malefoy, j'avais pensé que tu avais changé mais je vois qu'il n'en est rien. Tu es toujours aussi arrogant et pourri.

Pourri ? répéta Dragon-Malefoy en regardant le Gryffondor. C'est donc ce que tu pense de moi ? Qu'il n'y a rien de récupérable ?

Jusqu'à hier si, mais aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi j'ai prit autant de risques pour essayer de te rendre la vie plus simple ! Je pensais que tu avais simplement besoin de quelqu'un qui t'écoute mais je vois que tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te dresse ! Tu n'as pas assez prit de baffes quand tu étais petit, tu es incapable de respecter qui ou quoi que ce soit ! Tu n'es qu'un gosse de riche pourri gâté !

Le Dragon Blanc enfonça ses griffes dans le sol meuble en détournant la tête. Les paroles du Gryffondor lui avaient fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'avait songé…

Je suis désolé, dit-il alors en fermant les yeux.

vHein ? demanda Harry.

Excuses-moi, dit le Dragon Blanc sans regarder le brun.

Mais je… Malefoy, tu…

Laisse tomber, dit alors le Dragon en s'asseyant sur son large séant.

Il se leva ensuite et fit demi-tour. Harry le regarda s'éloigner puis il courut le long du corps souple et se planta devant la grosse tête blanche.

Malefoy, attend, s'il te plait, dit-il. C'est à moi de m'excuser, mes paroles t'on blessé…

Le Dragon Blanc détourna la tête et Harry s'avança alors. Il saisit la grosse chaîne dans ses deux mains et tira vers le bas. La grosse tête s'abaissa lentement et Dragon-Malefoy se coucha sur le ventre en interrogeant le Gryffondor de son regard de glace.

Je suis désolé, Malefoy, dit Harry en posant sa main sur la narine droite du Dragon.

Il la fit ensuite courir jusqu'à l'œil et le Gryffondor dit ensuite à voix basse :

Tu t'es laissé emporter par ta haine, tout à l'heure. As-tu eut peur pour moi ?

Pourquoi donc ? demanda le Dragon Blanc.

Je t'ai entendu crier mon nom… dit Harry.

Le reptile immaculé ferma les yeux et Harry caressa l'arcade sourcilière osseuse en disant :

Je suis très touché, Malefoy.

Il ferma alors les yeux et deux larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

Tu pleure ? demanda Dragon-Malefoy.

Harry sourit puis le Dragon Blanc tourna la tête vers lui Harry se laissa tomber sur l'imposant museau en disant :

Malefoy, que tu sois humain ou Dragon ne change rien pour moi. J'ai toujours envie de t'aider à venger la mort de ta mère. Je me jette peut-être dans la gueule du loup mais je suis un Gryffondor, je suis légèrement stupide sur les bords…

Les babines du Dragon Blanc s'étirèrent et Harry sourit.

Quand tu seras redevenu un humain, blondinet, on passera encore du temps ensemble, je te le promets. Je te laisserais pas tomber, dit-il.

Il déposa alors un baiser sur les écailles immaculées puis il se redressa et passa sa main sur l'arcade sourcilière de l'animal qui ferma son œil.

Monsieur Malefoy ! appela-t-on alors. Il ne reste plus que vous, vous venez ?

Le Dragon Blanc regarda vers les professeurs qui se tenaient vers la porte de l'enclos puis il tourna sa pupille verticale vers Harry qui dit :

Je t'accompagne, je commence à me les geler sérieux.

Grimpe alors, dit Dragon-Malefoy.

Il baissa son museau et Harry s'y assit en tailleur. Le Dragon Blanc se leva ensuite sur ses quatre robustes pattes et gagna l'autre coté de l'enclos. Harry se laisser glisser de son museau devant McGonagall qui lui tendit une tasse de café bien chaud, puis le Gryffondor se retourna pour voir Hagrid emmener le Dragon Blanc vers le centre de l'enclos.

Alors les gars ? demanda ensuite Harry en regardant Montor et Ramons. Content d'être redevenus des humains ?

Et comment, dit Montor en souriant, serrant sa couverture grise autour de lui. Mais le whisky va me manquer, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis, alors qu'ils discutaient un peu de tout, Hagrid revint avec Malefoy dans les bras. Il le déposa sur une bûche et Harry s'approcha de lui.

Ca va Malefoy ? demanda-t-il.

Ouais… dit le Serpentard. Mais j'ai mal au crâne… Oh putain…

Harry sourit alors. Il saisit la baguette magique d'Hermione qui s'était approchée et s'habilla d'un geste. Il posa ensuite sa couverture sur le dos du blond et l'aida à se relever. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux dans un silence étonné puis Dumbledore ordonna que tout le monde rentre se mettre au chaud.

Harry regarda le blond blotti contre lui. Celui-ci leva la tête et Harry lui souri en disant :

Malgré nos différences, on va bien réussir à s'entendre, j'en suis certain. Faut juste qu'on y mette tous les deux du nôtre, ok ?

Je vais essayer, répondit le blond en frissonnant.

Harry resserrant son étreinte en disant :

T'es du genre avoir tout le temps froid, toi non ?

Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Parce que même avec deux couvertures sur le dos, tu tremble encore.

Malefoy eut un maigre sourire puis Harry regarda devant lui et monta l'escalier. Les deux garçons pénétrèrent ensuite dans la Grande Salle et Malefoy s'assit sur un des bancs devant la grande cheminée.

On va se coucher, dit Dumbledore aux élèves qui rentrèrent après lui. Et laissez nos ex Dragons se reposer, ils ont étés très éprouvés ce soir.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête puis les groupes se séparèrent et Dumbledore rejoignit Harry et Malefoy près de la cheminée de la Grande Salle.

Tout va bien, les garçons ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, professeur, répondit Harry avec un sourire.

Tant mieux. Vous semblez vous êtres rapprochés, tous les deux, pendant votre aventure, ajouta-t-il, faisant rougir Malefoy. C'est très bien, continuez. Il n'y a rien de mieux contre un ennemi d'être soudé à quelqu'un en qui on a confiance. Aller, bonne nuit les enfants.

Bonne nuit, professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Le vieux sorcier s'en alla ensuite et Harry se tourna vers Malefoy qui avait serré ses jambes contre son torse.

Tu voudrais peut-être t'habiller, non ? demanda-t-il.

Le blond, la moitié du visage dans la couverture enroulée autour de lui, ne répondit rien et Harry observa son visage blanc rendu orange par les flammes de la cheminée. Il leva soudain la main et l'approcha. Il effleura de ses doigts la joue du blond qui ferma les yeux avant de se déplier en disant :

Potter ?

Harry retira vivement sa main et le blond se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Harry ouvrit ses bras et le Serpentard vint s'y blottir en entourant le Gryffondor de ses bras.

Merci, Potter… dit le blond, le nez dans les robes de Harry. C'est la première fois que l'on se montre si patient avec moi… Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas tout fait pour que tu me haïsses…

Harry posa une main à l'arrière de la tête du Serpentard puis soudain, il le repoussa et l'enleva dans ses bras en disant :

Si on reste là, tu va prendre froid et je m'en voudrais.

Hé mais ? Poses-moi, Potter, je suis trop lourd pour toi, tu vas te faire mal, dit Malefoy.

A d'autres, dit le brun en sortant de la Grande Salle. T'es un sac d'os.

Merci, ronchonna le blond dans sa barbe. Ca fait plaisir.

Et susceptible avec ça, dit Harry en souriant. Malefoy, t'es vraiment unique !

Heureusement ! répliqua le blond.

C'est sûr, dit Harry. Aller, on va aller te trouver des vêtements.

Tu ne peux pas aller à Serpentard, dit le blond, naïf.

Des vêtements, il y en a aussi à la lingerie, et le mieux encore, c'est qu'il y en a sûrement à toi, dit Harry en se dirigeant vers un escalier qui semblait plonger dans les ténèbres. Aller, ici, tu marche, ce serait bête qu'on se casse tous les deux la gueule dans l'escalier.

Malefoy hocha la tête et Harry le déposa au sol. Il s'engagea ensuite dans l'escalier et le Serpentard le suivit en tenant sa couverture bien serrée autour de lui.

Après une interminable descente dans le noir, les deux garçons atterrirent dans une immense salle où s'alignaient des armoires pleines de linge, des draps, des serviettes de toilette, des vêtements – ceux des élèves et des professeurs –, et, en avançant dans l'allée centrale, Harry découvrit, suspendue à un cintre contre une armoire, une grande robe bleue avec des étoiles mouvantes.

Ca, dit-il. C'est à Dumbledore. Et ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant un complet noir suspendu à un cintre à côté. Ca, c'est à Rogue.

Et ça, c'est à moi, dit Malefoy en brandissant une robe ouvragée, noire, portant l'insigne de Serpentard.

Harry le regarda puis lui sourit et le blond se tourna dos à lui. Il laissa tomber la couverture et enfila un long pull gris. Il enfila ensuite un caleçon et Harry se sentit rougir. Il détourna les yeux et remarqua que son pantalon lui semblait plus étroit qu'à l'ordinaire.

Le blond du sentir que le Gryffondor était mal à l'aise, aussi il enfila un jean et se retourna en disant :

J'avais encore jamais mit les pieds ici, je me suis toujours demandé comment les Elfes faisaient pour laver et repasser des centaines de tonnes de vêtements sales à la fois.

Moi aussi, dit Harry en regardant autour de lui, les mains dans les poches, pour cacher son érection.

Me voir m'habiller t'aurait-il mit mal à l'aise, Potter ? demanda alors le blond avec un petit sourire machiavélique.

Harry se contenta de rougir en guise de réponse et le Serpentard haussa les sourcils.

Dis Potter, dit-il alors.

Mhm ?

Y a des bruits qui courent à Serpentard, comme quoi tu serais homo, c'est vrai ?

Pardon ?

Ben ouais, dit le blond avec un haussement d'épaules. Si c'est vrai, je pourrais comprendre ta gêne, quoiqu'il faille plutôt que je me sauve en courant.

T'es con tu sais ? dit alors Harry. Tu viens d'inventer cette rumeur, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Peut-être, dit Malefoy. Mais n'empêche que ça t'as fait réagir.

Mais je…

Ha ! dit alors le blond. J'ai gagné, un point pour moi.

Il leva un bras au ciel et regarda Harry qui eut un petit sourire vicieux.

Et moi, je vais bientôt en avoir un aussi de… « point »… siffla-t-il en s'approchant.

Oh là, Potter, on se calme, dit le blond en reculant. C'était pour rigoler… Woh putain ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite en basculant en arrière, dans un tas de draps propres en attente d'être repassés. Attend Potter, je plaisantais, dit-il en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil puis s'allongea sur lui en disant :

Pas moi, Malefoy…

Potter, attend, tu va quand même pas me… me violer, si ?

Qui te parle de viol ? demanda Harry. Tu es consentant, non ?

vNon, je…

vSi, tu es consentant.

Bon ben… si tu le dis… Mais soit cool, hein ?

Ce changement de situation interpella le Gryffondor qui soupira et se redressa.

Quoi ? demanda Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu as, je t'ai donné le feu-vert…

Justement, dit Harry en s'asseyant sur ses talons. C'est pas normal, tu aurais du me repousser, te débattre, je sais pas… Et puis ce « soit cool », ça veut dire quoi ?

Mais rien je…

Tu as déjà eut une relation avec un homme ? demanda alors Harry de but en blanc.

Malefoy le regarda avec de grands yeux puis il détourna la tête en resserrant les jambes.

Ca veut dire oui ?

Malefoy ferma les yeux et Harry s'allongea à ses côtés en disant :

Malefoy, tu as été violé ?

Potter…

Malefoy, il faut en parler, tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi… dit Harry en lui prenant le menton dans une main. Regarde-moi, c'est grave ce que tu as subit…

Je sais mais… j'ai tellement honte…

Qui t'a fait une telle chose ? Ton père ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Non, il était déjà en prison, dit Malefoy en se tournant vers le brun.

C'est un Mangemort ? Ou alors Voldemort ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux en entendant le nom du Lord et Harry comprit.

Le salaud, l'ordure… dit-il en prenant le blond contre lui.

Malefoy se serra contre le Gryffondor qui tremblait de rage. Soudain, Harry s'assit et s'apprêta à se lever.

Non, Potter ! dit le blond en lui prenant le poignet. N'y va pas, il va te tuer…

Ca m'est égal ! explosa Harry. Il s'en est prit à un enfant, et à toi en plus ! Je ne le lui pardonnerais jamais !

Potter, Potter ! s'exclama Malefoy. Je t'en supplie, n'y va pas, ce n'est pas grave… Je l'avais cherché de toutes façons…

Si c'est grave ! Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'il mérite la prison à vie pour avoir porté la main sur un mineur ? Et que tu l'aies cherché ou pas, cela m'est égal, il a posé ses visqueuses mains sur ton corps et ça, je ne peux pas l'accepter !

Potter… dit le blond, touché. Potter, s'il te plait… Je… Je ne veux pas te perdre…

Ces quelques mots firent retomber la colère de Harry et il se retourna vers le blond qui, à genoux dans les draps propres, attendait la réaction du brun. Il finit par ajouter :

Potter, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas maintenant…

Mais Malefoy… Je dois lui faire payer ses agissements… Tu n'es peut-être pas le seul…

Je m'en fiche, dit le blond. Il peut bien faire tout ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui.

Comment ça ?

Mon père est en prison et ma mère est morte, Potter, dit Malefoy en regardant le brun. Je ne suis plus obligé par qui que ce soit de devenir un Mangemort. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre ce nom.

Est-tu certain de cela ?

Sûr et certain, affirma le Serpentard d'un signe franc de la tête.

Harry lui sourit puis il leva les bras et se laissa tomber sur le blond en l'enserrant dans ses bras. Il le libéra après quelques secondes en disant :

Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de t'entendre dire cela, Malefoy.

Je pense avoir compris, dit le blond en souriant.

Harry lui caressa alors la joue puis il se tourna sur le dos et le blond s'assit en disant :

Potter…

Mhm ?

T'étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?

Quand ? demanda le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil.

Juste avant qu'on se retrouve sur ce tas de linge, dit le blond. Tu étais vraiment partit pour me…

Te violer ? acheva le Gryffondor. Non, loin de moi ce genre de pratique. Je suis peut-être homo mais quand je veux rendre quelqu'un heureux, je le fais bien.

Le blond lui sourit puis il se laissa tomber en arrière en disant :

Alors rends-moi heureux… Harry Potter…

Le Gryffondor afficha un instant de stupeur puis il sourit et se rallongea à côté du blond qui l'entoura de ses bras…


	9. Chapter 9

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoila avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espere que vous allez l'aimer, gros bisoux et bonne lecture

Phenix

**Chapitre 9**

Janvier et février s'étaient déjà enfuis, et la neige avec eux. Celle qui recouvrait le sol était toujours la, plus maigre de jours en jours, mais les tempêtes de neige avaient enfin cessé, après avoir paralysé le château pendant plus de quatre mois.

Les quatre ex-Dragons s'étaient parfaitement remis de leur transformation, même si parfois, un petit grognement roulait dans la gorge d'un d'eux, à la place d'un marmonnement, par exemple.

Dès le lendemain de leur transformation, les quatre élèves avaient reprit les cours avec leurs camarades et, même si deux d'entre eux avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre, deux autres semblaient vivre sur un petit nuage.

Monsieur Potter, si vous pouviez suivre mon cours… dit Rogue d'une voix acide mais lasse, en appuyant nonchalamment son poing gauche sur le bureau du Gryffondor, l'autre calé sur sa hanche.

Pardon, monsieur, dit Harry, rougissant, en se redressant.

Bien, dit Rogue sous les rires gentils des autres élèves. Reprenons. Je disais donc que…

Mais Harry était déjà repartit au pays des songes, si bien qu'il se fit descendre une seconde fois mais que cette fois-ci, Rogue ne fut pas aussi gentil. Il lui retira dix points et lui mit une retenue pour dimanche matin.

Quel porc ! s'exclama le Gryffondor en sortant du cachot derrière un groupe de Serdaigles avec qui les Gryffondors venaient d'avoir cours. Me mettre une retenue le dimanche alors qu'il sait très bien que c'est sortie Pré-au-Lard, dimanche… Mwaaahhhh, j'en suis malade….

Le Gryffondor laissa tomber ses bras et pendre sa tête dans le vide. Hermione et Ron se regardèrent puis s'esclaffèrent et Ron dit, le bourrant du coude :

Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de te lever parce que le samedi soir, c'est le seul soir où tu peux retrouver Malefoy.

Méééé-euh… dit Harry sur un ton de gamin en faisant la moue. C'est pas juste…

Hermione pinça les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et elle eut bien du mal.

Aller vas-y, dit Harry sur un ton morne. Rigole.

C'est vrai, je peux ?

Harry lui lança ensuite un regard si comique que la jeune fille ne put retenir son rire. Elle explosa littéralement et son rire se communiqua à Ron qui partit à son tour d'un fou rire.

Et alors, les Gryffondors ? demanda soudain une voix traînante. Vous vous moquez de ma moitié ? C'est pas gentil ça…

Hermione cessa aussitôt de rire et regarda Malefoy s'approcher, les mains sur les hanches.

Non, non, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux. On ne se moque pas de Harry, t'inquiète Malefoy… C'est juste que…

Elle se mit à rire alors et Ron acheva :

C'est juste qu'il vient de se prendre une retenue pour dimanche matin parce qu'il était dans les nuages !

Il repartit ensuite de plus belle et dû se détourner pour pouvoir se calmer.

Une retenue ? répéta Malefoy en se tournant vers Harry. Dimanche matin ? Harry…

Chuis désolé, Drago, dit le Gryffondor.

Franchement, je te félicite pas, répondit le blond en croisant les bras. Tu te débrouille toujours pour avoir les pires choses au plus mauvais moment. Enfin, c'est pas grave, on fera avec…

Harry retrouva instantanément le sourire et il sauta au cou du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Hermione et Ron saluèrent le jeune couple et s'éloignèrent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Dis, mon cœur, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

Mhm ?

Comment tu veux qu'on fasse pour dimanche ? Je veux dire, ma retenue est à huit heures et en général… le samedi soir nous…

On écourtera, c'est pas grave, dit Malefoy en mêlant ses doigts à ceux du Gryffondor qui sembla déçu. Ne soit pas déçu, va, on se rattrapera la fois d'après.

C'est dommage qu'on n'ait pas le droit de se voir plus souvent, quand même, dit Harry sur un ton boudeur.

Dumbledore a dit que pour qu'on réussisse nos examens, il ne faut pas qu'on soit distraits, dit Malefoy en passant son bras sur les épaules de Harry. Estime-toi heureux qu'il nous laisse nous voir le week-end.

Moui, dit Harry. Enfin, c'est comme ça.

Il sourit alors et le blond l'embrassa. Il lui prit ensuite la main et l'entraîna dans un recoin sombre du collège afin d'échanger encore quelques baisers en attendant que leur estomac ne réclame vraiment trop.

Malefoy était adossé à un mur, dans l'encoignure d'un mur où devait normalement se trouver une armure. Harry était contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou, et leurs lèvres étaient unies dans un long et passionné baiser qui durait depuis presque cinq minutes.

Défaisant un bras, Harry le glissa contre le flanc du blond et descendit jusqu'à la cuisse. Il se décala ensuite légèrement et posa sa main entre les jambes du Serpentard qui eut un sursaut.

Harry… dit-il contre les lèvres du brun. Non, mhmh… non, on ne doit pas… on a pas le temps…

Mais Harry n'était pas de cet avis. Ils ne s'étaient pas « vus » depuis le dimanche matin et c'était déjà jeudi midi. Cela faisait donc quatre jours et demi que Harry se retenait de sauter sur son petit-ami, mais là, il ne pouvait plus tenir, en partie à cause de la retenue infligée par Rogue, et aussi en partie à cause de son amour pour le beau Prince de Serpentard.

S'agenouillant brusquement, Harry écarta les pans de la robe de sorcier puis défit le bouton du pantalon et descendit lentement la braguette. Il glissa sa main dedans et Drago se crispa. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quand Harry tira de sa prison de tissu le sexe tendre de son amant.

Harry, et si jamais quelqu'un…

Chut, dit le Gryffondor.

Il se mit alors à masser doucement le membre qui se durci et se dressa bien vite. Le Gryffondor le prit ensuite entre ses lèvres et tenta d'emmener son petit-ami jusqu'au point de non-retour. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes, Drago posa une main sur la tête de Harry et intima le brun à accélérer la cadence. Harry leva les yeux vers le visage du blond et il sourit intérieurement. Il recula alors lentement et lâcha le sexe tendu et vibrant. Drago gémit et Harry se releva. Il fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes du blond puis lui prit les jambes et se les noua sur les reins.

Harry, tu ne va quand même pas… dit Malefoy en regardant son petit-ami défaire son pantalon.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais culbuté depuis longtemps, Dray, dit le Gryffondor. Mais je dois penser en premier à toi.

Attend Harry, et si jamais un prof…

Mais tais-toi donc et apprécie, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa ensuite puis, son sexe dans sa main, il le dirigea vers l'intimité du blond. Il glissa son index en premier puis son gland suivit le mouvement et un bruit de succion suivit le mouvement.

Drago s'agrippa à Harry en se cambrant et le Gryffondor poussa lentement ses hanches jusqu'à être complètement entré à l'intérieur du blond. Quand il y fut, il lâcha un profond soupir puis dit :

Mon chéri, il faut te détendre, je vais te faire mal sinon…

Drago soupira à son tour puis souffla et Harry sentit la pression sur son sexe s'adoucir. Il recula alors et se retira de moitié avant de s'enfoncer à nouveau d'un vigoureux coup de rein. Drago se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et Harry se retira à nouveau. Il embrassa le bond dans le cou en replongeant en lui et Drago gémit.

Détend-toi, mon cœur… dit Harry, les sourcils froncés, en essayant de reculer. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser…

Drago ajusta ses jambes autour des hanches du Gryffondor et Harry le pénétra à nouveau. Il gémit alors et Drago resserra ses bras sur son cou. Le brun accéléra alors la cadence et Drago se mit à japper en rythme.

Harry… Harry, dit-il. Harry, je vais jouir… Putain, Harry… Harry !

Haa… fit Harry en plongeant dans le cou du blond. Drago…

Il se redressa alors et donna un violent coup de rein. Il se libéra ensuite violemment et Drago cria. Harry s'effondra ensuite contre lui et le blond reposa une jambe au sol tandis que Harry se retirait.

Le Serpentard se rhabilla en vitesse en ignorant la douleur de ses reins et Harry ôta avec un sortilège le dégât de son petit-ami contre son ventre. Harry le prit ensuite dans ses bras et le couvrit de baisers pour le remercier.

Tous deux satisfaits des performances de l'autre, les deux garçons quittèrent leur petit coin et gagnèrent la Grande Salle. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur table sous les regards soupçonneux des élèves qui reprirent ensuite leur déjeuner.

L'après-midi, les deux garçons ne firent que ce croiser. Pour une fois, les Gryffondor et les Serpentards n'avaient pas de cours en commun. C'était une exception tellement inhabituelle que les rouge et or étaient un peu perdus d'être en cours de Métamorphose avec une classe de Pouffsouffles.

A dix-sept heures, les Gryffondor de septième année sortirent de la classe d'Histoire de la Magie en bâillant à qui mieux mieux. Surtout Harry qui se sentait complètement KO après son exploit du midi avec Malefoy.

Heureusement que Dumbledore vous a interdit de vous voir autrement que le week-end, dit Ron en douce à son ami, profitant qu'Hermione était un peu plus en avant.

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, dit Harry en détournant les yeux.

Ouais, et celui-là, répondit Ron en tirant sur la paupière inférieure de son œil droit. Je sais bien que si vous êtes arrivés en dernier au déjeuner c'est parce que vous êtes allés dans un coin faire des cochonneries.

Non, tu te trompe, dit Harry sans se démonter.

Tu parles, Charles, dit Ron. Ma main à couper.

Harry se trouva alors à bout d'arguments et il finit par soupirer. Son ami le prit comme une affirmation et il jubila :

Héhé ! On ne dupe pas Ronald Weasley aussi facilement !

Hélas… soupira Harry en roulant des yeux. Tiens, mon ange…

Malefoy s'arrêta près du Gryffondor avec un léger sourire. Ils échangèrent un baiser rapide puis Harry demanda :

Tu as un cours maintenant ?

Oui, soutient avec Trelawney, dit le blond en montrant son sac en bandoulière. Je me suis ramassé une bulle au dernier devoir. Pansy aussi, comme ça, au moins je ne suis pas tout seul avec ce cafard à lunettes.

Harry sourit et embrassa son petit-ami en lui souhaitant bonne chance, puis le blond s'éloigna et rejoignit Pansy Parkinson qui l'attendait plus loin.

Dommage que je ne sois pas meilleur en Divination, dit le Gryffondor. J'aurais pu l'aider.

Tu l'aide déjà en Métamorphose et lui en Potions, c'est déjà pas mal, dit Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules puis les deux garçons regagnèrent la Tour de Gryffondor pour se reposer un peu avant le dîner et en profiter pour avance leurs devoirs.

Après le dîner, alors que les élèves retournaient tous dans leurs dortoirs, Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor, vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Harry qu'on désirait sa présence dans le bureau du grand Directeur.

Maintenant ? dit Hermione. Mais il est plus de neuf heures du soir…

Nick la regarda puis haussa les épaules et se détourna, suivit de Harry qui confia ses affaires à Ron.

Arrivé dans le bureau du Directeur, Harry découvrit Rogue, McGonagall, le Pouffsouffle Montor, le Serdaigle Ramons, et Malefoy.

Entrez, monsieur Potter, dit le vieux sorcier, la mine grave, assit à son bureau. Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Allez-y Severus, qu'aviez-vous de si important à me dire ?

Rogue hocha la tête et Harry prit place sur une chaise à côté de Malefoy.

Ce midi, je me suis rendu à une réunion de Mangemort auprès de Voldemort, dit le professeur en noir. Le Lord avait convoqué ses fidèles à sa façon et je n'ai pu me soustraire à l'appel. Là-bas, j'ai apprit qu'un plan d'invasion du château était en branle et bientôt terminé. Selon ses dires, Lord Voldemort attaquera le château dans une semaine, à cette heure-ci…

Je me doutais bien que son silence n'était pas normal, dit Dumbledore dans un soupir.

Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Montor. Et pourquoi nous avoir convoqués ?

Dumbledore retira ses lunettes en demi-lune et se frotta les yeux. McGonagall enchaîna :

Nous allons avoir besoin de vos dons de « cracheurs de feu », jeunes hommes…

Vous allez nous retransformer en Dragons ? demanda Ramons.

Non, dit Dumbledore. Enfin si. Enfin… Seulement deux d'entre vous. Les deux autres seront leurs écuyers.

Écuyers ? répéta Harry. Mais nous ne sommes pas cavaliers pour un sou…

Moi si mais… dit Malefoy. Les Dragons ne font pas partie des animaux que je monte habituellement…

Peu importe, dit Rogue. Voldemort possède huit Magyars à Pointes, et chacun sera monté par un Mangemort entraîné exprès durant les neuf derniers mois.

Mais sous notre forme de Dragons, nous n'avons que trois mètres de haut, les Magyars en font six ! dit Harry. C'est perdu d'avance…

Vous serez peut-être moitié moins grands que les Magyars, dit Dumbledore. Mais vous avez une chose en plus, la solidarité et l'amour pour ce château. Au prix de votre vie, vous ne laisserez personne s'emparer de Poudlard.

Évidemment que non, marmonna Malefoy. Seulement… à côté des Magyars, nous sommes des crevettes…

Quelle comparaison, monsieur Malefoy, dit Rogue avec un sourire sarcastique. Je suis certain que vous ne diriez pas cela si vous aviez quelqu'un à protéger au péril de votre vie.

Mais j'ai quelqu'un ! répliqua Malefoy en se redressant.

Dray, je t'en prie, dit Harry en lui prenant le bras, les joues rouges. Tu ne facilites pas les choses et tu t'écarte du chemin.

Le blond pinça les lèvres puis se rassit et croisa les bras. Rogue sourit puis Dumbledore dit :

Bien, dois-je désigner deux d'entre vous ou vous le faites vous-même ?

Nous allons redevenir des Dragons dès ce soir ? demanda Harry.

Oui, monsieur Potter, répondit McGonagall. Une semaine, c'est court pour vous habituer à évoluer avec un humain sur le dos, mais nous ferons en sorte que tout soit prêt pour le jour du combat.

Harry hocha la tête puis il se leva et dit :

Je suis partant alors.

Montor se leva à son tour et Dumbledore hocha la tête.

Harry, dit soudain Malefoy. Laisse-moi y aller.

Pourquoi ? demanda le Gryffondor en baissant les yeux sur son petit-ami.

Changé en dragon, tu ne pourras pas combattre Voldemort comme la prophétie te le destine, dit le Serpentard. Laisse-moi devenir ce Dragon à ta place et je ferais en sorte que tu gagne ce combat, dusses-je y laisser ma vie.

Tu dis des conneries, dit Harry, la gorge nouée. Mais c'est pour ça que je t'aime…

Il l'embrassa alors, provoquant une série de détournements de regards puis le Gryffondor se rassit et le blond se leva, sans lâcher la main de sa moitié.

Bien, dit alors Dumbledore. Allez, suivez le professeur Rogue jusque dans l'enclos où vous avez passé quatre mois. Vos camarades et moi-même vous rejoindre un peu plus tard.

Rogue s'éloigna alors et Malefoy et Montor le suivirent. Lorsque la porte se fut refermée sur eux, Dumbledore se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque au fond de la vaste pièce circulaire. Il tendit la main vers un livre et le tira doucement. Un petit cliquetis se fit entendre puis tout un pan de la bibliothèque recula et disparu ensuite sur le côté.

S uivez-moi, dit le vieux sorcier.

Il baissa la tête en tenant son chapeau et disparu dans l'ombre. Harry McGonagall qui lui fit signe d'y aller puis suivit de Ramons, le Gryffondor s'engagea dans un long couloir, bas de plafond et à peine éclairé de quelques points jaunes fichés entre les pierres.

Entrez, dit Dumbledore en poussant une porte en bois devant lui.

Harry le suivit, puis Ramons, et enfin McGonagall.

« Les appartements de Dumbledore… » songea Harry en découvrant un immense lit à baldaquin bleu. « Quel honneur… »

Vous voici chez moi, dit alors le vieux Directeur en montrant la pièce autour de lui.

Elle était aussi vaste que son bureau mais semblait plus grande grâce aux millions de petits miroirs grands comme la main qui décoraient les murs et le plafond en pente.

Vous êtes les premiers élèves à poser le pied ici, reprit Dumbledore. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause.

Harry regarda McGonagall. Elle n'avait pas l'air surprise de se retrouver dans les appartements privés de son supérieur et Harry cru même voir une ombre de sourire sur son visage si sévère.

Asseyez-vous où vous pouvez, dit alors Dumbledore. Minerva, venez avec moi, ajouta-t-il.

Le professeur de Métamorphose hocha la tête puis suivit le Directeur et Harry regarda autour de lui. Il poussa une pile de livres et s'assit sur un coffre en bois ferré d'or et d'argent. Les douze serrures qu'il comptait renseigna Harry sur sa provenance : c'était le fameux coffre où le faux Maugrey Fol Œil avait enfermé le vrai lors de la quatrième année de Harry.

Ramons s'installa sur un coussin à même le sol et il regarda Harry. Il le questionna du regard mais le Gryffondor haussa les épaules. Un bruit de pas leur fit alors tourner la tête vers l'endroit où avait disparus les deux professeurs, et ceux-ci apparurent, l'un à reculons, l'autre de face, transportant une grosse malle entre eux.

Les deux professeurs déposèrent la malle sur le lit et Harry et Ramons se levèrent. Dumbledore les regarda puis il dit :

Dans cette malle se trouvent des objets qui n'ont pas servit depuis plus de cent ans. Il y a tout un assortiment d'armes blanches, des couteaux, de poignards et des épées, ainsi que des arcs et de flèches. Des protections s'y trouvent également. J'ai rassemblé cet assortiment alors que j'étais encore un jeune homme et que je pouvais encore voyager. Toutes les armes se trouvant dans cette malle ont au moins servit une fois pour tuer une personne ou un animal. Plusieurs d'entre elles ont réussit à blesser des Dragons, notamment. Mais blesser un Dragon ne le rend que plus furieux encore.

J'en ai fait l'expérience, dit Harry amèrement en se souvenant de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Dumbledore le regarda puis McGonagall ouvrit la malle sur son ordre silencieux et les deux sorciers se levèrent et s'approchèrent sur un de Dumbledore.

Hagrid et le professeur sont sûrement en train d'équiper vos amis, dit-il. Ils seront parés d'une armure aux endroits sensibles comme la nuque, la base de la queue, le ventre et la gorge.

La base de la queue ? demanda Harry. Pourquoi donc ? Drago à des écailles aussi épaisses de la largeur de ma main à cet endroit…

Elles sont peut-être épaisses, dit McGonagall. Mais ne pas les protéger reviendrait à signer l'arrêt de mort de monsieur Malefoy ou de monsieur Montor. C'est à cet endroit précis de réside la puissance magique des Dragons. Un vaisseau sanguin spécial véhicule, depuis une glande située à la base de la queue, la magie qui imprègne leur peau. Si jamais cette glande est détruite, le Dragon est réduit à l'état d'un lézard normal.

C'est que nous devrons essayer de frapper alors, dit Ramons.

Oui, mais vous ne pourrez atteindre cet endroit avec une épée, dit Dumbledore. Une lance ou une flèche pourrait faire l'affaire mais le cuir des dragons est très résistant. Une hache peut se briser dessus comme du verre sur du carrelage.

Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, dit Harry.

Mais nous sommes volontaires, dit Ramons. Et nous gagnerons contre cet infâme serpent qui n'a que trop régné ! Il a tué trop de sorciers et de Moldus pour qu'on le laisse vivre encore un jour de plus. Promet-moi, Potter, que tu lui réglera son compte une bonne fois pour toutes.

Je te le promets, Ramons, je l'anéantirais, ne serais-ce que pour venger Drago, répondit Harry, les mâchoires serrées.

Venger monsieur Malefoy ? demanda McGonagall, étonnée.

Ce salopard a posé ses mains sur lui, dit Harry en serrant les poings. Je le tuerais rien que pour ça.

Il l'a… dit Ramons, horrifié.

Harry se contenta de serrer un peu plus les poings et ses phalanges craquèrent.

Quelle horreur… dit McGonagall en portant une main à sa bouche. Pauvre monsieur Malefoy…

Harry, dit alors Dumbledore. Je sais que tu feras tout pour venger l'être cher, mais ne va pas risquer ta vie pour lui, d'accord ? Vous êtes jeunes, ne va pas gâcher ta vie en voulant le venger. Si tu n'y arrive pas, ce ne sera pas grave, d'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête puis Dumbledore se tourna vers la malle et dit :

Bien, le professeur McGonagall et moi allons vous laisser choisir vos armes. Nous retournons dans mon bureau. Je vous fais confiance, vous êtes ici dans l'endroit le plus secret du château… Ne touchez à rien.

Oui, monsieur, dit Ramons en hochant la tête.

Harry en fit autant puis les deux professeurs quittèrent la pièce en laissant la porte ouverte.

Harry s'approcha ensuite de la malle et se mit à farfouiller dedans. Il trouva un long poignard et le montra à Ramons qui secoua la tête :

Je te le laisse, il doit bien y avoir d'autres trucs sympas là-dedans, dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête puis ils décidèrent de vider la malle sur le sol et il s'assirent ensuite au milieu de toutes les armes éparpillées et prirent leur temps pour choisir.

Cependant, dans la Forêt Interdite, un Dragon blanc et un Dragon marron se laissaient « habiller » par Hagrid et Rogue.

Tout cet attirail est-il bien nécessaire, professeur ? demanda Dragon-Montor, couché sur le ventre, Rogue jouant les funambules sur son long cou tout en plaçant, avec l'aide de la magie, de grande plaques d'acier en travers.

Votre nuque, la base de votre queue et votre ventre sont les points les plus vulnérables chez un Dragon, expliqua Rogue en se laissant glisser sur le sol.

La base de ma queue ? répéta Dragon-Montor. Pourquoi donc ?

Il releva le cou pour voir si toutes les plaques d'acier s'enchâssaient bien les unes dans les autres sans l'empêcher de bouger à sa guise, puis il se rallongea et Rogue remonta sur son dos en disant :

Sous les épaisses écailles qui ornent votre puissant appendice caudal, cher monsieur Montor, se trouve la source de votre magie dragonne. C'est une glande qui produit cette essence magique. Elle est ensuite véhiculée dans votre organisme par votre sang, voilà pourquoi elle imprègne autant votre cuir. Si jamais elle est détruite, vous redevenez un simple lézard et le Magyar en face de vous se fera une joie de vous bouffer tout cru.

Dragon-Montor déglutit difficilement puis il tourna la tête vers le Dragon blanc installé plus loin. Sur son dos se tenait Hagrid en équilibre instable.

Professeur, regardez où vous marchez, dit Dragon-Malefoy en fermant un œil. J'ai peut-être un cuir épais mais c'est plein de nerfs là-dessous…

Désolé, Malefoy, dit Hagrid. Mais je suis Garde-Chasse, moi, pas équilibriste. Alors taisez-vous donc deux minutes et laissez-moi pour mettre cette fichue armure.

Le Dragon blanc souffla alors fortement et Hagrid vacilla. Il jeta un regard noir à l'animal qui eut comme un vil sourire.

Depuis le dos de Dragon-Montor, Rogue soupira en secouant la tête puis il se laissa glisser le long du dos du Dragon marron pour atterrir lestement au sol.

La perspective de trimballer Ramons sur mon dos ne m'enchante guère… dit-il. J'aurais peur de lui faire prendre des risques inutiles…

Votre ami sera bien protégé, ne vous en faites pas, dit Rogue en plaçant des plaques d'acier sur toute la longueur du dos du reptile marron. Vous pouvez vous lever, s'il vous plait ? demanda ensuite le professeur de Potions. Merci.

Dragon-Montor regarda alors vers le château et soupira. Ramons n'était même pas de sa maison et il n'avait quasiment aucune affinité avec lui, pas comme Malefoy et Potter qui sortaient ensemble…

Au même moment, dans les appartements privés de Dumbledore, Ramons et Harry terminaient de choisir leurs armes. Ils avaient étalé le contenu du coffre un peu partout et Dumbledore se figea en voyant le souk qui régnait dans sa chambre.

Hé bien, dit-il avec un sourire. On peut dire que vous savez prendre vos aises vous deux…

Pardon, professeur, dit Ramons avec un léger sourire contrit. Nous rangerons.

J'y compte bien, dit Dumbledore. Au fait, vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il prit un poignard et dit :

Celui-là, je le réserve pour Voldemort. Si jamais il abat Drago d'une façon où d'une autre, je l'achèverais avec ceci… après avoir achevé Drago s'il le faut.

Harry… dit le vieux sorcier. C'est bien de parer à toute éventualité, mais je suis certain que tu feras tout pour qu'il n'arrive rien aux personnes que tu estime.

Évidemment, dit Harry en serrant le poignard dans sa main. Mais je refuse de voir souffrir celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Si jamais il est grièvement blessé dans le combat, je l'achèverais de mes mains, puis je le vengerais en tuant Voldemort.

Dumbledore eut un léger soupir puis il regarda Ramons qui lui montra les armes choisies.

C'est bien, les garçons, vous avez de bonnes armes, dit-il après que Harry lui eut montré les siennes à son tour. Maintenant, vous devez choisir des armures ou des protections de cuir, vous ne pourrez combattre sans rien.

Les protections de cuir sont-elles efficaces ? demanda Ramons.

C'est du cuir de troll, dit Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas aussi épais que le cuir de Dragon mais c'est deux fois plus résistant. Une épée peut se briser dessus si elle frappe au mauvais endroit, mais elle peut tout aussi bien transpercer si elle frappe au bon endroit.

Et où sont ces endroits ? demanda Harry.

Je ne le sais, répondit Dumbledore avec un haussement d'épaules. Cela dépend de la constitution du cuir. C'est une histoire de molécule d'eau et de molécule d'air quand je suis bien incapable de vous expliquer. Si vous voulez un cours, demandez au professeur Rogue, il doit connaître.

Les deux jeunes sorciers hochèrent la tête puis Harry songea soudain à Malefoy et à leur petite entorse au règlement de ce midi. Ca avait été, sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le sachent, la dernière fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour avant le grand combat, et Harry promit de prendre sur lui pour se retenir le plus possible.

Après avoir rangé les armes restantes dans la grande malle et miniaturisée celles qu'ils emportaient, ainsi que leurs tenues de combat, Harry et Ramons gagnèrent l'enclos et retrouvèrent leurs compagnons d'infortune et les deux professeurs qui achevaient de parer les deux Dragons.

Vous voilà, dit Rogue. Vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?

Oui, professeur, dit Harry. Nous allons commencer ce soir ? Il est pourtant tard…

Non, dit Rogue. Vos amis vont aller se reposer et vous aussi. Demain, je viendrais vous réveiller personnellement dans votre dortoir à chacun. Je superviserais les entraînements avec Hagrid.

Harry et Ramons hochèrent la tête puis les deux garçons allèrent souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux Dragons avant de regagner le château en laissant leurs armes sous une bâche à l'intérieur de l'enclos, près de la porte que Hagrid verrouilla soigneusement.

Il était plus de minuit quand Harry se glissa dans son lit, l'esprit ailleurs. Vidant sa tête, il monta de solides barrières puis ferma les yeux s'endormi aussitôt, bercé par les respirations calmes de ses amis et les ronflements discrets de Ron.

Cependant, il ignorait que, dans la tour adjacente, celle des filles, l'une d'elles manquait à l'appel. C'était Hermione. Ne pouvant dormir à cause d'un certain mal-être mensuel, la brunette avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le château en espérant que son mal de ventre passe. C'est donc en chemise de nuit et pantoufles qu'elle quitta la Tour de Gryffondor après que la Grosse Dame eut compati pendant de longues minutes sur le sort des pauvres jeunes filles qui devaient subir ces désagréments.

Sans s'en rendre compte, la jeune fille se retrouva dans le hall d'entrée et, par malchance, elle tomba sur la seule personne qu'elle aurait à tous prix voulut éviter : Rogue.

Et alors, miss Granger ? demanda le professeur de Potions. Où vous allez ainsi ? Il est plus de minuit, miss, vous devriez être couchée depuis longtemps.

Je ne peux pas dormir, professeur, s'excusa Hermione. J'ai mal au ventre.

Et je suppose qu'un peu de marche nocturne aurait des vertus médicales sur les crampes d'estomac ? dit Rogue sur un ton acide.

Ce ne sont pas des crampes d'estomac, dit Hermione. Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Le professeur haussa un sourcil puis il soupira et dit :

Ah ces femmes… Aller, venez, miss Granger, j'ai peut-être bien quelque chose qui va vous soulager.

Hermione, d'abord étonnée, suivit l'homme en noir jusqu'à sa salle de classe puis dans son bureau et enfin dans son appartement, les trois endroits étant tous sur le même plan, simplement séparés par de courts couloirs sombres.

Asseyez-vous et prenez ceci, dit Rogue en montrant le canapé vert foncé et en tendant à la brunette une bouillotte qu'il venait de récupérer dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Hermione, surprise, prit le boudin bleu en cuir et alla s'asseoir. Elle replia ses jambes sous elle et pressa la bouillotte bienfaitrice contre son ventre douloureux.

Rogue la regarda un instant puis il soupira et disparut derrière une porte. Il revint un instant plus tard et tendit à la jeune fille une fiole contenant un liquide rouge avant de prendre place en face d'elle, dans un grand fauteuil en cuir noir clouté d'argent.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

Un filtre que j'ai inventé pour soulager les problèmes mensuels des femmes de ce château, dit Rogue en plissant le nez. C'est le professeur Sinistra qui est venue me voir en premier pour me demander si je n'avais pas quelque chose pour ce genre problème, madame Pomfresh n'ayant rien de bien efficace. Cela fait bien longtemps que cette petite fiole soulage les femmes de ce château, certaines élèves y compris, sans pour autant qu'elles sachent toutes que c'est moi qui ai inventé ce filtre.

Et c'est efficace ? demanda Hermione.

Il faut croire, se contenta de répondre Rogue.

Sceptique mais ayant confiance en son professeur, Hermione fit sauter le bouchon de liège avec os ongle puis huma la potion. Elle sentait la rose. Cela la fit sourire puis elle vida le contenu et questionna Roue du regard.

Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Cela peut mettre une minute à une heure, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai jamais testée.

Évidemment, suis-je sotte, dit Hermione en posant la fiole sur la table basse.

Elle se rencogna ensuite dans le coin du sofa et pressa un peu la bouillotte contre son ventre en fronçant les sourcils.

Depuis le temps que je fais mes rondes le soir, je ne vous avais encore jamais vue dehors toute seule, la nuit qui plus es, dit l'homme en s'appuyant contre son dossier, tout en croisant les jambes.

D'habitude, je prends un médicament Moldu pour ne pas les avoir, dit Hermione. Mais là, je suis à court et je ne rentre pas chez moi avant un bon moment…

Demandez à votre mère de vous envoyez ce médicament par hibou… suggéra Rogue.

Je ne peux pas, il me faut une ordonnance de mon médecin. Évidemment, je pourrais très bien fausser compagnie aux surveillants de Pré-au-Lard, dimanche prochain, mais mon médecin est en congé le dimanche, comme un fait exprès.

Vous en avez encore pour combien de temps ? demanda Rogue.

Une semaine, peut-être moins, répondit Hermione.

Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous fournir assez de filtre pour la semaine.

Vous feriez ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

Et pourquoi pas ? répondit Rogue en haussant les sourcils. Sans vous autres, chères femmes, nous ne serions pas là, nous autres hommes.

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis elle sourit et Rogue se leva. Il retourna là où il avait prit le filtre puis il revint avec une petite boite en bois contenant dix bouteilles du liquide. Il les posa sur la table basse et Hermione le remercia.

Pas de quoi, grommela l'homme en retournant s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

Il passa une jambe sur l'autre et observa Hermione de haut en bas. La jeune fille rougit et resserra sa robe de chambre.

Pardon, dit Rogue en détournant le regard.

Ce n'est pas grave, dit Hermione. J'aurais été dans une autre tenue, cela ne m'aurait rien fait que vous me regardiez ainsi, mais là… Je suis simplement vêtue de ma chemise de nuit et d'une fine robe de chambre…

Qu'un homme de mon âge vous regarde ne vous fait rien ? demanda alors Rogue. Je veux dire, cela ne vous dégoûte pas ?

Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Hermione. Trouvez grâce au yeux des garçons de son âge, c'est bien, mais trouvez grâce aux personnes plus âgées, c'est encore mieux.

Vous êtes bien différente de la miss Granger qui évolue la journée dans ce château, dit alors Rogue en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Vous aussi, professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Vous m'auriez surprise en plein jour, vous ne m'auriez certainement pas invitée chez vous ni offert ce remède si gracieusement.

Mes services ne sont pas gratuits d'ordinaire, dit Rogue. Mais je peux faire une exception.

Et pourquoi donc ? Le mérites-je autant ?

Pas spécialement, mais vous m'êtes agréable donc j'en profite un peu, dit Rogue avec un petit rictus.

Hermione haussa les sourcils puis elle dit :

Un sourire sur votre visage si rigide en temps normaux… Ce n'est pas une chose que j'oublierais. Vous devriez sourire plus souvent, cela vous va bien mieux.

Merci du compliment, miss, dit Rogue en détournant la tête.

Hermione sourit. Décidément, l'habit de fait vraiment pas le moine, comme on dit chez les Moldus…


	10. Chapter 10

Kikouuuuu ! Me revoila avec le chapitre 10 ! Desolée pour l'attente, j'ai eut une panne d'inspi mais la c bon, c revenu, la preuve, j'ai deja ecrit le chapitre 14, arf !

Aller, je vous ennuie pas plus longtemps ! Bonne lecture et oubliez pas une chite review si vous avéz aimé (meme si vous avez pas aimé --u )

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Tout va bien, Ramons ? demanda Hagrid en relevant le garçon qui venait de chuter de sa monture.

Oui, ça va, répondit le Serdaigle en frottant son dos endolori.

Ce genre d'erreur durant le combat peu vous coûter la vie, dit Rogue en tendant sa lance au garçon. Montor peut ne pas se rendre compte que vous êtes tombé et vous marcher dessus.

Je sais, professeur… dit Ramons, penaud. On y retourne, ajouta-t-il.

Dragon-Montor s'approcha en s'excusant et baissa une main. Ramons grimpa dessus en se tenant au pouce griffu puis il sauta dans une selle très profonde fixée juste derrière le cou du reptile. Deux grosses sangles la maintenaient en place en passant autour du cou du Dragon, se croisant sur le poitrail du reptile qui avait, autour de sa puissante mandibule inférieure, un épais lien de cuir relié à deux longues rênes permettant au cavalier de le diriger plus aisément qu'en criant.

Aller, Montor, on y retourne, dit Harry en se tortillant dans sa selle pour soulager son dos.

Il tira sur les rênes pour que Dragon-Malefoy aille à gauche et le Dragon blanc souffla une forte rafale par ses naseaux, équivalant à un soupir.

Je t'en prie, Drago, dit le Gryffondor sur un ton las. Un peu de bonne volonté.

Je t'en ficherais de la bonne volonté, grogna Dragon-Malefoy en baissant la tête. Ce n'est pas toi qui transporte un humain depuis sept heures du mat'.

Hé ! dit Harry en donnant un coup de poing sur l'epaule du Dragon blanc.

Malefoy, Potter, un peu de silence, s'il vous plait ! dit Rogue. Aller, reprenez l'entraînement.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'ils s'entraînaient l'un contre l'autre, Ramons et lui, mais, pour tout avouer, ils n'avançaient pas vraiment.

Voldemort va attaquer le collège dans peu de temps, dit Harry alors que Dragon-Malefoy retenait le jet de Ramons avec son aile droite. Et tout ce que nous faisons, c'est nous taper dessus, juché sur un Dragon moitié moins grand que les Magyars de Voldemort.

Que veux-tu, dit Dragon-Malefoy. On y peut rien, nous n'avons pas de Magyars sous la main pour nous entraîner.

Non, peut-être, dit Harry. Mais si au moins vous saviez voler, ça nous avancerait…

Un silence suivit puis Harry arrêta le Dragon blanc et leva son épée au ciel, signalant un arrêt du combat.

Quoi encore, Potter ? demanda Rogue sur un ton exaspéré.

Pour s'obstiner à s'entraîner au sol ? demanda le Gryffondor en quittant sa selle.

Il s'assit sur la main du Dragon blanc et reprit :

Un Dragon, c'est fait pour voler et je suis certain que les Magyars ne vont pas se gêner… Nous n'avons peut-être que deux Dragons mais si nous restons au sol, nous allons pas faire long feu.

Rogue regarda le Gryffondor sans rien dire puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Hagrid qui dit :

Ma foi… C'est vrai ce que tu dis là… Nous n'y avions pas pensé…

Harry eut un sourire puis le long cou de Dragon-Malefoy se courba vers le professeur de Potion en disant :

Et pourquoi ne pas demander aux autres septième année de participer ?

Participer à quoi, monsieur Malefoy ? demanda Rogue.

Nous aimons tous notre château, dit Ramons en descendant du dos de Dragon-Montor. Il n'est pas juste que seul deux élèves participent à la bataille tandis que les autres défendent le château.

Vous voudriez que d'autres élèves soient changés en Dragons pour vous soutenir ? demanda Hagrid.

Pas pour nous soutenir, dit Harry. Mais pour former une véritable armada de petits Dragons…

Petits Dragons ? dit Dragon-Malefoy. Je t'en prie…

Harry sourit au Dragon blanc puis Rogue, une main sur le menton, semblant réfléchir, dit :

Ma foi… Il faudrait en parler au Directeur, mais je crains que cela ne soit trop tard… Il nous reste moins de soixante-douze heures avant demain…

Peu importe, dit Harry. Nous nous entraînerons tout le jour et toute la nuit s'il le faut, mais à deux, nous n'y arriverons jamais et Poudlard tombera aux mains de Voldemort. Je suis certain que personne ne le veut, pas même vous, professeur Rogue.

Bien sûr que non, grogna Rogue. Cependant…

Au lieu de palabrer, dit soudain Hagrid. Et si vous alliez voir le Directeur pour lui en parler ?

Mais… Hagrid, je vous en prie, dit Rogue.

Le demi-géant le regarda, les sourcils froncés, puis Rogue renifla dédaigneusement avant de faire volte-face et s'en aller, ronchonnant, dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

Quelle autorité, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Hagrid lui rendit son sourire puis le Gryffondor remonta dans sa selle et Hagrid décida de faire des essais de vol.

Battez bien des ailes, les Dragons, dit-il. Il faut qu'elles se renforcent le plus possible.

De sa main, il tenait ses cheveux plaqués sur son crâne pour éviter que les bourrasques soulevées par les ailes des deux Dragons ne les rendent encore plus hirsutes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Juché sur Dragon-Malefoy, Harry se concentrait pour conserver son équilibre tout en maniant son épée ou sa lance. Les deux puissantes ailes de Dragon-Malefoy le secouaient pas mal, mais le Gryffondor était quasiment certain que ces « turbulences » seraient moindres une fois en plein ciel.

Soudain, une rumeur sourde lui fit lever les yeux et Dragon-Malefoy cessa de brasser l'air et baissa la tête jusqu'au sol, entraînant son poitrail dans le même mouvement, provoquant chez Harry la désagréable sensation que son estomac se retournait comme une chaussette.

La prochaine fois, Dray, tu me préviens quand tu fais ça… dit le Gryffondor en déglutissant. J'ai faillit rendre mon déjeuner…

Désolé, dit le Dragon blanc en regardant son compagnon du coin de l'œil.

Que se passe-t-il, monsieur le Directeur ? demanda Hagrid en regardant approcher Dumbledore.

Il était suivit par une bonne quarantaine d'élèves et une poignée de professeurs.

Le professeur Rogue vient de m'informer d'une nouvelle qui m'a semblée bien audacieuse, dit le vieux sorcier. Monsieur Potter, monsieur Ramons, descendez donc et approchez.

Les deux garçons se laissèrent glisser au sol et s'approchèrent du Directeur qui dit :

Votre idée est très intéressante, seulement, je ne sais pas si vous en êtes rendu compte, mais il ne reste pas tout à fait trois jours avant le combat et…

Peut-être, dit Harry. Mais comme je disais au professeur Rogue tout à l'heure, à deux, c'est la défaite assurée, même si nous sommes bien entraînés. Tandis que si nous avons toute une armada de petits dragons hargneux qui en veulent pour leur argent, nous avons plus de chance de gagner, non ? Vous avez suffisamment d'élèves et de professeurs pour tenir en respect les Mangemorts à pied tandis que Ramons et moi, nous occuperont les Magyars et leurs cavaliers grâce à nos Dragons…

Dumbledore pinça les lèvres. Il semblait sceptique. Regardant Dragon-Malefoy et Dragon-Montor, il fit bouger sa moustache puis soudain, il dit :

Aller, c'est d'accord. Mais nous n'allons pas transformer d'autres élèves en Dragons, ce serait trop long et trop risqué.

Mais alors ? demanda Ramons. Comment comptez-vous fournir notre armée ?

C'est simple, dit McGonagall. Les sortilèges de duplication fonctionnent très bien sur les Dragons…

Quoi ? dit Dragon-Malefoy. Vous comptez me multiplier ? Ca va bien, oui ?

Très bien, monsieur Malefoy, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. Aller, allons dans le parc du château… Ha au fait ! ajouta-t-il. Vingt élèves chacun, c'est bon ?

Parfait, dit Harry sans trop réfléchir.

Ramons hocha la tête à son tour puis tout le monde se rendit dans le parc du château, bien plus vaste que l'enclos. Les deux Dragons se placèrent au centre du parc, à quelques mètres du lac et Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue sortirent leurs baguettes magiques.

Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Dumbledore aux deux reptiles.

Le Dragon blanc et le marron hochèrent la tête puis Harry vit son compagnon fermer les yeux. Il entendit ensuite une injonction puissante et des rayons bleutés frappèrent les deux Dragons en pleine poitrine. La douleur du sortilège fit rugir les deux reptiles.

Une clameur monta alors du groupe d'élèves massés aux abords du château et Harry recula d'un pas en voyant son compagnon se multiplier rapidement.

Dumbledore était suffisamment puissant, magiquement parlant, pour multiplier Dragon-Malefoy, tout seul, mais McGonagall eut besoin du concours de Rogue pour multiplier Dragon-Montor.

En quelques secondes, l'endroit fut rempli de Dragons blancs et marrons, tous à l'effigie de leur source, et Harry eut un moment de panique en cherchant son compagnon des yeux. Il finit par le repérer, appuyé sur ses mains, secouant lentement sa tête.

Woh punaise ! dit-il en portant une de ses grandes mains à sa tête. J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un troupeau d'Hippogriffes…

Il releva alors la tête et regarda autour de lui.

C'est un cauchemar, dit-il. Harry…

Je suis-là, dit le brun à ses pattes.

Le Dragon blanc baissa la tête et Harry sauta sur son dos. Le reptile se releva ensuite et Harry eut tout loisir de voir l'étendue du sortilège.

Il va falloir les transporter ailleurs, dit Rogue. Quarante-deux Dragons ne peuvent tenir dans l'enclos…

Emmenons-les sur la lande qui a servit pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, dit alors Hagrid. Il y a largement assez de place.

Il nous faudrait un gros Portoloin, dit Dumbledore.

Ou plusieurs, dit McGonagall. Les Moldus sont bien pour cela, ils laissent toujours traîner tout et n'importe quoi. Il nous sera facile de trouver une auto abandonnée ou tout autre objet volumineux à transformer.

Dumbledore hocha la tête puis il envoya Rogue, Sinistra et Vector chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin. Pendant ce temps, les professeurs répartirent les quarante élèves volontaires en deux groupes. Chacun choisit ensuite son Dragon sous les ordres de Harry ou Ramons puis les plus doués en sortilèges et les professeurs se mirent au devoir de parer les Dragons d'armures identiques à leurs sources, avec tout de même quelques différences afin que les élèves puissent reconnaître leurs montures plus aisément.

Hermione ! dit Harry en voyant son amie arriver, tenant à la main un carquois de flèches et arborant un grand arc ouvragé en travers de la poitrine. Tu m'accompagne ?

Évidemment, dit la brunette. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester au sol les bras croisés alors que mon meilleur ami va s'éclater tout seul, juché sur le dos d'un Dragon. Ron aussi est là, il devrait être dans l'équipe marron… Oui là-bas, regarde, il prend possession de son Dragon.

Harry pivota dans sa selle et regarda son ami caresser maladroitement le gros museau d'un Dragon marron trois fois plus grand que lui.

Il va s'en sortir, assura ensuite le Gryffondor en se retournant vers Hermione. Et nous aussi, ajouta-t-il en caressant le cou de son compagnon qui hocha légèrement la tête.

Je vais venger ma mère, dit Dragon-Malefoy en retroussant ses babines. Ce serpent va crever et si j'en ai l'occasion, je me ferais une joie de le bouffer !

Tu en seras malade, Malefoy, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Il est pourri jusqu'à l'os.

Un Dragon blanc s'approcha alors d'elle et lui souffla dessus.

Je crois que ce « moi » t'a adoptée, Granger, dit Dragon-Malefoy. Aller, en selle, on ne va pas traîner deux heures.

Bien dit, dit Harry.

Il récupéra ses armes fixées le long des flancs du Dragon puis celui-ci se redressa ensuite sur ses puissantes pattes arrières et rugit. Le silence se fit autour d'eux et Harry porta sa baguette magique contre sa gorge.

Le Grand Jour est bientôt là, les amis ! clama-t-il. Nous allons enfin régler son compte à ce satané Lord ! Grâce à nos Dragons, nous allons le prendre par surprise car je suis certain qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que nous soyons prêts pour le recevoir. Il nous reste moins de trois jours afin que vous soyez tous prêts à affronter les Magyars à Pointes qu'il compte parmi ses fidèles. Mais nous serons prêts, je vous en fait la promesse ! Cette nuit, personne ne dormira, les autres nuits non plus ! Nous nous entraînerons au vol, et à la lutte au corps à corps jusqu'à l'aube et même après !

Il marqua une pause puis ajouta :

Étant donné que nous sommes très nombreux, nous allons déménager de camp d'entraînement ! Les professeurs Rogue, Vector et Sinistra vont bientôt revenir avec des Portoloin qui nous emmènerons dans un endroit connu seul du professeur Dumbledore et où nous aurons la place de nous mouvoir. Je dirigerais l'équipe blanche et Ramons, de Serdaigle, l'équipe marron. Vous devrez nous obéir sans broncher, votre avenir est en jeu, ne l'oubliez surtout pas ! Si vous n'avez pas d'armes, conjurez-en. Vous savez tous faire, je suppose, un simple sortilège de transformation ?

Des têtes se hochèrent et Hermione montra fièrement son arc, cramponnée à la selle de son Dragon, peu rassurée de se trouver juchée sur un animal imprévisible de trois mètres cinquante de haut.

Choisissez des armes solides, peu lourdes, maniables et préparez de quoi en conjurer de nouvelles en cas de casse ou de perte ! reprit Harry après adressé un signe de tête à son amie.

D'un léger coup de talons, il fit avancer Dragon-Malefoy et continua de donner des directives sous les regards admiratifs de Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Ce garçon ira loin, monsieur, dit le professeur de Métamorphose en hochant la tête. Il a tellement de hargne dans son cœur qu'il dirige ses camarades du bout des doigts. Nous n'avons même pas besoin d'intervenir, c'est surprenant.

Vous avez raison, Minerva, dit Dumbledore en hochant également la tête. Il s'est fixé un objectif, il l'atteindra. Il veut venger ses parents et Sirius et il aura sa vengeance, quoi qu'il arrive, même s'il doit y laisser sa vie. Il ne laissera pas Voldemort en vie plus longtemps, il est décidé et rien ne le fera changer d'avis. Regardez comme il évolue avec ce Dragon… On dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie…

McGonagall hocha la tête puis Dumbledore reprit :

Bien ! Venez, Minerva, retournons dans le château expliquer aux élèves restants ce qu'il va se passer. Severus et Hagrid se chargeront d'envoyer notre « armée » dans un lieu sécurisé. Vector nous rejoindra, il a des directives à suivre.

McGonagall hocha une énième fois la tête puis les deux professeurs retournèrent dans le château, écoutant distraitement Harry crier ses ordres et la plupart des élèves répondre par une affirmation décidée.

Harry avait finit son discours et évoluait parmi les rangs de son équipe, vérifiant les armures et les harnachements tout en prodiguant quelques conseils ou astuces pour manier une arme ou un Dragon, quand Vector, Sinistra et Rogue reparurent, marchant tranquillement sur le chemin terreux qui menait au château.

Rogue tenait dans une main un grand sac en plastique vert, et son visage était tordu de dégoût. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers Hagrid et lâcha le sac à ses pieds. Il s'éloigna ensuite de quelques pas en se frottant nerveusement les mains et Hagrid ouvrit le sac poubelle d'un coup de pied.

Des mini-voitures rouillées et cabossées, sortant visiblement d'une casse, ainsi que des blocs de béton de la taille de cailloux, dégringolèrent sur la pelouse du parc.

Sautant du dos de son Dragon, Harry s'approcha et prit une des mini-voitures. Il l'inspecta puis hocha la tête et la lança loin devant lui. Rogue se chargea de lui faire retrouver sa taille normale et un gros 4X4 noir complètement défoncé, sans pare-brise, phares et autres accessoires, atterrit dans un bruit de ferraille sur le sol.

Parfait, dit Hagrid avec un signe de tête pour Rogue. Bien, Harry, à toi l'honneur. Va chercher quelques-uns de tes camarades, le plus possible.

Harry hocha la tête puis il se tourna vers les Dragons blancs, massés près de la Forêt Interdite. Il leur fit signe d'approcher et leurs cavaliers sautèrent de leur dos pour y voir mieux.

Une fois le Portoloin activé, chaque Dragon devra poser une patte dessus pour être emporté, dit-il. Tout le monde a déjà utilisé au moins une fois ce genre de moyen de locomotion ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

La plupart des têtes se hochèrent et le Gryffondor reprit :

L'arrivée d'un Portoloin s'effectue dans les airs, comme vous le savez. Ce sera donc un bon début d'entraînement pour le vol. Hermione, tu va partir avec le premier groupe des Dragons Blancs. Tu superviseras l'installation d'un campement dès votre arrivée.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, juchée sur son Dragon. Elle était la seule à ne pas en être descendue, estimant devoir d'abord s'habituer à sentir cette boule de muscles entre ses jambes afin de l'apprivoiser au mieux.

Je vais me charger de la transformation, dit alors Rogue.

Harry hocha la tête puis le professeur de Potions tira sa baguette magique mais Sinistra dit :

Laissez Severus, je vais m'en charger.

Mais ?

J'insiste, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Un peu étonné, Rogue lui céda néanmoins sa place et le professeur d'Astronomie changea la voiture en Portoloin. Il brilla un instant puis les élèves remontèrent sur leurs Dragons et les firent approcher de la voiture.

Huit reptiles purent toucher l'automobile sans trop de problèmes, et Harry réussit à caser six autres Dragons dans les interstices laissés entre leurs compagnons. Treize montures et leurs cavaliers prirent la direction de la lande où s'était déroulée, trois ans plus tôt, la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, des restes de sortilèges Repousse-Moldus étant encore présents et suffisamment vivaces pour protéger les Dragons et les sorciers durant les trois prochains jours.

Il fallut de nombreux voyages pour envoyer les quarante-deux Dragons sur la lande, et bientôt, il ne resta plus que Ramons et Dragon-Montor, ainsi que Harry et Dragon-Malefoy, et Hagrid dans le parc du collège. Rogue et Sinistra avaient profité d'un convoi pour rejoindre le camp et commencer tout de suite les entraînements.

Bien, dit Hagrid une fois le dernier convoi partit. A notre tour. Je vais aller prévenir le Directeur que…

Inutile de vous déplacer, Hagrid, je suis là, dit Dumbledore en approchant, suivit de McGonagall. Vous partez ? Tout le monde est arrivé à bon port ?

J'imagine, dit Harry avec un signe de tête.

Il sauta sur le dos de Dragon-Malefoy puis s'approcha du bloc de béton armé posé devant Hagrid. Ramons imita le Gryffondor puis Hagrid hissa sur son épaule un gros sac et saisit Crockdur par son collier.

S'il y a le moindre problème, professeur, dit le demi-géant. Vous nous envoyez Fumseck et nous rappliquons aussitôt.

Je prends note, dit Dumbledore avec un léger sourire. Aller, filez et tâchez d'être prêts à temps.

Aucun soucis, professeur, dit Harry, l'air déterminé. Quand je dis quelque chose, je le fais.

Je n'en doute pas, dit le vieux sorcier. Allez, filez vite…

Harry lui fit un signe de tête puis Dragon-Malefoy posa une main sur le bloc de béton. Dragon-Montor en fit autant, puis Hagrid et le Portoloin les emporta. Ils reparurent dans le ciel au-dessus d'un immense campement semé des toiles des tentes et des Dragons blancs et marrons.

On s'accroche, professeur Hagrid ! dit Dragon-Montor en saisissant Hagrid par les épaules dans ses grandes mains.

Dragon-Malefoy, lui, préféra s'occuper du gros sac et du chien qu'il lâcha un peu avant d'atterrir lourdement sur le sol.

Pas mal pour un premier vol, mon cœur, dit Harry en lui flattant le cou.

Dragon-Malefoy hocha la tête puis Harry descendit de son dos et le dessella. Il l'envoya se promener un moment et s'approcha de la plus grande des tentes. Les couleurs de Poudlard flottaient au-dessus et le Gryffondor se glissa dessous. Il ne fut guère étonné de ne pas découvrir un minuscule étouffoir mais une grande salle où se tenaient les professeurs Rogue et Sinistra, tous deux appuyés de part et d'autre d'une longue table sur laquelle était déroulé, dans le sens de la longueur, un long parchemin bien rempli.

Ha Potter ! dit Rogue en se redressant. Vous voilà enfin. Voici la liste complète des élèves volontaires. Étant donné le nombre de Dragons, nous allons fractionner tout cela en plusieurs groupes afin d'y voir plus clair. Il y a moyen de faire dix groupes de quatre ou cinq Dragons, ajouta-t-il. Sinistra, Hagrid et moi-même sommes en mesure d'en diriger un ou deux chacun et…

Un, dit Harry. Je suis d'accord pour que vous ayez un groupe de Dragons à diriger, mais un seul. J'en aurais un et Hermione et Ron aussi. Cela fait déjà neuf dirigeants. Il nous en manque un seul.

Moi je veux bien…

Harry se retourna et vit Ginny tenant d'une main le rabat e l'entrée de la tente.

Ginny ? dit le Gryffondor.

Miss Weasley, dit Rogue, les sourcils froncés. Que faites-vous ici ?

Je suis arrivée avec le groupe quatre, monsieur, dit la jeune fille rousse en fronçant à son tour les sourcils. Et Harry, je suis volontaire pour diriger le dernier groupe, ajouta-t-elle en regardant son ami.

Je suis touché de ta proposition, Gin, dit Harry. Mais j'aurais préféré un septième année…

Ha… dit Ginny. Je vois… Tant pis alors.

Ne te vexe pas, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi mais…

Te fatigue pas, Harry, dit la rouquine avec un geste de la main. Je vais te chercher un septième année, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête, un peu peiné, puis la jeune fille disparut et il lâcha un gros soupir. Sinistra sourit puis elle dit :

Les femmes, que de problèmes, surtout à cet âge-là.

Pourquoi avoir refusé sa demande, Potter ? demanda alors Rogue. Elle est aussi déterminée que n'importe lequel d'entre-nous et…

Et je refuse qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, coupa Harry en pivotant. Ginny est la première fille avec qui je suis sortit, l'année passée. Je tiens énormément à elle et je refuse qu'il lui arrive quoi que soit. Les plus jeunes élèves du camp seront encadrés par des plus vieux afin qu'ils ne risquent rien mais si j'ai refusé que Ginny dirige un groupe, c'est pour la préserver.

Mais, monsieur Potter, dit Sinistra, un peu larguée. Vous sortez avec monsieur Malefoy, non ? Pourquoi donc tenir autant à cette jeune fille ?

Laissez tomber, dit Harry. Vous êtes des adultes, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Je ne vous permets pas, Potter… commença Rogue.

Severus, laissez, dit alors Sinistra. Il a raison, nous sommes des adultes, nous avons dépassé ce stade… Nous avons vécu la guerre, nous avons perdu des proches, nous avons apprit à ne pas nous attacher à une personne au risque d'être malade lorsqu'elle partira…

Mais…

Sinistra secoua la tête et Harry quitta la tente en lançant :

Je vous charge de faire les groupes, professeur Rogue. Si cela est possible, veillez à mettre au moins un septième année dans chaque groupe, vu que, comme j'ai cru le comprendre, le professeur Dumbledore a laissé des sixième année s'engager.

J'y veillerais, dit Rogue avec un signe de tête.

La porte de la tente se referma ensuite et le Gryffondor se dirigea vers l'immense parc où les Dragons se reposaient un moment avant d'attaquer l'entraînement.

Alors que le Gryffondor cherchait des yeux son compagnon, on le saisit par les deux bras et on l'entraîna dans une autre direction.

Ron ? Hermione ? dit-il en reconnaissant ses « ravisseurs ». Mais où vous m'emmenez ?

Nulle part, on va juste faire un petit tour pour décompresser, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle lâcha ensuite le bras de son ami et Ron dit :

Tu sais Harry, on ne te laissera jamais tomber. Même pendant le combat, on ne te laissera pas tomber. Tu es notre meilleur ami et si jamais tu es trop mal en point pour affronter Voldemort, on le fera pour toi.

C'est gentil, dit Harry avec un sourire. Mais je vaincrais Voldemort, quoiqu'il arrive. Même si je dois y laisser ma vie, je vengerais mes parents, Sirius et Drago.

Malefoy ? répéta Hermione, étonnée. Qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

Le visage de Harry s'assombrit soudain et ses poings se crispèrent. Il dit, entre ses dents :

Ce salopard l'a touché… Il a posé ses hideuses mains sur le corps de mon petit-ami… Il lui a fait du mal, jamais je ne le lui pardonnerais.

Hermione pâlit soudain, comprenant de quoi parlait son ami. Les tâches de rousseur de Ron semblèrent malades et il déglutit, comprenant à son tour.

Quelle horreur… souffla Hermione, choquée.


	11. Chapter 11

Et voila le grand combat tant attendu ! J'espere ne pas vous decevoir avec ca, c'est une chose super importante, lol !

Aller, je blablate pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse decouvrir

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

- Harry, tu es là ?

Hermione souleva la bâche qui fermait l'entrée d'une des vastes tente des garçons et pénétra à l'intérieur après avoir vérifié qu'aucun spécimen mâle n'était en petite tenue à son arrivée.

- Il n'est pas ici, miss Granger, dit Rogue en s'approchant, zigzaguant parmi les sacs de couchage disposés en vrac ici et là. Il est levé depuis déjà deux bonnes heures, il doit être avec monsieur Malefoy, dans le parc.

- Ok, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers le parc où de nombreux Dragons dormaient encore. Merci, professeur.

Hermione se détourna et Rogue la regarda s'éloigner. Il retint le battant de la tente puis le laissa retomber et retourna à son petit-déjeuner dans le fond de la tente.

Le jour se levait à peine et pourtant, de nombreux élèves étaient déjà levés. Certains n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et allaient se reposer dans leurs tentes respectives, d'autres se levaient et gagnaient l'enclos tout en mangeant un toast ou une cuisse de poulet, suivant sa faim.

Hermione passa sous la corde qui faisait office d'enclos et elle navigua au milieu des immenses corps blancs et marrons de nombreux Dragons épuisés.

Il faisait frais ce matin et Hermione frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre en soufflant dans l'air un nuage de vapeur tout en regardant autour d'elle. Enfin, elle repéra Harry, assit à même le sol, devant un Dragon couché sur le ventre qui semblait l'écouter attentivement.

- Bonjour Harry, dit-elle en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Salut, Malefoy, ajouta-t-elle en posant sa main sur le museau du Dragon blanc.

- Salut Granger, répondit-il. Bien dormi ?

- Pas beaucoup, dit la brunette en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je viens de laisser mon Dragon pour qu'il se repose, je me suis entraînée contre Rogue une grande partie de la nuit.

Elle se frotta un œil pour confirmer son manque de sommeil puis elle dit :

- Tu as dormi, Harry ?

- Oui, oui, dit le Gryffondor en hochant la tête. Drago était fatigué hier, je l'ai laissé se reposer cette nuit mais aujourd'hui, on va reprendre le vol, ok ?

Le Dragon blanc hocha la tête. A ce moment même, une ombre passa en sifflant au-dessus d'eux et tous trois levèrent la tête pour voir le ventre brillant d'un Dragon marron filer à toute allure.

- Certains se débrouillent très bien, dit Dragon-Malefoy en regardant Harry. Nous ne sommes pourtant ici que depuis une dizaine d'heures, et la plupart est déjà prête à se battre.

- Oui, dit Harry. Mais pas suffisamment pour affronter un Magyar à Pointes. Nous avons encore deux jours et deux nuits si tout se passe bien pour continuer les entraînements.

Hermione hocha la tête puis elle regarda son ami se lever et grimper sur le dos de son Dragon en disant :

- Je veux que ce soir, le plus grand nombre de Dragons sachent parfaitement voler. A la nuit, nous attaquerons le combat en vol, Mione. Dis-le à ton groupe.

- Oui, Harry, dit la brunette en hochant la tête. Mon groupe a conjuré des arcs pour la plupart, ajouta-t-elle. Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, nous allons commencer à nous entraîner au tir à l'arc en vol.

Harry hocha la tête puis il dirigea Dragon-Malefoy vers la sortie de l'enclos d'un claquement de langue et le reptile blanc marcha paisiblement jusqu'à la corde.

- Potter, dit Rogue en sortant de la tente des garçons où il séjournait avec Hagrid et une dizaine d'autres garçons.

- Oui, professeur ? demanda Harry.

Rogue calqua son pas sur celui de Dragon-Malefoy puis il dit :

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre du Château. Le professeur Dumbledore nous fait dire que des espions ont étés neutralisés par les Centaures dans la Forêt Interdite, tôt ce matin. Il craint que Voldemort n'attaque plus tôt que prévu…

- Les Portoloin sont-ils prêts ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, ils sont dans la tente, miniaturisés, déjà invoqués, dit Rogue en hochant la tête.

- Bien, dit Harry. Gardons-les à proximité, et faites passer une note dans l'ensemble du camp pour annoncer un futur départ en catastrophe.

Rogue hocha la tête. Il s'arrêta ensuite de marcher, essoufflé, puis il regarda Harry et son Dragon se diriger vers un coin libre de la lande et siffle entre ses doigts à la recherche d'un adversaire.

Le professeur de Potions retourna sous la tente des garçons, prit de quoi écrire puis gagna la tente où se déroulaient la plupart des activités autres que dormir et s'entraîner. Il y trouva le professeur Sinistra qui se reposait deux minutes, et il lui dit :

- Regardez ce que je viens de recevoir de Poudlard, Sinistra. Dumbledore vient de m'informer que des espions avaient étés pris dans la Forêt Interdite, tôt ce matin. Il redoute une attaque, je crois.

- Severus, dit Sinistra en se redressant. C'est atroce… Nous devons redoubler d'efforts alors… Le groupe que je dirige est prêt, mais le combat en vol est encore limite… Nous nous sommes entraînés toute la nuit sans faire une seule pause. Ils sont épuisés…

- Je sais, dit Rogue.

Il pinça ensuite les lèvres puis claqua des doigts et disparu dans le fond de la tente, là où tous les sacs étaient posés. Il fouilla dans le sien et en revint avec une fiole contenant un liquide bleu violacé.

- Je me sers de ceci pour combattre la fatigue, dit-il. Peut-être puis-je en préparer suffisamment pour tout le monde.

- Ce serait super, Severus ! dit Sinistra, retrouvant le sourire. Allez, au travail ! Moi je retourne à l'entraînement.

Rogue hocha la tête puis Sinistra se leva et tous deux quittèrent la tente dans des directions opposées.

A la nuit, comme prévu, Harry annonça qu'il était temps de s'envoler et de commencer à apprendre à maîtriser ses armes en vol. Hermione, dont le groupe s'était entraîné à tirer à l'arc en plein vol, fut transformé en Dirigeants et les groupes furent refaits.

La nuit durant, le camp fut survolé des nombreux Dragons et de flèches et de lances qui fusaient ici et là, frôlant de justesse le museau d'un Dragon ou effleurant une jambe ou un bras.

- On va faire une pause, Dray, dit Harry en intimant à son Dragon de descendre vers le sol.

Le reptile piqua du nez puis se posa lourdement sur l'herbe rousse. Harry sauta de son dos et lui flatta le cou en disant :

- Vivement que cette guère soit terminée…

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, repondit le Dragon blanc. Je commence à en avoir plein les pattes.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh ! fit le Dragon. Harry, je t'en prie… Tu es vraiment obsédé ma parole…

- Non, dit Harry. Juste raide amoureux.

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le museau de son compagnon puis l'animal soupira et se dirigea vers un immense abreuvoir où se rafraîchissaient deux autres Dragons. Harry, lui, gagna la tente des garçons où il créchait et, au moment d'entrer dans ladite tente, il entendit une voix bien connue.

- Allons, miss Granger…

- Non, professeur, je suis désolée, mais c'est non, repondit Hermione.

Intrigué mais pas curieux, Harry haussa les épaules. Peut-être Rogue demandait-il un service à la jeune fille ? Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème, aussi rentra-t-il dans la tente où il n'entendit plus rien.

- Miss Granger… dit Rogue sur un ton presque suppliant.

- Mais quoi à la fin ? demanda Hermione en faisant face à l'homme. Vous voulez quoi concrètement ? Que je devienne votre maîtresse ? Il en est hors de question. Je risque d'être expulsée du collège si jamais cela se sait !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela ! répliqua Rogue. Vous m'offensez en pensant cela. Je ne voyais en ma demande aucun sentiment pervers et…

- Mais bien sûr ! coupa Hermione. Écoutez, professeur, je suis épuisée, j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau alors allez-vous-en et ne revenez pas m'embêter avec cette histoire sans quoi je risque de vous voler dans les plumes, tout professeur que vous êtes.

- Miss Granger, vous…

- Ca suffit à présent, dit Hermione en pointant un index furieux sous le nez de son professeur qui recula d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin, vous êtes tombé amoureux de moi, ou quoi ?

- Mais, je…

- Professeur Rogue, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pourrais pas vous tenir compagnie plus que ce que je fais déjà en acceptant de m'entraîner avec vous au combat à pieds. Trouvez-vous une femme de votre âge, bon sang, je ne suis même pas encore majeure !

Rogue regarda la brunette, comme peiné. Jamais Hermione ne l'avait vu ainsi, aussi empressé. D'habitude, cet homme était si froid, si distant… le voilà qu'à présent, en plein milieu d'une menace de guerre, il voulait qu'elle devienne sa compagne.

- Franchement, professeur, dit la Gryffondor. Loin de moi l'idée de vous envoyer sur les roses, mais je ne peux pas accepter votre demande. Allez vois le professeur Sinistra, elle a votre âge, non ? Je suis bien trop jeune pour supporter une telle chose, monsieur… Vous avez presque vingt ans de plus que moi, vous pourriez être mon père ! Votre demande est tout ce qu'il y a de plus inconvenant, non seulement envers les bonnes manières mais en plus en ce qui concerne les évènements présents.

- Très bien, dit alors Rogue. J'ai compris. Je viens de me prendre une veste par une gamine de dix-sept ans qui me disait, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, qu'un homme de mon âge la regardait ne lui faisait rien ! Vous savez ce que vous êtes, miss je-sais-tout ? Une allumeuse, voilà tout !

- Moi ? Une allumeuse ? répliqua Hermione d'une voix aiguë. Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui ? Je ne suis pas une allumeuse, ce n'est pas du tout mon style !

- On dit ça, on dit ça, dit Rogue sur un ton vague, les sourcils froncés. Il n'empêche que vous ne vous êtes pas défilée hier soir, avec ce garçon, lors de votre pause.

- Quel… Mais ! Professeur, vous m'avez espionnée ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse. Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce de sans-gêne, un voyeur ! Un…. Mhmhmhm….

Hermione ne put finir sa phrase. Rogue venait de la saisir par le cou et il l'embrassait avec force en lui tenant la nuque d'une main.

Comprenant, la jeune fille se débattit et se détourna pour s'enfuir mais Rogue ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Saisissant la brunette par les épaules, il la bloqua de ses bras et la serra contre lui en disant :

- Miss Granger, vous m'obsédez… Vous me rendez fou d'amour à chaque fois que je vous vois… quand je vous croise sur le camp, j'ai envie de vous saisir par la taille et de vous embrasser passionnément… Ne me repoussez pas, je vous en conjure…

Hermione, la tête baissée, incapable de bouger à cause des grands bras passés autour des siens, soupira. Elle se tortilla légèrement et Rogue relâcha son étreinte en reculant.

- Écoutez, professeur, dit la brunette sans se retourner. Je suis touchée et flattée que vous éprouviez autant de sentiments à mon égard, mais vous et moi, cela ne marchera jamais. Nous avons des caractères trop différents, jamais ils ne s'accorderont… C'est un combat perdu d'avance. Renoncez et oubliez-moi, je vous en supplie. Il est inutile que vous souffriez par ma faute.

- Acceptez mes sentiments et je ne souffrirais plus, miss Granger, dit alors Rogue. Depuis ce soir où je vous ai conduite chez moi pour vous donner ce remède contre les maux de ventre, je n'ai de cesse de penser à vous… Vous m'avez séduit, vous étiez tellement différente de celle que vous êtes le jour… Je vous en supplie…

Un froissement de tissu se fit alors entendre et Hermione se retourna. Elle eut un choc en voyant l'homme en noir à genoux dans l'herbe, les bras ballant et la tête basse.

- Re… Relevez-vous, professeur, dit Hermione en faisant un pas vers lui. Ne vous humiliez pas ainsi devant moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine…

Elle lui prit les bras et tout à coup, Rogue la saisit par la taille et appuya son front contre le ventre de la jeune fille. Il resserra son étreinte et Hermione se sentit perdre la partie. Les mains tremblantes, elles les posa sur les épaules de l'homme puis elle en déplaça une sous le menton et Rogue releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Hermione eut soudain pitié de cet homme d'ordinaire si cœur de pierre, si fragile.

- Professeur… dit-elle en fermant les yeux, sentant qu'elle lâchait prise. Professeur, je vous en supplie…

Rogue se releva alors et Hermione se suspendit à son cou alors qu'il reprenait pied sur l'herbe rousse. L'homme la serra contre lui, le visage dans son cou, puis Hermione recula et elle dit :

- Je suis trop faible, il m'est impossible de résister à une telle déclaration…

- Vous êtes une femme, miss Granger, dit Rogue en lui caressant tendrement le visage. Toutes les femmes ne peuvent pas tenir tête à une homme.

Hermione ferma les yeux sous la caresse puis Rogue se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione repondit au baiser puis elle le brisa et s'éloigna d'un pas en disant :

- Personne ne doit savoir. Pas même le professeur Sinistra ou Hagrid.

- Ni Potter, ni Weasley, ni Malefoy, également, dit Rogue. Vous avez raison, ce n'est pas le moment pour cela, mais…

- Chut… dit Hermione en posant son index sur les lèvres de l'homme en face d'elle. Tout le monde à besoin d'une bouée à laquelle se raccrocher, en ces temps de guerre. Harry à Malefoy et moi…

- Vous m'avez, acheva Rogue avec un léger sourire qui ravit Hermione.

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis les deux nouveaux amants se séparèrent, l'un partant vers l'enclos et l'autre vers son Dragon qui attendait un peu plus loin, profitant de la discussion de son dresseur pour piquer un petit roupillon.

Les heures s'égrenèrent ensuite, bien remplies pour chaque dresseur et chaque Dragon. Une nuit passa, puis un nouveau et encore une nuit. L'heure du combat approchait et Harry avait de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment.

- Je crois que nous devrions prendre le chemin du Château, dit-il alors qu'il déjeunait en compagnie de Rogue et Sinistra

- Maintenant ? dit Rogue en posant sa tranche de viande froide. Mais Voldemort n'est censé attaquer que demain…

- Je sais, dit Harry. Mais j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment depuis ce matin… Drago est agité, et les autres Dragons aussi, c'est comme s'ils ressentaient que quelques chose va se passer…

- Harry ! s'exclama soudain Hermione en déboulant dans la tente, faisant sursauter ses occupants. Un hibou blessé vient d'arriver ! Regardez ce qu'il apporte !

Elle trébucha sur un pied de chaise et Harry se leva pour la réceptionner. Il la fit ensuite asseoir sur sa chaise et prit le pli carbonisé qu'elle secouait. Il le déplia et son visage se liquéfia.

- C'est le Directeur, dit-il. Voldemort a attaqué plus tôt que prévu. Les Mangemorts se comptent par milliers, et les Dragons ont déjà incendié et détruit une grande partie de la Forêt Interdite… Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! s'exclama-t-il ensuite.

Il se saisit de sa baguette magique et quitta la tente à toute vitesse. Il siffla violemment Dragon-Malefoy et sauta sur son dos tout en enfonçant sa baguette magique dans sa gorge. Il hurla ensuite :

- Avis à tous les Dragons et leurs dresseurs ! Rassemblez vos affaires ! Nous partons sur-le-champ ! Nous venons de recevoir une missive de Poudlard, Voldemort a attaqué plus tôt que prévu et les Magyars sont déjà à l'œuvre ! Nous devons retourner au château le plus vite possible ! Rassemblez-vous près des Portoloins, nous partons sur-le-champ !

Il répéta ensuite tandis que Dragon-Malefoy faisait le tour du campement dont les tentes se pliaient à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Les feux s'éteignaient comme des bougies et les dresseurs sautaient sur le dos de leurs Dragons en vérifiant leurs armes. Bientôt, tous furent prêts à partir et Rogue rendit leur forme originelle à une bonne dizaine de Portoloins faits de grosses pierres, des troncs d'arbres ou de petits objets agrandis par la magie.

- Aller, aller ! s'époumona Harry. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre ! Nous devons aller défendre notre « chez nous » !

Cependant, à Poudlard, du haut des tours du Château, élèves et professeurs faisaient de leur possible pour repousser les Mangemorts et les Dragons qui survolaient l'école. De longs jets de flammes léchaient les pierres, les carbonisant, et des griffes acérées saisissaient ce qui passait à portée.

Des nombreux sortilèges fusaient et, si certains touchaient leur cible, la plupart la manquait de peu.

Dumbledore était au milieu de ses élèves. Il avait généré un maigre bouclier pour empêcher les Mangemorts de franchir le portail du domaine, mais le bouclier n'était pas suffisant pour empêcher les Dragons de passer, et chaque passage affaiblissait un peu plus le maigre rempart.

Soudain, des cris retentirent. Dumbledore pivota et vit avec effroi un Magyar posé sur le toit le plus proche, sans cavalier. L'animal avait la gueule grande ouverte, et un flot de bave s'en écoulait. Ses yeux exorbités et ses griffes plantées dans les tuiles lui donnaient un air fou particulièrement troublant. Tout à coup, un sortilège le frappa en pleine épaule, lui déchirant l'aile droite, puis une flèche siffla et lui transperça la tête en pénétrant par l'œil gauche. Le reptile hurla de douleur puis se redressa et bascula en arrière, sur le toit. Il débaroula ensuite dans le vide et son corps s'écrasa une centaine de mètres plus bas, démantibulé.

- Les Dragons ! s'exclama-t-on soudain.

- Harry, dit Dumbledore en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

Il vit alors avec joie de dizaines de petits Dragons blancs et marrons, chevauchés par d'étranges chevaliers armés jusqu'au dent, plonger en piqué sur les immenses Magyars à Pointe qui eurent un temps d'hésitation.

En bas, tentant par tous les moyens de passer le bouclier, Voldemort enrageait. Il lança un puissant sortilège sur la grille en fer quand soudain, une lance se planta devant lui, dans le sol, après être passée dans l'étroit interstice qui se trouvait entre son torse et la grille.

Levant les yeux, le vilain Lord vit alors les dizaines de Dragons s'en prendre, telle une nuée de mouches sur des vaches, à ses précieux reptiles.

- Non, non, non et non ! hurla-t-il en martelant les barreaux de ses poings. Non, non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais d'où sortent tous ces moustiques ! Ce n'était pas prévu !

Des bruits sourds se firent alors entendre derrière lui et cris retentirent. Il se retourna et vit avec effroi des Dragons marron plonger parmi les rangs de ses fidèles, les décimer puis remonter avec des poignées d'hommes hurlants dans les pattes.

- Aller ! hurla Ramons. Décimez-moi toute cette vermine ! Tuez-les, broyez-les ! Faites-en de la chair à saucisse, il ne doit plus en rester un seul de vivant !

Voldemort, furieux, ordonna alors à ses hommes de descendre ces punaises volantes et les sortilèges verts fusèrent. Certains Dragons furent touchés et s'écrasaient ensuite au sol faisant encore plus de victimes parmi les Mangemorts, mais leur cavalier avait eut le temps de sauter sur un autre Dragon ou de transplaner.

Cramponné à Ramons, son Dragon venant d'être abattu, Ron lançait des sortilèges sur tout ce qui bougeait et qui portait une cagoule noire. Il abattit plusieurs Mangemorts, poussant un cri de joie à chaque fois, Ramons ne s'occupant que de diriger Dragon-Montor.

- Pique dedans ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.

Dragon-Montor replia ses ailes et étendit ses pattes. Il fit du rase-mottes dans les rangs de Mangemorts et en saisit plusieurs entre ses griffes. Le sang gicla puis les cadavres retombèrent sur le sol, disloqués, provoquant la panique parmi les Mangemorts qui se mirent à courir dans tous les sens, ne sachant plus ou donner de la tête avec ces dix Dragons qui ne cessaient de plonger parmi eux en écrasant tout sur leur passage.

Voldemort était furieux. Conscient du raffut derrière lui, il continua de détruite la grille à coup de sortilèges et soudain, un éclair blanc l'aveugla : le bouclier venait de céder.

Aussitôt, les Mangemorts encore vivants se ruèrent dans le parc, à la suite de leur maître, et se mirent à bombarder le château de sortilèges.

Arrivé en dernier avec le dernier Portoloin, Harry déposa rapidement Hagrid sur la tour, près de Dumbledore. Hermione déposa Rogue et un autre Dragon déposa Sinistra puis les trois Dragons repartirent.

- Là, Dray ! s'exclama Harry en se penchant en avant. Voilà Voldemort ! Fonce dans le tas !

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama le Dragon blanc.

Harry conjura alors sur le nez de son compagnon, une longue corne noire et Dragon-Malefoy poussa un rugissement surpuissant qui fit lever la tête aux Mangemorts.

- C'est Potter ! s'écria Voldemort. Abattez-le ! Non ! s'écria-t-il ensuite. Abattez son Dragon, je le veux vivant !

Dragon-Malefoy, peu enclin à se laisser descendre par une bande de vautours, plongea dans le tas et en embrocha une bonne dizaine d'affilée dont il se débarrassa d'un vigoureux coup de tête, les envoyant valser un peu partout.

- Pense-moi à prendre un bon bain après ça, dit le Dragon blanc, le museau plein de sang. C'est répugnant.

- Promis, dit Harry. Aller, encore un passage puis tu chopes Voldemort et on s'en va.

- Ok capitaine ! dit Dragon-Malefoy.

Le Dragon blanc piqua ensuite et refit un passage, décimant un peu plus les rangs des Mangemorts. Harry en embrocha plusieurs avec sa lance et Dragon-Malefoy remonta ensuite en chandelle puis piqua sur Voldemort qui se protégea de ses bras.

- Nooooon ! hurla-t-il en se débattant. Lâche-moi, saleté de créature !

- Tu va te taire ! rugit Dragon-Malefoy, le Lord entre ses pattes avant.

Il le secoua ensuite et Harry dit :

- Vas-y doucement quand même, faudrait qu'il soit en état pour m'affronter…

Le Dragon blanc cessa de secouer le Lord puis Harry lui indiqua un îlot au milieu du Lac Noir, juste en dessous d'eux. Dragon-Malefoy s'y dirigea quand soudain, Harry sentit un choc. Le Dragon blanc hurla et lâcha sa prise qui fit un spectaculaire plongeon dans le Lac.

- Drago ! s'exclama Harry, mécontent. Pourquoi tu l'a lâché ?

- Il m'a blessé, Harry… dit le Dragon blanc en perdant brusquement l'altitude.

- Quoi ? Drago ! Non, redresse-toi ! Redresse Dray !

Le Dragon blanc se mit à tournoyer en cercles concentriques, se dirigea à toute vitesse vers l'îlot où il s'écrasa violemment dans une gerbe de terre, envoyant valser Harry à plusieurs mètres de là.

Le Gryffondor fit de nombreux tonneaux avant de finir sa course dans un bosquet d'épines. Il se releva ensuite en gémissant et, sonné, il se précipita sur son compagnon qui gisait le flanc gauche.

- Drago… Drago, non…

- Drago ? dit alors une voix sifflante. Bien sûr… J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Harry se retourna brusquement pour Voldemort se relever sur la berge du lac. Dégoulinant d'eau, il semblait encore plus vieux que d'habitude mais son regard flamboyant lui donnait un air tellement furieux que Harry eut un moment de panique. Il sentit alors dans son dos une brusque prise de respiration et un râle sortit de la gorge du Dragon blanc.

- Drago, dit Harry en enjambant le long cou maculé de terre. Drago, tu m'entends ?

- Harry, j'ai mal… dit le Dragon blanc, les yeux fermés. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait…

- Un simple poignard, Drago, siffla alors le Lord. Un simple poignard glissé entre les plaques de ton astucieuse armure et c'est bon. Tu va mourir, sale petit cafard puant…

Il partit ensuite d'un atroce rire qui résonna jusqu'au château où, malgré de nombreux Dragons morts, ennemis comme amis, les élèves continuaient de bombarder les Magyars à Pointes, à présent pour la plupart sans dresseurs, des diverses choses, cailloux, flèches, sortilèges.

Hermione, son Dragon blessé posé sur le sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, regardait vers le Lac. Elle vit alors la forme blanche, gisant sur le flanc, et soudain, un éclair vert traversa l'îlot en direction de la forme.

- Harry… Harry ! hurla-t-elle. Non !

Elle se tourna vers son Dragon et demanda:

- Tu peux te lever, Flysse ?

- Je ne sais pas… repondit le reptile. Je crois que je vais mourir…

- Non, je t'interdis de dire ça ! répliqua Hermione.

- Je ne suis qu'une copie de Dragon-Malefoy, maîtresse… Je peux mourir, ce ne sera pas grave… soupira l'imposant animal blanc, couché sur le flanc, la respiration sifflante.

- Une copie de…

Hermione eut soudain une idée et elle s'exclama :

- Mais bien sûr ! C'est ça !

- Quoi donc, maîtresse ? demanda Flysse.

- Tu es la copie de Dragon-Malefoy… si je te soigne, il sera soigné lui aussi normalement…

- Mais je suis indépendant de lui, maîtresse… dit le Dragon en tournant la tête pour qu'elle repose à plat. Et tu ne sais pas où il est blessé...

- Je sais, mais tu es quand même lié à lui, quelque part, dit Hermione. Il me suffit d'inventer un sortilège ou une potion qui te connectera à lui, ainsi, en te soignant, je pourrais soigner Dragon-Malefoy et il pourra aider Harry à vaincre Voldemort… Essaie de te lever, Flysse, je t'en supplie, tu ne va pas me lâcher maintenant alors qu'il reste tant de Mangemorts vivants…

Le Dragon soupira puis il roula sur le ventre en gémissant et appuya sur les trois pattes valides qu'il lui restait, la quatrième, l'avant droite, étant perforée par une des griffes d'un des Magyars.

- Montre-voir, dit alors Hermione en s'approchant. Bien… Je vais déjà retirer la griffe, après, je vais essayer de faire quelque chose avec ma baguette mais tu risque de souffrir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est pour la bonne cause, dit Flysse.

Sur son poitrail, il portait les couleurs de Gryffondor mais le blason s'était brisé après une collision avec un Mangemort faisant un vol plané imprévu.

Prenant la griffe à deux mains, Hermione ferma les yeux puis elle souffla et tira un grand coup dessus. Un bruit de succion lui retourna l'estomac puis la griffe vint sans problèmes et la jeune fille trébucha. Elle tomba sur le derrière et se frotta les reins en marmonnant.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à son Dragon en se relevant, la grosse griffe à la main.

- Je souffre le martyr mais ça ira, dit Flysse en hochant la tête.

Hermione lui fit un signe de tête puis elle posa la griffe sur le sol et s'approcha du Dragon. Elle effleura la blessure sanglante et prit un peu de sang sur sa main. Elle l'appliqua ensuite sur sa baguette magique et se concentra. Elle se mit à marmonner puis une bulle pâle se forma autour d'elle, comme si des volutes de fumée l'entouraient, avant que ces volutes ne se précipitent sur le sang de la baguette et sur la main d'Hermione.

Rouvrant les yeux, Hermione retourna vers le Dragon blanc juché sur ses trois pattes tremblantes, et elle appliqua la pâte grise obtenue. La plaie, pourtant très moche et empoisonnée, se cicatrisa alors aussitôt et Flysse reposa doucement sa patte au sol. Il s'appuya dessus puis se mit à ronronner et il fourragea son museau dans le giron d'Hermione qui s'agrippa à lui, contente qu'il aille mieux.

- Tu es vraiment douée, maîtresse, dit-il en ronronnant tel un gros chat. Je n'ai plus mal du tout. On peut retourner au combat si tu veux.

- Et comment ! dit la jeune fille.

- Alors en selle, mademoiselle !

Hermione sourit puis elle se redressa et saisit la corne de la selle. Elle posa un pied sur le bras du Dragon puis enfourcha l'épais tapis de cuir. Elle chaussa les étriers puis soudain, on l'interpella.

- Miss Granger ?

Reconnaissant la voix, Hermione se tourna pour découvrir son professeur de Potion debout à la porte de la tour, un bras en écharpe et un pansement taché de sang lui entourant la tête, lui masquant l'œil droit.

- Professeur… dit la jeune fille. Vous êtes blessé…

- Ca ira, assura l'homme en s'approchant. J'ai vu votre Dragon s'écraser ici tout à l'heure… Il n'a rien ?

- Il était blessé, dit Hermione en flattant le cou de l'animal. Mais je l'ai soigné. Maintenant, je dois m'occuper de Malefoy, il est blessé lui aussi…

- Je sais, je l'ai vu, dit Rogue en regardant vers l'îlot. Je voudrais vous accompagner, miss.

- Hors de question, dit Hermione. Vous restez ici. Dans l'état où vous êtes, vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité.

Rogue regarda son bras bandé puis il hocha la tête et Hermione s'excusa :

- Pardon, professeur, mais je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit de plus grave… Retournez dans le château, c'est bientôt finit, je le sens.

- Si vous le dites…

Hermione regarda l'homme devant puis elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front en disant :

- Je vous promets que je vais revenir, et avec Flysse. Nous serons entiers, je ne laisserais pas ce vieux serpent me toucher. Je vous laisse ce privilège… ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

L'homme haussa un sourcil puis Hermione talonna son Dragon qui déploya ses ailes puis se jeta de la tour. Rogue regarda l'animal blanc emporter la femme de son cœur, puis, dans un soupir, il retourna dans le château et gagna le hall d'un pas lent.

Sur l'îlot, cependant, Voldemort et Harry se faisaient face. Ils avaient tous deux leur baguette magique à la main et Voldemort avait déjà attaqué le Gryffondor de plusieurs Avada Kedavra qui avaient ricoché sur son armure en peau de troll.

- Cette armure est démoniaque ! ragea le Lord en trépignant. Aucun habit de peu renvoyer un sortilège de mort ! C'est impossible !

Harry sourit. Voir le méchant de service trépigner comme un enfant lui donnait envie de rire, mais les râles de son petit-ami dans son dos lui rappelèrent l'enjeu de ce combat et, rajustant sa prise sur sa baguette magique, il conjure un poignard et se précipita sur le Lord qui, furieux, ne le fit pas venir, mais sentit clairement la lame lui rentrer dans le ventre.

- Sale vermine ! hurla-t-il en envoyant bouler le Gryffondor jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Tu va me le payer ! C'est la dernière fois que tu m'approche de si près, je te l'assure !

Il lança ensuite un sortilège inconnu de Harry et soudain, deux pattes griffues blanches le mirent à terre. Un Dragon blanc se posa ensuite près de Dragon-Malefoy qui peinait à rester conscient, la flaque de sang rouge foncé s'étendant de minute en minute autour de lui.

- Malefoy… dit Hermione en sautant de Flysse qui s'approcha de Voldemort, toutes dents en avant, afin de le tenir à distance.

- Encore un lézard ! hurla le Lord. Je ne supporte plus ces bestioles !

Il hurla alors un sortilège en direction du Dragon mais l'animal replia ses ailes et le sortilège rebondi et fit exploser le seul arbre de l'îlot qui se mit à flamber comme une torche, éclairant les deux reptiles blancs et les trois sorciers.

Se relevant, Harry vit que le Lord avait sa main gauche qui tremblait. Un flot de sang noir coulait de son abdomen et visiblement, il perdait rapidement ses forces.

Flysse profita d'un moment d'inattention du Lord pour se retourner et donner un grand coup de queue. Le Lord fut balayé et il s'écrasa face contre terre en hurlant de rage et d'humiliation. Harry se jeta alors sur lui et Flysse se retourna vers sa maîtresse pour protéger sa copie de son corps.

Harry saisit le Lord par le col de sa tunique et abattit un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de l'homme qui riposta et envoya valser les lunettes du Gryffondor.

Un plouf se fit entendre mais Harry, furieux et aveuglé par la douleur de sa cicatrice, riposta à son tour. Il sentit les os éclater sous son coup de poing puis il roula avec le Lord et son bras droit plongea dans l'eau alors qu'il se retrouvait sous l'homme assit à califourchon sur son ventre.

- Et alors, Potter, on veut s'amuser ? demanda Voldemort avec un sourire vicieux.

Harry pinça les lèvres et plissa les yeux. A tâtons, il saisit une poignée de cailloux dans l'eau et d'un geste rapide, il les balança dans le visage du Lord qui hurla de douleur. Le Gryffondor en profita alors pour l'envoyer balader et prendre le dessus.

Il le frappa sans relâche et le sang de l'homme lui souilla les mains. Sa tête blanche valdinguait à droite et à gauche et, étrangement, l'homme ne réagissait plus. Soudain, une patte griffue saisit Harry par le torse et le souleva de terre.

- C'est finit… dit-on à son oreille. C'est finit, Harry…

Le Gryffondor regarda le sol flou s'éloigner puis il sombra dans le noir et s'évanoui.


	12. Chapter 12

Kikouuuuuuuu !!! Me revoila avec le douxième chapitre d'Experience Audacieuse :! Le 13 est en court d'ecriture et je vais essayer de le terminer ce soir pour vous le poster demain mais je ne promet rien, lol !

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Harry gémit. Il tourna la tête mais sa nuque lui faisait horriblement mal. Il fit bouger ses mâchoires mais il avait l'impression qu'elles étaient soudées. Au prix d'une grande douleur, il les décolla et eut l'impression de mâcher du coton. Soudain, un liquide froid et très amer coula dans sa bouche. Il s'étrangla puis se calma et il entendit, très lointain :

- Harry… Tu te réveilles enfin…

Il ouvrit les yeux, sentant les sensations revenir dans son corps qui lui semblait alors aussi lourd que du plomb.

- Harry… Harry…

Les voix résonnaient dans sa tête, leur timbre devenant tour à tour plus aiguë puis plus grave. Il fronça les sourcils et la voix reprit, un peu plus clairement :

- Harry…

C'était Ginny qui lui parlait. La jeune rouquine était assise sur une chaise près du lit et c'était elle qui lui avait versé ce liquide au goût de citron très vert, dans la bouche.

- Comment va-t-il, Ginny ? demanda Hermione en s'approchant de son amie, abandonnant un instant le chevet de Malefoy qui se reposait après sa transformation en Dragon et sa blessure, une semaine plus tôt.

- Il a reprit conscience mais les effets des sortilèges qu'il a reçus ont du mal à se dissiper, repondit la rouquine en passant un linge frais sur le front du brun. Je pense qu'il nous entend mais il ne doit pas nous voir...

- Serait-il aveugle ? Je ne l'espère pas… dit Hermione.

- Il a prit le sang de Voldemort dans la figure, dit Pomfresh en s'approchant à son tour avec une seringue. Il lui faudra de nombreux jours pour recouvrer la vue.

- Le sang de Voldemort est poison, dit McGonagall depuis le chevet de Rogue. Le recevoir sur la peau brûle très profondément mais dans les yeux, il peut faire perdre la vue à jamais.

- Mon Dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas le cas, dit Hermione en joignant les mains. Où est Flysse ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à McGonagall.

- Dans le parc, avec les Dragons vivants, je suppose, pourquoi ? repondit le professeur de Métamorphose.

- Pour savoir, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs jours…

- Vous savez, miss, dit McGonagall. Étant donné que votre Dragon a sauvé monsieur Potter, il sera relâché dans les montagnes avec ses congénères qui ont survécu au combat et les Magyars vivants que nous avons réussit à capturer. Mais peut-être auriez-vous souhaitez le garder près de vous ?

- Et où le mettrais-je ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire. Franchement, je me vois mal avec un Dragon blanc de trois mètres de haut, doué de parole, dans mon jardin de Londres…

- Évidemment, vu sous cet angle… dit Pomfresh avec un sourire.

McGonagall afficha un petit sourire puis elle se tourna vers Rogue qui gémissait dans son sommeil. Hermione le regarda puis elle tourna la tête et retourna auprès de Malefoy.

Dans le parc, ce fut un vrai carnage, au lendemain du combat. Des cadavres de Mangemorts, de Dragons, d'élèves, gisaient un peu partout, plus ou moins reconnaissables.

Le collège perdit presque cinquante élèves et trois professeurs. Les corps furent installés dans la Grande Salle, en attente d'être identifiés et emmenés par leurs familles respectives.

- Je plains les familles de ces pauvres victimes… dit alors Ginny en se levant de sa chaise. Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas perdu ni d'amis, ni mon frère…

Hermione regarda Malefoy puis elle hocha la tête. Pomfresh vint alors près du lit et repoussa les couvertures. Elle dévoila un épais pansement au niveau de l'aine du blond et elle le retira doucement. Hermione détourna pudiquement la tête et Pomfresh refit un pansement neuf en un tour de baguette magique. Elle s'occupa ensuite des pansements de Rogue puis elle retourna vers Harry et lui mit des gouttes dans les yeux avant d'aller s'occuper des autres blessés.

A midi, Hermione quitta le chevet de Malefoy et suivit Ginny jusqu'à Gryffondor. Là, elle gagnèrent en silence leurs chambres respectives et Hermione s'affala sur son lit. Elle se releva bien vite en entendant un rugissement puis un choc sourd, et elle s'accouda à la fenêtre pour voir un Dragon blanc et un marron se disputer un morceau de viande, au milieu d'une douzaine d'autres Dragons des deux couleurs.

Enfilant sa robe de sorcière, elle dévala l'escalier puis sortit dans le parc et s'approcha de l'enclos de fortune formé par des troncs d'arbre.

- Flysse ! appela-t-elle.

Elle siffla ensuite entre ses doigts et un des Dragons blanc leva la tête. Il avala le bout de viande qui pendait de sa gueule puis trottina jusqu'à Hermione qui sourit en le voyant arriver.

- Bonjour, maîtresse, dit le Dragon alors qu'Hermione le caressait du bout des doigts, évitant le sang sur le museau. Tout va bien, tu as l'air éprouvée…

- Non, je vais bien, repondit la jeune femme. Je crois que je suis encore un peu traumatisée par le combat mais ça va passer… Quand dois-tu être emmené dans les montagnes ?

- Demain matin, repondit le Dragon. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, je suis bien ici…

- Je sais, dit Hermione. Mais un Dragon est trop imprévisible, même si tu dis pouvoir te contrôler. Ta place est mieux dans les montagnes, crois-moi.

- Si tu le dis, maîtresse…

- Tu va me manquer, Flysse, dit alors la jeune femme. On a sauvé Harry tous les deux, et Malefoy…

- Et tu m'as sauvé la vie aussi, n'oublie pas, dit le Dragon en montrant la cicatrice grise qui ornait son bras. Je te dois la vie, maîtresse et je t'en suis reconnaissant au plus au point.

Hermione sourit puis elle s'approcha et entoura le museau du Dragon de ses bras. Elle frotta son front contre les écailles lisses entre les yeux et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle se redressa ensuite et Flysse dit :

- Chaque jour, je rugirais pour toi, maîtresse. Et je penserais à toi aussi à chaque fois que je verrais ma cicatrice. J'espère que tu pourras être heureuse avec cet homme que tu as empêché de venir, l'autre jour, sur la tour…

Hermione se redressa et le Dragon ronronna. Il leva une patte et passa sa griffe sur la joue de la jeune fille pour ôter une larme. Hermione sourit puis elle hocha la tête et recula. Le Dragon ferma les yeux en inclinant la tête puis la jeune femme partit et retourna dans le château.

- Vous semblez beaucoup tenir à cet animal, miss Granger, dit McGonagall en haut des marches du perron.

- Il m'a bien servit pendant le combat, il m'a été fidèle et je lui ai sauvé la vie en le soignant d'une vilaine blessure faite par un des Magyars…

Hermione regarda alors vers le parc où trois longs corps rouges, bardés de pointes, étaient allongés. Drogués, les trois reptiles étaient inoffensifs, mais plus vite ils s'en iraient, mieux ce sera.

McGonagall hocha la tête puis Hermione lui souhaita une bonne journée et elle gagna l'Infirmerie. Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit de Harry qui dormait paisiblement, une perfusion dans le bras droit, puis elle s'assura que Malefoy dormait lui aussi paisiblement, et enfin, elle se dirigea vers le lit de Rogue, que l'on avait entouré de deux rideaux, un de chaque côté, pour que le professeur eut un peu d'intimité.

- Contente de vous voir éveillé, professeur, dit la jeune fille en voyant l'homme couché sur le dos, mais les yeux ouverts. Vous vous sentez mieux ?

Rogue regarda la femme de son cœur puis il sourit faiblement et dit :

- J'ai envie de vous embrasser, Hermione…

La jeune fille sourit puis elle secoua la tête et dit :

- Oui, visiblement, vous allez mieux. Mais non, pas de baiser avant complète remise.

- C'est pas juste, soupira Rogue à mi-voix. Peut-être que cela pourrait m'aider à me retaper plus vite ?

- Pas de chantage avec moi, dit Hermione en secouant la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. La seule chose qui touchera vos lèvres d'ici à une semaine, ce sera les flacons contenant vos médicaments. Rien d'autre.

- Vous voulez m'achever ? demanda alors Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione sourit puis elle prit la main valide de l'homme dans la sienne et en caressa le dos de son pouce en disant :

- De toutes façons, il y a trop de monde dans cet endroit pour se permettre un écart. Je risque déjà gros en venant vous voir sans raison… Je devrais être dans ma chambre à me reposer mais…

- Mais j'ai un service à vous demander, coupa Rogue.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais que vous alliez dans mes appartements pour nourrir mon hibou… Il a du rentrer de chez moi, je lui avais dit gagner mon manoir tous les soirs pour ne pas que je me fasse surprendre quand j'envoyais des lettres à l'Ordre du Phénix… Vous le trouverez dans mon bureau, sur son perchoir… Sa nourriture est dans le meuble sous la fenêtre.

- J'ignorais que vous aviez un hibou, dit Hermione avec un sourire.

Rogue lui fit un maigre rictus puis la jeune fille se leva en hochant la tête :

- Je vais aller voir de quoi il retourne, professeur. Reposez-vous bien.

Elle lâcha la main puis quitta l'Infirmerie en soupirant.

Sur le chemin des cachots, elle croisa Ginny et la jeune rouquine ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle, si bien que la brunette du l'emmener avec elle.

- Rogue m'a demandé de m'occuper de son hibou, dit Hermione quand Ginny lui demanda pour elle se rendait aux cachots.

- Il a un hibou, lui ? Et il ne peut pas demander à McGonagall ? demanda Ginny.

- J'étais à l'Infirmerie quand il s'est réveillé, et tu sais comme je suis, toujours prête à rendre service.

Ginny sourit puis les deux filles gagnèrent la salle de classe de Rogue. Elles se rendirent ensuite dans le bureau et, en effet, elles découvrirent un gros hibou grand duc noir, posé sur un beau perchoir en fer forgé.

- Salut, toi, dit Hermione en s'approchant de l'animal aux yeux jaunes. Ton maître m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi pendant qu'il était alité. Je suis ton amie, d'accord ? Je m'appelle Hermione, et voici Ginny, mon amie.

L'oiseau tourna la tête vers Ginny, comme s'il comprenait, et la rouquine fit un signe de tête avant de réaliser que ce geste était stupide.

- Tu as peut-être faim, non ? demanda alors Hermione. Alors…

Elle s'approcha d'un meuble en bois sous la fenêtre et ouvrit les portes. Elle découvrit un gros paquet des graines pour oiseaux communs, des bâtons de maïs et d'autres trucs pour les oiseaux. Elle prit un pot en verre dans le sac de graines, le rempli puis alla verser les graines dans la petite gamelle en fer soudée au perchoir. L'oiseau regarda la jeune fille brune puis eut un mouvement de dédain et se mit à picorer les graines.

- Il nourrit son hibou avec des aliments pour oiseaux que l'on trouve chez les Moldus, dit Hermione avec un sourire. Surprenant…

- Il n'y a pas de MiamHibou ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione regarda attentivement dans le placard puis secoua la tête.

- Non, dit-elle. Que des marques Moldues ! C'est drôle quand même. C'est peut-etre moins cher...

Ginny hocha la tête puis les deux jeunes filles quittèrent le bureau puis la salle de classe après avoir donné de l'eau à l'oiseau.

En posant le bol d'eau dans l'anneau qui le maintenait sur le perchoir, Hermione vit une pile de lettres sur le bureau, adressées au « Professeur Severus Rogue, École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Écosse ». Elle le prit et les fourra dans sa poche avant de regagner l'Infirmerie en plantant Ginny dans le hall d'entrée avec une amie à elle.

- Voilà, professeur, dit Hermione en s'approchant du lit. Votre oiseau a à manger et à boire. Et je vous ai ramené votre courrier aussi. Je le pose là.

- Merci, miss, vous êtes un ange… répondit Rogue avec un petit sourire. J'ai hâte d'être remis pour pouvoir vous remercier comme il se doit.

- Allons… dit Hermione en rougissant. Cessez d'avoir ce genre de pensées et concentrez-vous sur vos blessures. Vous devez guérir le plus vite possible car votre remplaçant et tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyeux.

- Tant que ça ? dit Rogue en haussant les sourcils. C'est le Ministère qui l'envoie, je suppose. C'est normal, alors, ajouta-t-il quand Hermione eut acquiescé.

- Il est aisément comparable au professeur Binns, dit Hermione. Aussi soporifique.

- Hé bien, dit Rogue. Vivement que je puisse me lever alors.

- Vous avez quoi au juste ? demanda Hermione.

- Hé bien… Le poignet droit broyé, quatre côtes cassées, l'épaule droite fêlée… ha oui ! Et une belle cicatrice sur la tempe droite… et je crois que c'est tout…

Hermione sourit puis elle s'approcha et repoussa la mèche de cheveux noirs qui s'était échappée du lien qui les retenait derrière. Elle fit alors une belle ligne rouge, longue d'une vingtaine de centimètres, partant du cuir chevelu de l'homme et descendant jusqu'au lobe de son oreille dans une élégante courbe.

- Vous voilà bien rendu, dit Hermione avec une moue. Qui vous a fait ça ? Bellatrix ? Je m'en serais doutée, ajouta-t-elle alors que Rogue hochait la tête. Elle est morte ?

- Non, elle a prit la fuite, dit Rogue dans un soupir. Je l'ai blessée à l'épaule après qu'elle m'eut blessé à la tête mais un Dragon s'est écrasé sur nous et elle est en a profité pour filer ventre à terre. Je ne l'ai plus revue après ça.

- Vivement que vous soyez d'aplomb, professeur, dit Hermione en reculant.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête et vit Ron s'approcher du lit de Harry.

- Hey, Ron ! appela la jeune fille.

- Salut Mione, dit le rouquin en s'approchant. Bonjour, professeur, dit-il ensuite.

- Bonjour, monsieur Weasley, répondit Rogue.

- Comment va Harry ? demanda le rouquin à son amie.

- Il va, répondit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules. Il a reprit conscience ce matin et maintenant il dort, mais Pomfresh dit qu'il est aveugle, pour le moment.

- Si j'ai bien compris, intervint Rogue. Le sang de Voldemort lui a giclé au visage, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui… N'existe-t-il pas une potion pour en annihiler les effets ? demanda Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Non, hélas, dit Rogue en secouant doucement la tête. Personne ne s'est risqué à prélever du sang sur Lord Voldemort pour en faire un contre-poison. Et maintenant qu'il est mort. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ait plus qu'à attendre et espérer.

- Harry est fort, il recouvrera la vue, dit Hermione. J'en suis certaine, seulement, j'ai un peu peur des séquelles…

- Quelles séquelles ? demanda Ron.

- Il a prit de nombreux coups à la tête, expliqua Hermione. Il avait un traumatisme crânien assez sévère mais Pomfresh a réussit à minimiser les risques, seulement, avec le sang de Voldemort sur le visage et aussi un peu dans les veines, j'ai peur que notre Harry ne soit plus le même quand il sera remis.

- Ne dites pas de telles choses, miss Granger, dit Rogue. Mrs Pomfresh est une très bonne Infirmière, elle fera tout pour le remettre sur pieds et vous le rendre comme avant.

Hermione hocha mollement la tête, peu convaincue, puis Ron soupira et Hermione décida de prendre congé. Elle souhaita une bonne journée au professeur, passa près de Malefoy puis de Harry, puis elle quitta les lieux avec Ron et ils sortirent dans le parc.

- Ton Dragon va te manquer, j'imagine, dit Ron en s'asseyant sur les marches du perron.

- Oui, dit la brunette en prenant place près de son ami.

- Le mien s'est fait tuer, dit Ron en faisant la moue. Son corps a été réduit il y a trois jours et je t'avoue sans honte avoir versé une larme…

- Les Dragons sont des animaux attachants malgré leur aspect et leur caractère, dit Hermione en hochant la tête. Flysse est si gentil, il m'appelle tout le temps « maîtresse »…

Elle eut ensuite un sourire puis elle soupira et Ron l'imita.

- On fait quoi ? demanda-t-il ensuite. Nous sommes censés nous reposer mais je m'ennuie plus qu'autre chose…

- Allons à la Bibliothèque, il y a toujours quelque chose à lire, proposa Hermione.

- Pourquoi pas…

Ils gagnèrent donc la Bibliothèque, passant devant des portes où filtrait les voix d'élèves et de professeurs, Dumbledore ayant décidé que ceux qui étaient gravement blessés, genre os brisés, étaient exemptés de cours jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient remis, mais que les autres devaient reprendre les études.

Parmi les Gryffondors, Ron, Hermione et Harry étaient les trois seuls élèves à ne pas se joindre à leurs camarades pour les cours, qu'ils rattrapaient – sauf Harry – tous les soirs depuis une semaine.

Hermione n'avait rien eut de cassé, juste la cheville droite foulée mais la blessure était guérie depuis plusieurs jours. Elle avait seulement obtenu de Dumbledore une autorisation spéciale pour rester au chevet de Harry puisqu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Ron lui, par contre, avait le poignet droit cassé et l'épaule gauche déboîtée. Il portait une attelle au poignet et un bandage très serré à l'épaule qui l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait et parfois, cela le faisait enrager, lorsque, comme présentement, il voulait lever le bras pour prendre un livre sur un rayonnage plus haut que lui.

- Rah ! ragea-t-il. Hermione, s'il te plait, tu peux me descendre ce livre, cette fichue épaule me fait mal…

Hermione sourit puis elle sortit le livre et le donna à son ami qui la remercia d'un signe de tête. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sous la fenêtre, sur des poufs, et Ron demanda :

- Et Malefoy, comme il va ?

- Sa blessure est profonde, dit Hermione en ouvrant son livre. Voldemort l'a poignardé avec une lame de vingt-cinq centimètres de long empoisonnée. Même sous sa forme de Dragon, le poison a fait du grabuge. Il en a pour plusieurs jours d'alitement et après, ce sera sûrement la canne…

- Il ne va pas apprécier, dit Ron en secouant la tête.

- Peut-être, mais il faudra qu'il fasse avec, sans quoi il ne pourra pas marcher, dit Hermione. Ça va être dur avec Harry qui ne peut pas voir. A mon avis, ils vont pas mal s'engueuler…

- Mais on va les soutenir, dit Ron. Comme d'habitude !

Hermione sourit puis tous deux se plongèrent dans différents livres histoire de tuer le temps avant le déjeuner.

Harry ne reprit conscience qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Etrangement, il ne paniqua pas quand, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne faisait pas nuit, il se « sentait » sur sa peau exposée à la lumière d'une fenêtre.

- Madame Pomfresh ? appela-t-il d'une voix rauque.

L'Infirmière se précipita sur le Gryffondor en disant :

- Monsieur Potter, enfin vous vous réveillez…

- Je ne vois rien, Pompom… dit alors le Gryffondor tandis que la femme l'aidait à s'asseoir contre ses oreillers. Que m'est-il arrivé ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je inconscient ?

- Du calme, monsieur Potter, restez tranquille, dit Pomfresh. Tenez, buvez ça.

Elle lui mit une fiole dans les mains et le Gryffondor la porta à ses lèvres. Il fit une atroce grimace de dégoût et manqua recracher la gorgée qu'il avait prit, mais il finit par l'avaler puis il dit :

- C'est atroce, qu'est-ce que c'est, du sang de Dragon ?

- Non, monsieur Potter, c'est un fortifiant, dit Pomfresh en roulant des yeux. Il va vous aider à recouvrer vos forces. Cependant, pour vos yeux, je ne peux rien faire.

- Il n'y a rien à faire ? demanda Harry. Je vais rester aveugle ?

- Non, monsieur Potter, dit alors une voix qu'il reconnut sans problèmes.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire, le regard fixé droit devant lui. J'avais eut peur que vous n'ayez été blessé dans le combat.

- Je l'ai été, dit Dumbledore en prenant place au bord du matelas. Mais Pompom m'a soigné cela en un clin d'œil et mon bras est désormais comme neuf.

Il fit un clin d'œil à l'Infirmière qui rougit en se détournant, puis il reprit en posant une main sur le bras de Harry :

- Comment te sens-tu, Harry ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim peut-être ?

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête puis il demanda :

- Je voudrais savoir comment va Drago, professeur.

Le vieux sorcier leva les yeux sur le lit adjacent puis il regard Pomfresh qui hocha la tête. Dumbledore reprit alors :

- Il va bien, Harry. La blessure est profonde mais le poison est sortit grâce à une potion et il va se remettre très rapidement. Le seul souci est qu'il ne pourra plus se déplacer qu'avec une canne, désormais. Le poison a endommagé de nombreux muscles et nerfs, Pompom a réparé tout cela du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais certaines choses restent hors de sa portée et de celle du professeur Rogue.

Harry baissa les yeux puis il releva la tête et dit :

- Je suis certain qu'il va aller bien mieux maintenant. Et mes yeux aussi.

Dumbledore eut un sourire puis il tapota amicalement le bras du jeune sorcier et se leva. Harry demanda alors :

- Professeur…

- Oui, Harry ?

- Où est le corps de Voldemort ?

Dumbledore se figea et regarda Pomfresh. Il regarda ensuite Rogue, toujours alité, silencieux, puis il dit :

- Hé bien… il est dans la Salle sur Demande, Harry…

- Vous ne l'avez pas enterré ? demanda le Gryffondor en haussant les sourcils.

- A vrai dire, intervint Rogue. Nous pensions l'incinérer…

- Professeur Rogue ? questionna Harry. Vous êtes là aussi ? Qu'avez-vous ?

- Quelques contusions sans gravité, répondit Rogue en ignorant le regard de Pomfresh. Pourquoi demandez-vous où se trouve le corps de Voldemort, Potter ?

Harry tourna alors son regard vide vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix sèche de son professeur de Potion, Dumbledore dit alors :

- Harry, si tu le désire, nous pouvons te conduire à la Salle sur Demande, mais rien qu'une fois…

- Monsieur, dit Rogue en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne pense pas que cela soit approprié…

- Professeur Rogue, dit Pomfresh en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

Rogue pinça les lèvres puis Harry repoussa ses couvertures, et Dumbledore se saisit de la robe de chambre du jeune sorcier. Il l'aida à la passer puis, le soutenant par le bras, il le conduisit, sous les bougonnements de Rogue et les regards inquiets de Pomfresh, à travers le château silencieux, tous les élèves étant en train de dîner.

Harry, plongé dans le noir, marchait lentement malgré le bras de Dumbledore passé autour de ses épaules, si bien qu'ils mirent presque un quart d'heure pour rejoindre le couloir où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande.

Après avoir effectué le petit rituel devant la porte, Dumbledore l'ouvrit et y fit entrer Harry. Le Gryffondor ressentit aussitôt la magie noire qui planait dans la pièce et il lâcha le bras de Dumbledore en disant :

- Restez ici, professeur, ne vous approchez pas plus…

- Harry…

Harry, les mains en avant, tel un zombie, se mit alors en marche, guidé par son instinct. Il buta tout à coup contre une table et posa les mains dessus. Ses doigts cherchèrent alors à tâtons autour d'eux et rencontrèrent une étoffe soyeuse.

Voldemort était allongé sur une table, les mains posées sur sa poitrine. Il avait été arrangé par Dumbledore lui-même, mais les plaies étaient restées ouvertes malgré les sortilèges utilisés pour le rendre présentable.

- Dès demain, Harry, nous allons l'emmener au Ministère pour le présenter aux sorciers. Ensuite, il sera incinéré et ses cendres seront dispersées sur l'Angleterre… Je te laisse seul un moment, je reste dans le couloir. Ne tarde pas…

Harry hocha la tête puis il entendit un froissement de vêtements et la porte de la Salle sur Demande se referma en silence, plongeant le jeune sorcier dans un silence épais.

Lentement, Harry leva une main et la posa sur l'étoffe qu'il avait sentit de ses doigts un peu auparavant. Il sentit ensuite le bras de l'homme décédé et lentement, il remonta jusqu'au visage. Le contact de la peau froide le fit frissonner mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et soudain, il réalisa que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il pleurait…

Touchant le visage du Lord, Harry se refit le visage de l'homme dans son esprit puis il suivit le contour de la mâchoire et descendit jusqu'aux mains croisées sur le torse. Il les repoussa sur le ventre puis posa sa main à l'emplacement du cœur.

Le fait que ceux de Poudlard ne l'aient pas enterré avait fait germer une idée dans l'esprit de Harry qui avait vu cela dans un livre traitant de magie noire et de Voldemort. Ce livre, piqué dans la Réserve de la Bibliothèque, dévoilait de nombreux points faibles de Voldemort, comme son courage qui frisait le zéro. Tout grand Lord qu'il n'était, il n'était pas courageux pour un sou, c'était pourquoi il faisait faire les basses besognes par ses fidèles.

Se remémorant ce qu'il avait lu dans le livre, Harry se souvint d'une formule qu'il avait créée de toutes pièces, en s'amusant, avec Ron et Hermione. Elle permettait de recouvrer la vue sans avoir recourt à une potion ou un sortilège et à l'qpoque, il s'etait serieusement demandé à quoi servait une telle formule. Il comprennait mieux à présent...

Soudain, Harry sursauta. Il retira sa main de la poitrine du Lord et ouvrit les yeux. Bien qu'il ne puisse y voir, il sentit clairement les ondes de la pièce changer. Les effluves de magie noire qui tournaient autour du mort se mirent en mouvement et soudain, sous la main de Harry, le torse inerte se souleva brutalement et l'homme prit une bruyante respiration.

Surprit, Harry recula et trébucha sur un tapis. Il tomba lourdement en arrière et écouta Voldemort se tourner sur le flanc et tousser. Soudain, il n'y eut plus un bruit et il entendit :

- Potter ?

Un violent frisson lui raidit les muscles et Harry leva ses yeux morts vers la source de la voix. Il entendit un bruissement de tissu puis deux mains froides se posèrent sur ses joues.

Le Gryffondor réprima une violente nausée et il sentit le souffle du Lord sur son visage. Tout à coup, les ténèbres de ses yeux se dissipèrent et il distingua les traits cadavériques de Voldemort, penché au-dessus de lui, lui tenant toujours le visage entre ses mains.

- Je… Je vois… dit Harry en portant ses mains devant ses yeux. Mais comment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Vous étiez mort, je vous ai tué…

- Oui, Harry, je suis mort, dit alors la voix sifflante du Lord. Mais ce n'est que mon corps, mon esprit est toujours là, lui…

- Votre… esprit ?

Harry, dont la vision s'était nettement améliorée, bien qu'il y voyait encore flou sans ses lunettes, distingua une forme sombre, immobile, allongée sur la table. Il comprit alors :

- Vous êtes un fantôme…

- Oui, on dirait bien, dit Voldemort en reculant, regardant ses mains translucides.

- Mais comment… Comment pouvez-vous me toucher ? demanda alors Harry en relevant.

Voldemort le regarda puis tendit une main vers lui et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Harry regarda la main transparente qui emprisonnait la sienne puis il leva les yeux vers le Lord qui dit :

- Je ne sais pas…

Il retira alors sa main et tourna sur lui-même.

- Poudlard… dit-il d'une voix apaisée.

Harry nota le changement de ton et soudain, il se demanda pourquoi il en voulait autant à cet homme. Les visages des ses parents lui revinrent mémoire, ainsi que celui de Sirius, et il dit :

- Pourquoi vous les avez tués ?

- Qui ? demanda Voldemort en le regardant.

- Mes parents… Mes parents et Sirius…

Le Lord regarda fixement le Gryffondor qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il attendait visiblement une réponse, et Voldemort dit :

- La jalousie, Harry…

- La… jalousie ? répéta le jeune sorcier.

- J'étais jaloux de ton père, Harry, reprit alors l'homme en se détournant les mains dans le dos. Il avait fait sienne la femme dont j'étais amoureux…

- Vous… Vous étiez amoureux de ma mère ? dit Harry, abasourdi.

- Oh que oui, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, alors que je me rendais à Poudlard pour je ne sais plus quelle raison, expliqua Voldemort en tournant ostensiblement le dos à Harry. Elle avait alors dix-sept ans et moi… hé bien…enfin bref, peu importe mon âge, ajouta-t-il brusquement. Je n'ai vu Lily Evans qu'une seule fois dans toute ma vie mais je n'ai jamais oublié son visage si beau, ses yeux verts et ses cheveux fauve. Elle était si belle… Et puis un jour, j'ai apprit qu'un certain James Potter l'avait demandée en mariage et qu'elle avait accepté. Quand j'ai apprit la nouvelle, elle était enceinte de toi et si jamais j'avais débarqué chez vous sans crier gare, elle aurait prit peur et je ne voulais rien risquer pour sa santé. J'ai alors patiemment attendu que tu naisses et que tu grandisses, me jurant de garder ma rancœur pour moi sans en faire pâtir mes proches. Quand tu as fêté tes un an, je n'ai plus tenu. Je n'en pouvais plus, la jalousie m'étouffait et j'avais acquis d'immenses pouvoirs pour ne pas penser à ta mère. J'ai alors laissé libre court à ma jalousie et je me suis rué à Grodric's Hollow. C'était un 31 octobre, le soir d'Halloween. J'ai tué ton père qui voulait m'empêcher d'approcher Lily, puis, quand je t'ai vu, tout seul dans ton parc, la jalousie m'a mordu plus fort. Tu étais né de la femme que j'aimais éperdument et de l'homme qui me l'avait volée. Tu étais donc un parasite, je devais t'éliminer. J'ai jeté sur toi le Sortilège de Mort mais ta mère s'est interposée. Elle a été tuée sur le coup et, fou de douleur et de rage contre moi-même, j'ai lancé le sortilège contre toi mais il s'est retourné contre moi… La suite, tu la connais...

Il termina sa phrase dans un soupir et Harry, complètement sidéré, regardait le dos translucide de l'homme, incapable de bouger ou de prononcer le moindre mot.

Soudain, un lumière se forma au centre du corps translucide et Voldemort se retourna. Il regarda Harry puis dit :

- Je crois que j'ai accomplit la dernière tâche qui me retenait sur cette terre. Je n'irais certainement pas au paradis mais au moins, suis-je libéré de ce fardeau que je traînais depuis tant d'années. Merci Harry, c'est grâce à toi tout cela.

Un trou bordé de flammes s'ouvrit alors sous les pieds du Lord et il fut aspiré dedans. Il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de fermer les yeux.

Quand le trou se referma, Harry cligna des yeux. Il sentit alors une vive brûlure sur son front et il porta ses mains à sa cicatrice, mais il ne sentit absolument rien, que la peau lisse.

- Disparue… dit-il alors en regardant ses doigts.

Il se précipita alors sur le corps de Voldemort et regarda le visage aux contours flous. Il sentit de nouvelles larmes rouler sur son visage et il sourit.

- Merci à vous, dit-il. Merci de m'avoir tout dit…

Il entendit soudain la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrir et il se retourna.

- Professeur Dumbledore, dit-il en s'essuyant le visage.

- Heu… répondit Dumbledore. Tu me vois ?

- Oui, dit Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mentit-il ensuite. J'étais là, près de la table quand soudain, les ténèbres se sont dissipées. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, ajouta-t-il en regardant ses mains.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils puis regarda le corps du Lord et haussa les épaules. Il passa son bras autour de celle du Gryffondor puis le raccompagna à l'Infirmerie où le jeune sorcier put récupérer ses lunettes et retrouver son lit.

Pomfresh qualifia la guérison de sa cécité comme un miracle, mais elle obligea tout de même le Gryffondor à prendre ses médicaments, sous le regard amusé de Rogue.


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh Seigneur !!! pas d'update de cette fic depuis juin 2006 !! Je suis impardonnable, impardonnable ! D'autant plus que chapitre 13, je l'ai depuis un sacré moment sur mon ordi ! Je suis impardonnable ! (tire un sabre pour se faire hara-kiri)_

_Je vous publie vite ca chapitre et j'attaque le suivant ! J'ai decidé de m'y remettre à fond maintenant ! Finit le glandage, je continuerais mon roman un autre jour !_

_Phénix _

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

Drago reprit connaissance tard dans la nuit. Le poison l'avait complètement assommé et la transformation en humain qui avait suivit avait eut raison de ses dernières forces.

Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit que multitude de lit blancs, pour la plupart vides. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un flot de lumière, puis Mrs Pomfresh qui s'approcha du lit en souriant.

Bonsoir, monsieur Malefoy, vous revenez enfin à vous… dit la femme en posant une main sur son front. Tout va bien ?

Je… crois, dit le blond en déglutissant. Combien de temps ais-je dormit ?

Presque quatre jours, monsieur Malefoy, dit Pomfresh. Mais maintenant ça va aller.

Je ne sens presque pas ma jambe gauche, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai été blessé ? demanda alors le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

Les sensations vont revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Et, oui, vous avez été blessé, par Voldemort, sous votre forme de Dragon. La lame qu'il a utilisée était enduite d'un violent poison mais votre constitution de Dragon vous a sauvé. J'ai réussit à sauver votre jambe mais malheureusement, vous ne pourrez plus remarcher comme avant.

C'est à dire ? demanda Drago à mi-voix, ayant entendu quelqu'un tousser dans un lit voisin. Vais-je devoir utiliser une canne ?

J'en ai bien peur, monsieur Malefoy, dit Pomfresh en baissant les yeux. Je suis navrée, vous ne pourrez peut-être plus ni faire de Quidditch ni monter à cheval…

Pas sûr, dit Drago. Je connais plusieurs personnes qui ont du mal à se déplacer au sol mais qui font des prouesses à cheval ou sur un balai. J'essayerais dès que j'irais mieux.

Oui, mais pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer. Il est tard, essayez de dormir un peu, nous verrons l'état de votre jambe dès demain matin.

Drago hocha la tête puis il cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Pomfresh attendit que sa respiration devienne régulière puis elle retourna dans son bureau, non sans passer près de Harry et Rogue chemin faisant.

**88888888888 **

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en premier et la première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher à tâtons ses lunettes pour les poser sur son nez. Ne les sentant pas sur la table de nuit, entendit soudain :

C'est cela que vous cherchez ?

Ses yeux détaillèrent les contours flous d'une silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs et au bras en écharpe, et le Gryffondor sourit. Il prit les montures de fer de la main de Rogue en hochant la tête puis remercia l'homme d'un autre sourire une fois que sa vue fut à nouveau claire.

Vous avez de la chance d'y revoir à nouveau, dit alors Rogue. Comme je l'ai dit, le sang de Voldemort est un poison, il brûle la peau profondément, d'ailleurs, c'est de son propre sang dont il se sert pour graver la Marque des Ténèbres dans le bras de ses fidèles, mais passons. J'ai du mal à croire ce que vous nous avez raconté hier au soir.

Mais pourtant, ce n'est que la stricte vérité, c'est Voldemort en personne qui m'a rendu mes yeux en me touchant. Enfin son esprit.

Je ne crois pas vraiment aux histoires de ce genre, mais étant un sorcier, je dois m'attendre à tout, dit Rogue avec un léger sourire en coin. Je ne mettrais pas votre parole en doute, monsieur Potter.

Merci, professeur, dit Harry avec un sourire. Asseyez-vous, dit-il ensuite en poussant ses jambes. Ce lit est bien assez long pour deux personnes.

Il les replia en s'asseyant et Rogue s'installa à son tour, en croisant ses longues jambes en tailleur, à la manière d'un jeune effronté, ce qui surprit Harry.

Professeur, dit alors le Gryffondor sur un ton sérieux.

Oui, Potter ?

Harry baissa la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis il dit :

Hem… Professeur, qu'y a-t-il entre Hermione et vous ?

Rogue cligna des yeux, surprit, puis deux taches rouges apparurent sur ses joues et Harry sut qu'il avait touché juste.

L'homme se racla alors la gorge, gêné, puis ouvrit la bouche pour détromper le Gryffondor mais celui-ci le prit de vitesse :

Répondez-moi franchement, monsieur… Hermione est ma meilleure amie, je la considère comme ma sœur et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Hum, dit Rogue. Je comprends parfaitement, mais rassurez-vous, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal.

Vous tenez à elle, n'est-ce pas ? dit Harry. Vous savez que vous risquez gros tous les deux si jamais l'on vous surprend…

Oui, mais je n'ai plus rien à perdre, moi, dit Rogue. Et miss Granger est en dernière année ici, si jamais nous devions être renvoyés, je pense qu'elle n'en fera pas une maladie.

Détrompez-vous, Hermione ne jure que par les études et…

Et il a raison, Harry, dit alors la voix d'Hermione non loin.

Le Gryffondor sursauta puis il tourna la tête vers son amie qui s'approcha en disant :

Le professeur Rogue a raison, si lui et moi étions démasqués et renvoyés, alors soit ! Je l'accepterais. Oui je ne jure que par les études mais je ne suis pas obligée d'être à l'école pour en faire Harry, surtout si j'ai un professeur comme compagnon.

Elle fit un sourire à Rogue puis soudain la porte du bureau de Pomfresh s'ouvrit et la brunette s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Hé bien, hé bien ? dit Pomfresh en s'approchant du lit de Harry. Je vois que nos malades vont bien. Et monsieur Malefoy n'est pas réveillé encore ?

Drago ? dit Harry en regardant son compagnon. Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Pompom ?

Il est revenu à lui cette nuit, monsieur Potter, dit l'Infirmière en souriant au brun. Il semble aller très bien, il a toute sa tête, le poison n'a touché que sa jambe et il a plutôt bien réagit quand je lui ai annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus marcher sans l'aide d'une canne.

Tant mieux alors, dit Hermione, soulagée. Tout rentre progressivement dans l'ordre alors…

On dirait, miss, dit Rogue en se levant. Bien, Pompom, puis-je regagner mes appartements ?

Pomfresh regarda l'homme en noir puis elle contourna le lit de Harry, examina la cicatrice rouge puis tâta le bras abîmé avant de hocher la tête en disant :

Ma foi oui, mais je vous défends de vous fatiguer, c'est comprit ? Miss Granger, je vous le confie.

Moi ? dit Hermione. Mais pourquoi ?

Je viens de le décider, dit alors la voix de Dumbledore.

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna, questionnant le vieil homme du regard. Dumbledore lui répondit :

Vous êtes très intelligente, miss Granger, je suis certaine que sans vous, cette bataille n'aurait pas été si bien menée.

Oh non, professeur, dit Hermione. Je n'ai été qu'aux ordres de Harry, c'est à lui que reviennent tous les mérites.

Je n'en doute pas, dit Dumbledore. Seulement, si vous n'aviez pas été là et si vous n'aviez pas eut la présence d'esprit de voler au secours de votre ami sur l'îlot du lac, je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait put se passer. C'est pourquoi je voudrais vous récompenser, vous en particulier, en vous octroyant le poste d'Assistante Professorale sous les ordres du professeur Rogue.

C'est un grand honneur que vous me faites-là, professeur, dit Hermione. Mais je refuse d'être la seule à être récompensée…

Je ne veux pas de récompense, dit alors Harry. Le simple fait que Voldemort soit mort me suffit. Accepte cette récompense et profites-en pour parfaire encore ton savoir déjà immense.

Hermione rougit sous le compliment puis elle hocha la tête, et Dumbledore lui sourit. Il se détourna alors et quitta l'Infirmerie, suivi de Pomfresh qui allait chercher le petit-déjeuner de ses malades.

Quelle chance vous avez, dit alors Harry avec un sourire taquin en regardant Hermione puis Rogue. Ainsi vous pourrez vous voir sans éveiller les soupçons, tout le monde croira que vous êtes simplement en train de « parler boulot », ajouta-t-il en accentuant les guillemets de ses doigts.

Hermione rougit de plus belle et Rogue se racla la gorge avant d'aller vers son lit, de rassembler ses affaires et de quitter la salle, talonnée par Hermione qui n'avait qu'une envie, se cacher quelque part.

**8888888888 **

Potter est un vrai boute-en-train, quand il s'y met, dit Rogue en ouvrant la porte de sa salle de classe, suivit d'Hermione qui portait une pile de parchemins et le cartable de l'homme. Oh mon Dieu, que de courrier… ajouta-t-il en voyant la pile de lettres et les trois colis posés sur son bureau. Miss Granger, vous êtes venue ce matin ?

Non, pas encore, mais hier au soir, il n'y avait pas de courrier, dit la jeune fille en déposant les parchemins sur un pupitre. Mais cela peut attendre, non ? Votre congé maladie se termine demain soir, vous avez le temps de traiter ce courrier.

Et s'il y a quelque chose d'urgent ? demanda Rogue, sceptique.

Je m'en occupe, d'accord ? Vous, vous allez chez vous et je m'occupe de votre courrier jusqu'à midi.

Vous n'en aurez pas jusqu'à midi, dit Rogue en se dirigeant vers un tableau accroché près de la porte.

Il le fit pivoter puis pénétra dans un étroit couloir sombre au bout duquel on voyait un mince rai de lumière. Hermione suivit l'homme en restant près de lui car on n'y voyait goutte dans ce court couloir, et elle fut soulagée quand Rogue poussa l'autre tableau qui fermait l'ouverture du passage.

Vous avez changé la décoration ? s'étonna alors la jeune femme. Le sofa n'était pas là la dernière fois que je suis venue ici.

En effet, dit Rogue en haussant un sourcil. Vous avez l'œil, miss.

Hermione sourit puis elle se dirigea vers la petite cuisine seulement séparée du reste de la pièce par un haut bar doté de tabourets, tout en disant :

Vous devriez aller vous rafraîchir pendant que je nous fais un petit-déjeuner, professeur.

Laissons tomber les politesses, Hermione, dit alors Rogue. Et vous avez raison, je vais aller me changer. Ne bougez surtout pas…

Hermione eut un sourire et Rogue disparut par une porte dérobée à la vue par une tenture, puis la jeune fille ouvrit un à un les placards pour trouver ce dont elle avait besoin pour préparer de quoi grignoter. Elle fit monter de la nourriture des cuisines à l'aide de Dobby puis elle alla déposer le plateau garnit sur la table basse du salon avant d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée.

Rogue revint au moment où, accroupie devant le feu craquant, elle remuait les bûches avec un tisonnier. Il dit :

Vous êtes une vraie petite femme au foyer, Hermione…

Pas du tout, démentit la brunette en se relevant puis en prenant place sur le sofa alors que Rogue s'installait dans son grand fauteuil. Du thé ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Rogue hocha la tête et elle fit signe à la théière de servir les deux tasses. Celles-ci s'envolèrent ensuite du plateau pour venir se poser dans les mains de leurs destinataires, et Rogue dit :

Hermione, restez vivre ici.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son thé et dit :

Pardon ? Mais enfin, Severus, je ne peux pas…

Vous êtes mon Assistante Professorale… dit Rogue. En plus d'être mon amante… Vous voir retourner à Gryffondor tous les soirs aura raison de moi.

Vous dites des bêtises, dit la jeune fille en posant sa tasse sur le guéridon près du canapé. Nous ne nous connaissons pas suffisamment bien pour pouvoir nous supporter au quotidien…

Hermione…

Hermione soupira puis elle se leva et prit place sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil. Rogue passa son bras valide autour de sa taille et en profita pour poser sa tête contre le ventre de la jeune fille qui dit, tout en lui caressant les cheveux encore humides de sa récente douche :

Severus, attendons encore un peu…

Nous sommes presque au mois de mars, miss, et je voudrais profiter un peu de votre présence avant que vous ne quittiez Poudlard pour de bon.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Rogue se redressa alors et la tira à lui. Elle glissa sur ses genoux et l'homme lui prit le menton puis la bouche en l'embrassant fougueusement.

Ne soyez pas bête, dit la Gryffondor en le repoussant. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit pour le moment

Détrompez-vous, dit Rogue avec un petit sourire vicieux.

Oh non, dit Hermione. Vous ne m'aurez pas, professeur.

Un jour, si, dit l'homme. Un baiser ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis elle embrassa l'homme qui glissa une main sur sa hanche et la caressa. Cela la fit frissonner de plaisir et quand Rogue descendit plus bas, elle le repoussa et quitta ses genoux en disant :

Votre congé maladie n'est pas finit…

Rogue haussa les sourcils puis se renfrogna en comprenant qu'elle venait de le piéger. Il détourna les yeux, et Hermione sourit. Elle retourna sur le sofa, finit son thé puis alla dans la salle de classe pour dépouiller le courrier, sous l'œil vigilant du hibou de son amant.

**8888888888 **

Plusieurs jours passèrent et Drago retrouvait peu à peu la mobilité de sa jambe. Seulement, parfois, sa hanche le faisait souffrir et il devait s'appuyer sur une longue canne en bois noir, surmontée d'un pommeau rond en ivoire. Là alors, il râlait, et cela faisait rire Harry.

Chéri, arrête de râler, ça ne sert à rien, dit le brun alors que tous deux faisaient une pause devant la porte de la salle de classe de McGonagall avant de rejoindre l'extérieur pour le cours de Hagrid.

Je sais, mais ça me fait un mal de chien, dit le Serpentard en se redressant.

Il se remit en marche en boitant légèrement et Harry le suivit. Il glissa une main sous son bras et le blond lui sourit.

Un peu plus tard, au déjeuner, Hermione arriva en dernier, essoufflée d'avoir courut le long des couloirs.

Je suis désolée, dit-elle en s'affalant sur une chaise près de Ron. Mais je suis débordée. Rogue est un célibataire endurci, il a ses habitude et beaucoup sont mauvaises alors je range son bureau mais il y a tellement à faire…

Harry sourit à son ami. Il savait son secret mais il ne le dirait pas car ce n'était pas son genre. De plus, il avait assez à faire avec Drago et sa jambe pour colporter des ragots.

Après le dîner, Hermione retourna chez Rogue et le trouva occupé à lire un gros grimoire. Elle ne le dérangea pas et lança un sortilège sur un balai et une serpillière afin qu'ils fassent tous deux un peu de ménage, avant d'aller s'occuper du gros hibou noir qui hulula en la voyant approcher.

Faites attention, Hermione, dit Rogue sans lever le nez de son livre. Un jour, il va vous pincer…

Mais non, voyons, dit Hermione. Cet oiseau est un vrai canari.

Grumph ! fit Rogue.

Hermione sourit puis elle ouvrit la cage de l'animal, le saisit par-dessus les ailes et alla le déposer sur le perchoir en acier forgé, près de son Maître. Elle fixa la chaîne à sa patte droite, lui mit de l'eau et des graines, puis alla nettoyer la cage d'un sort.

La jeune fille resta tard dans la soirée chez son professeur de Potion. Désormais, plus personne à Gryffondor ne s'étonnait de la voir rentrer à point d'heure puis de se mettre à ses devoirs et aller se coucher passé la mi-nuit.

La plupart des élèves du collège avaient accepté, et la relation entre Harry et Drago, et le fait qu'Hermione soit devenue l'assistante du professeur Rogue, même si de nombreux élèves pensaient qu'elle serait mieux avec McGonagall.

Déjà, seulement un mois après le terrible combat, on prêtait déjà à la Gryffondor une relation amoureuse avec le froid professeur de Potion. Les deux là ne démentaient pas, s'affichant ensemble, discutant gravement et parfois se souriant. Certaines personnes, pour agrémenter encore la rumeur, prétendaient avoir vu Hermione prendre le bras de Rogue, sans d'autre raison que lui prendre le bras, en lui souriant largement. Évidemment, c'était faux, Hermione, trop craintive pour sa situation, ne se permettait absolument pas ce genre de gestes, les réservant à l'intimité du foyer de l'homme.

Le mois de mars venait de s'écouler et celui-avril commença par son traditionnel jour du « poisson d'avril ». Il y en eut de nombreux et même Dumbledore eut droit à son poisson en papier collé dans le dos.

Indulgents, les professeurs prirent part au jeu de leurs élèves, grands comme petits, sachant que c'était là un des seuls moyens qu'ils avaient pour se détendre, hormis le Quidditch.

Harry, tu as un poisson dans le dos, dit Hermione en décrochant le poisson jaune en parchemin. Il te tire la langue on dirait…

L'animal plat agitait en effet une langue d'un rouge vif et roulait de gros yeux globuleux bleus clair dans un air comique qui fit sourire Harry.

Prenant le poisson, le Gryffondor regarda autour de lui et abattit brutalement sa main dans le dos d'un Serdaigle qui sursauta et regarda le Gryffondor. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil pas vraiment innocent puis s'éloigna avec un sourire. Inutile de préciser que le Serdaigle avait déjà compris. Il venait de se faire « poissonner ».

A midi, comme a chaque premier avril, les élèves eurent droit à un déjeuner de la mer, c'est à dire avec diverses variétés de poissons, crustacés et coquillages. Du varech vert, entreposé dans un plat en argent faisait plus penser au rendu d'un quelconque animal qu'à une chose mangeable, mais Hermione goûta les algues et leur trouva une ressemblance au goût avec les poireaux, précisant quand même que l'aspect gluant ne s'atténuait pas une fois le végétal dans la bouche.

Harry, lui, put se remplir la panse de moules tandis que Ginny dévorait littéralement les huîtres dans le plat devant elle. Il y avait des années qu'elle n'en avait pas mangé et cela lui manquait car la bourriche d'huîtres était trop chère pour que ses parents puissent se permettre d'en acheter.

Wouah ! J'ai super bien mangé ! dit Harry en se tapotant l'estomac. J'ai bouffé une trentaine de moules, un crabe, une dizaine de crevettes et de gambas, un gros morceau de truite et des légumes à foison. J'ai même goûté les algues, Mione.

La brunette lui sourit puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Harry, lui, prit la direction de la Bibliothèque où il devait retrouver Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown pour qu'elles l'aident sur les devoirs de Divination.

Tout en marchant dans le couloir, Harry porta une main à sa bouche, étouffant un rot qui promettait d'être bruyant, puis il se tapota à nouveau le ventre et entra dans la Bibliothèque. Il y trouva les deux jeunes filles et passa une heure avec elles à tenter de comprendre les méandres du futur.

Quand enfin il put partir, la cloche sonna et il eut juste le temps de faire une station aux toilettes avant le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

A seize heures, Harry lâcha avec bonheur son sac sur son lit à Gryffondor. Pour les septièmes années de Gryffondor, les cours étaient terminés en ce mardi premier avril.

Affalé sur son lit, Harry s'endormit et ce fut Ron qui le réveilla, lui rappelant qu'ils avaient un entraînement de Quidditch dans une demi-heure.

Harry, à moitié endormit, s'en trouva tout de suite réveillé et il se changea à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de s'emparer de son Éclair de Feu et de gagner le terrain de Quidditch avec toute son équipe sur les talons.

Après l'entraînement, Harry annonça que la semaine prochaine, juste après le match contre Serdaigle, des sélections seraient organisées afin de savoir qui allait remplacer les septième année de l'équipe qui quitteraient le château en juin.

L'éminence des ASPICs se rappela alors aux esprits de ces même septième année et, le soir-même, Harry et Drago, seuls dans la Salle sur Demande, après avoir fait l'amour presque sauvagement, révisaient leurs matières, assis sur le vaste lit qui avait connu leurs ébats.

Non, Harry, soupira Drago en étendant sa jambe abîmée. Le Bézoard, ajouté à certaines préparations, permet d'en annuler les effets. Ca ne rentrera donc jamais ?

Je suis désolé mais les Potions ne sont pas ma matière favorite, dit Harry en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui trituraient le bas de sa chemise.

Bon, dit alors le blond en fermant le livre d'un coup sec. On arrête, on reprendra demain. Il est minuit passé, il est grand temps de dormir.

On reste-là ? demanda Harry.

Non, vaut mieux pas, dit le blond en enfilant un jean. Si quelqu'un se lève cette nuit et cherche la Salle sur Demande, comme nous y sommes, il ne la trouvera pas. Vaut mieux la laisser aller à sa guise.

Harry hocha la tête. Il aurait bien aimé passer la nuit avec son amant mais celui-ci supportait tout juste de faire l'amour avec lui, sa jambe lui faisant atrocement mal dans certaines positions. De plus, il fallait dormir la nuit, afin d'être en forme le lendemain pour assimiler de nouvelles choses…

Les deux amants se séparèrent donc dans le hall d'entrée et, sans faire de bruits, regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs.


	14. Chapter 14

Milles pardons pour le retard... Ce chapitre etait là depuis pas mal de temps mais je l'ai oublié... Allez taper-moi, vous ave ma permission, lol ! Bon assez cousé, place au chapitre ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

Le mois de juin était enfin là… Tout le monde était plus ou moins excité, dans deux semaines, ce sont les grandes vacances et la fin des études pour les septièmes années. Seulement, si plusieurs centaines d'élèves pensaient déjà à l'année prochaine, le reste des élèves tremblait.

En effet, les quatre classes des septième année étaient sur le point de commencer les épreuves pour valider leurs ASPICs.

Nous étions lundi matin, l'avant-dernier lundi avant les grandes vacances, et Harry, Ron et Hermione trépignaient devant la porte de la salle de McGonagall.

Non contents de commencer leurs ASPICs, ils commençaient par l'ASPIC de Métamorphose, toute la matinée. L'après-midi, ASPIC de Botanique.

Harry dansait d'un pied sur l'autre en marmonnant des formules tout en faisant le geste approprié de sa main. Près de lui, Hermione récitait à toute vitesse les dernières phrases du livre qu'elle avait dévoré la veille et, assit à leurs pieds, le dos contre le mur, Ron se rongeait les ongles. Les autres élèves de leur classe n'étaient pas plus fiers, même Lavande qui se vantait pourtant d'être douée pour changer une tasse en souris et vice-versa, rongeait ses ongles sous le regard furibard de Parvati qui ne supportait pas cette vilaine manie.

**88888888888888 **

Midi sonna à la cloche de Poudlard. Harry se rua hors de sa classe sans même attendre l'autorisation de McGonagall. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait de l'air !

- Harry ! Attend-nous ! s'exclama Hermione. Harry !

Mais le Gryffondor courut le long du couloir et se retrouva rapidement dans la cour intérieure du collège. Là il s'effondra contre un banc de pierre et soupira. Raté ! Il avait raté son examen de Métamorphose ! Il l'avait lu dans les yeux de McGonagall alors qu'elle observait le canari qu'il avait du faire sortir d'une bougie.

- Harry…

Hermione posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami :

- Harry, je suis certaine que tu l'as eut cet ASPIC…

- Tu parle, gronda le brun. Tu as vu la tronche de mon piaf ? Les plumes brillantes, les pattes pelées… Le bec blanc… Non, je ne l'ai pas eut, et sans l'ASPIC de Métamorphose, adieu l'école des Aurors.

- Même Voldemort mort tu veux toujours devenir Auror ? demanda Hermione, surprise, en s'asseyant sur son sac, devant le brun.

- Oui.

Hermione n'insista pas. Elle entendit alors une voix reconnaissable entre mille et leva les yeux. Un groupe de Serpentards approchait et, au milieu d'eux, appuyé sur une belle canne en ébène, Malefoy rirait avec ses amis.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione se concentra sur le blond et essaya de faire usage du pouvoir de télépathie qu'elle était en train d'apprendre avec le professeur Rogue.

A peine son esprit avait effleuré celui du blond que la brunette fut violemment rejetée et renvoyée dans son corps. Malefoy n'en tourna pas moins la tête vers elle et, si le contact laissait encore à désirer, le blond avait sentit qu'on cherchait à le contacter avec la télépathie.

Malefoy s'excusa auprès de ses amis et s'approcha en claudiquant. Hermione le regarda venir avec un sourire et Harry se retourna, se demandant à qui la brunette pouvait bien sourire. Quand il vit son compagnon, ses sourcils se décrispèrent et Malefoy l'embrassa aussitôt, comprenant que son compagnon avait un problème.

- Ça c'est si mal passé la Métamorphose ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près du brun, étendant sa jambe blessée.

Harry répondit par un grognement puis Hermione dit :

- Le travail de Harry a laissé McGonagall un peu sceptique apparemment… il a peur d'avoir raté son ASPIC… Et vous en Potion ?

- Ça va, dit le blond. Je m'en suis tiré. Cet aprem, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

- Nous Botanique, dit Hermione. Potions demain matin, puis Runes pour moi demain après-midi.

- Nous Métamorphose demain matin et rien demain après-midi, dit Malefoy. Après je ne sais pas encore.

- Nous non plus, dit Harry. Mais je vais profiter de demain après-midi pour réviser la Défense, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire de la Magie et les Sortilèges. On ne sait jamais. Ils seraient bien capables de nous les mettre à la suite le uns des autres.

Hermione eut un sourire devant la mauvaise tête de son meilleur ami puis Ron se laissa tomber près d'elle en soupirant. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe en disant :

- Rogue souhaite te voir, Mione…

- Ha bon ?

- Ouais… Il m'a chopé dans le couloir, il te cherchait…

- Ben je vais y aller alors…

La brunette se leva et s'éloigna en faisant un signe de la main à ses amis. Elle regagna le château, longea deux couloirs, descendit un sombre escalier puis se retrouva devant les appartements de Rogue. Elle y entra après avoir prononcé le mot de passe et trouva l'homme assit dans sa petite cuisine, en train de lire le journal devant une tasse de café.

- Bonjour, Severus, vous vouliez me voir ? demanda-t-elle.

L'homme leva son visage anguleux vers elle et un sourire étira ses fines lèvres pâles. Les deux amants s'embrassèrent vivement puis Rogue demanda :

- Oui Hermione… J'ai parlé à Minerva tout à l'heure… Elle m'a dit que vous vous en étiez bien tiré, comme toujours…

Hermione rougit légèrement sous le compliment, puis Rogue dit :

- Demain vous avez les Potions, je crois…

- C'est cela…

Rogue hocha la tête puis il reprit son journal et Hermione se servit du café. Elle quitta Rogue un quart d'heure plus tard, sur appel insistant de son estomac, et rejoignit ses amis dans la Grande Salle où ils restèrent tous les trois jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne la reprise des cours pour les élèves, et des examens pour les cinquième et septième années.

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondors suèrent en Potion. Dehors, il faisait grand soleil et dedans, au moins quarante degrés à cause des chaudrons bouillonnants.

- Vous mettrez votre préparation dans le flacon devant vous puis vous pourrez partir, dit Rogue de son habituel ton froid et grinçant.

Les élèves opinèrent du chef puis se mirent au travail. Harry s'acharna pendant les quatre heures et tout faire comme la recette le disait et, lorsque la cloche sonna midi et donc la fin de l'examen, il constata avec joie que sa potion avait la couleur et la texture de celle d'Hermione, ce qui était très bon signe.

Après le repas, tous les septièmes années, exemptés d'examens pour l'après-midi, regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se reposer ou étudier. Hermione, elle, empoigna d'énormes livres et se rendit en classe de Runes pour son examen.

Harry et Ron, affalés sur leurs lits respectifs, tuaient le temps en faisant voler de leur baguette magique un minuscule balais de bois. Ils le faisaient fuser, tel une fléchette, de plus en vite, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry rate une reprise et que le balai aille se planter dans la porte de son armoire derrière lui.

- Je m'ennuie… soupira alors le brun en roulant sur le dos.

Ron ne dit rien mais n'en soupira pas moins. Ce brusque arrêt dans la folle excitation des examens les avait laissés sur les rotules et ils ne savaient du coup, pas comme s'occuper.

- Et si on allait réviser ?

- Non, dit Ron. Pas envie… Hé ? C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

- Quoi c'est quoi ? demanda Harry en renversant sa tête par le bord de son matelas pour regarder son ami. Tiens, il y a du bruit en bas…

- Viens, on va voir.

En deux temps trois mouvements, les deux garçons furent sur leurs jambes et ils se ruèrent dans la Salle Commune où ils repérèrent aussitôt McGonagall, debout près de la porte de la salle, un parchemin dans les mains.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Harry à Lavande.

- McGonagall nous a annoncé qu'on avait droit de quitter le château cet après-midi, dit la brune avec un grand sourire. Dumbledore a accordé aux septièmes années une sortie spéciale, on peut aller n'importe où, voir nos parents par exemple…

- C'est vrai ? dit Ron en haussant un sourcil.

McGonagall s'en alla alors et la salle fut plongée dans une cacophonie infernale. Les élèves n'étaient pourtant pas tant que ça, à peine vingt, mais tous parlaient en même temps que tout le monde…

- Géant, dit Harry avec un grand sourire ! Mais le hic c'est que je n'ai personne à aller voir… Si Sirius était encore vivant, je serais allé le voir mais…

Il baissa les yeux et un silence gêné s'installa. Lavande le brisa rapidement en disant :

- Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, je vais voir ma tante à Dundee…

- Tu crois ? demanda Harry. Je vais déranger…

- Mais non, ma tante sera contente de rencontrer Harry Potter en personne, dit Lavande en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Dans ce cas, dit Harry. Et toi, Ron, tu vas aller voir tes parents ?

Le rouquin hocha la tête en souriant puis tous allèrent se préparer. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée du château. Il était tout juste quatorze heures. Il leur restait donc un peu plus de quatre heures avant de devoir rentrer à Poudlard, un temps largement suffisant pour se promener et se changer les idées.

En attendant que McGonagall appelle les Gryffondors sur l'endroit spécialement installé d'où les élèves seraient envoyés, via des Portoloins, à leurs destinations, Harry chercha son amant des yeux. Il le trouva avec Blaise et Pansy un peu plus loin et se hâta de le rejoindre :

- Tu va où ? demanda-t-il en entourant le blond de ses bras.

- Voir ma mère, dit Drago en souriant, la surprise passée. Et toi ?

- Je vais voir la tante de Lavande avec elle, répondit le brun. Tu sais, je n'ai personne de particulier à aller voir…

- Tu aurais du me demander, dit alors Drago. On serait allé quelque part tous les deux…

Harry sourit puis Lavande le héla et le brun embrassa son compagnon rapidement avant de rejoindre la jeune Gryffondor qui lui tendit un parchemin roulé donc il se saisit :

- Ce Portoloin à un système de retour programmé, dit McGonagall. A dix-huit heures pile, il vous ramènera ici. Ne le perdrez pas. Bon après-midi.

- Merci, professeur, dit Lavande en souriant. On est partis ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

A peine avait-elle dit cela que le parchemin s'activa. Harry sentit alors l'habituelle sensation d'être attrapé par le nombril et il ferma les yeux. La seconde suivant, il se posait en douceur sur une petite route de campagne partiellement goudronnée.

Pendant que ses amis avaient quitté le château, Hermione, elle, dessinait des Runes sur un long parchemin. Ils étaient huit dans sa classe et elle était la seule Gryffondor.

Concentrée, elle traça la Rune de la Patience et soudain, elle se redressa, surprise.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, miss ? demanda le professeur.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête puis elle regarda son parchemin et se concentra sur la voix qui paraît dans sa tête :

- _Miss Granger, je sais que vous m'entendez… J'imagine que vous avez reconnu ma voix mais je me présente quand même, je suis Lucius Malefoy, le père de Drago… Je vous contacte parce que vous devez m'aider. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir me sortir de prison sans dommages. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour vous parler, la distance à parcourir est très longue et je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps, c'est pourquoi je vais être bref. Je sais que vous êtes quelqu'un d'intègre malgré vos origines, et je vous demande humblement de me sortir de cet enfer… Peu m'importe que je doive par la suite être ruiné, tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas crever en prison et vivre avec mon fils…_

La voix se tut alors et Hermione pensa doucement :

- _Monsieur Malefoy ?_

- _Je suis là…_

La voix était plus faible et Hermione pensa :

- _Rompez le contact et gardez vos forces, monsieur Malefoy. Je suis en examen pour le moment, je ne peux rien faire, mais dès que j'ai terminé, je demanderais à gagner le Ministère et avoir un parloir avec vous._

- _Merci, miss…_

Le contact fut alors rompu et Hermione lâcha un soupir haletant. Le professeur leva les yeux sur elle, sourcils relevés, mais Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était et termina son travail en quelques minutes. Elle quitta ensuite la salle de cours et gagna aussitôt le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Miss Granger ? fit le vieux sorcier, surprit. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Monsieur, je souhaiterais avoir l'autorisation de gagner le Ministère de la Magie, le plus rapidement possible…

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Rogue avec sa froidure habituelle.

La jeune fille remarqua alors son professeur de Potion, ainsi que McGonagall, tous deux assis en face du bureau de Dumbledore, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle rougit violemment et Dumbledore fit apparaître une chaise. Hermione s'y assit, le dos raide, puis expliqua la raison de cette intervention surprise.

- C'est insensé ! s'exclama McGonagall, choquée. Mais enfin miss Granger, comment pourriez-vous…

- Je me suis posé la même question, professeur, dit Hermione. Mais sinon, pourquoi se serait-il épuisé à me contacter moi plutôt que vous, professeur Dumbledore ? J'ignore pourquoi il m'a contactée moi, il me déteste…

- En effet, dit Rogue, les lèvres pincées.

Hermione le regarda, les sourcils froncés, puis Dumbledore se redressa, tira une feuille de parchemin, marmonna une formule puis tendit le parchemin à Hermione en disant :

- Tenez, avec ceci vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble dans les bâtiments du Ministère…

- Quoi ? Mais monsieur ! firent Rogue et McGonagall d'une même voix.

- Il suffit, dit Dumbledore, les sourcils froncés. Hâtez-vous, miss, vous devez être de retour à vingt heures tapantes. Si lorsque la cloche du château donne son dernier coup, vous n'êtes pas rentrée, vous serez renvoyée.

Hermione ouvrit des grands yeux sous la menace mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait que Dumbledore était capable de la renvoyer du collège, même une semaine avant la fin de l'année scolaire, aussi promit-elle d'être de retour à l'heure. Elle fila ensuite ventre à terre jusqu'à Gryffondor, rassemble ce dont elle pensait avoir besoin puis se hâta de quitter le château par une Cheminée.

La brunette atterrit dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie. Aussitôt, un employé fut sur elle :

- Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Puis-je voir votre baguette magique ?

Hermione tira sa baguette et la présenta au vieil homme devant elle. Il la prit, la regarda sous toutes les coutures puis la passa à une sorte de scanner avec sa propre baguette magique avant de la lui rendre :

- Tout est en ordre, bon séjour dans nos bâtiments, dit-il avant de se ruer sur un autre arrivant.

Hermione hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers un long comptoir où plusieurs sorcières se trouvaient :

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda l'une d'elles avec un sourire crispé.

- Je viens de la part du professeur Dumbledore, dit Hermione en tendant le parchemin que lui avait remit le vieux Directeur. Ce papier m'autorise à aller où bon me semble ici et je souhaiterais me rendre dans les geôles.

La sorcière tiqua légèrement puis elle appela deux Magico-Policiers qui escortèrent Hermione dans les tréfonds du Ministère, devant un sorcier au visage taillé à la serpe, couturé de partout, et portant la robe marron des Aurors.

- Vous êtes miss Granger ?

- Elle-même, dit Hermione avec son aplomb habituel. Je viens visiter monsieur Lucius Malefoy…

L'Auror hocha la tête puis il fit un signe aux deux Magico-Policiers qui encadraient la jeune fille. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et l'Auror conduisit Hermione le long d'un large couloir éclairé artificiellement. De part et d'autres, des portes en fer s'alignaient, et Hermione frissonna. Des gémissements montaient des portes closes et quand l'Auror s'arrêta, non pas devant une porte en fer mais une grille à gros barreaux, Hermione eut un choc.

- Malefoy ! aboya l'Auror. Debout face au mur et les mains dans le dos !

L'un des « habitants » de la cellule se leva et Hermione déglutit. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça.. En face d'elle, se tournant lentement face au mur, ce n'était pas un homme qu'elle voyait, mais une loque humaine. Habillé de haillon d'une vague couleur noire cachée sous plusieurs centimètres de crasse et de poussière, Lucius Malefoy était méconnaissable.

Ses longues mèches blondes qui faisaient sa fierté avaient été grossièrement coupées au-dessus des épaules, et le reste pendait en queues de rats crasseuses.

Hermione réprima un haut le cœur en voyant les autres détenus. Elle distingua Bellatrix Lestrange dans le lot, recroquevillée contre le mur, le corps secoué d'une toux rauque et douloureuse. Sa contemplation fut rompue par l'Auror qui entra dans la cellule. Il fixa aux poignets de Lucius deux gros anneaux de fer reliés par des chaînes. Il l'entraîna ensuite hors de la cellule qu'il ferma à double tour et scella magiquement par-dessus.

- Suivez-moi, dit l'Auror à Hermione.

Poussant Lucius devant lui et Hermione sur les talons, l'Auror marcha jusqu'au bout du couloir, poussa une lourde porte en fer qui ouvrit sur une vaste pièce circulaire sombre simplement meublée d'une table et de deux chaises en métal. Il fit asseoir Lucius sur une des chaises puis se tourna vers Hermione en disant :

- Si vous avez un quelconque problème, cognez contre la porte, un agent reste posté devant.

Hermione hocha la tête en se torturant les doigts puis l'Auror s'en alla. La porte en fer claqua férocement et le bruit résonna longuement dans le silence observé par les deux sorciers.

Assit sur sa chaise inconfortable, Lucius restait penché en avant, les mains menottées dans le dos et le regard fixé sur la table de métal gris.

Hermione s'autorisa à le détailler et elle ressentit une grande peine pour cet homme autrefois craint et respecté de tout le monde. C'était comme si elle se retrouvait devant un Roi ou un Pacha qui avait tout perdu. Lucius semblait même avoir perdu sa dignité d'être humain…

- Bonjour… souffla-t-elle doucement au bout de quelques interminables secondes de silence.

Lucius ne répondit pas et Hermione s'approcha. Elle posa son sac sur la table puis contourna l'homme assit et lui retira ses menottes en disant :

- Je suis venue, comme vous me l'avez demandé…

- Merci… souffla l'homme sans lever la tête.

Il se contenta de ramener ses mains sur la table et de se frotter les poignets.

Hermione déglutit puis elle s'assit sur l'autre chaise, juste en face de l'homme, en disant :

- Pourquoi moi, monsieur Malefoy ?

Pas de réponse. Hermione reposa sa question et cette fois-ci, Lucius répondit :

- Je suis au fond du trou… Cela fait des mois que je pourris ici, le Ministre nous a oubliés, deux de mes compagnons sont morts la semaine passée, et Bellatrix traîne une pneumonie depuis un mois… Je ne veux pas finir comme eux… J'ai un fils, je veux retourner auprès de lui…

- Oui, je le comprends, mais pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi alors qu'il y a des dizaines de Magico-Avocats prêts à vous obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Je ne suis qu'une « gamine » de dix-sept ans, même pas majeure, et filles de Moldus qui plus est. Vous m'avez toujours haïe, depuis que j'ai mit les pieds dans le monde des sorciers… Pourquoi accepterais-je de vous aider à sortir de prison ? Pourquoi, monsieur Malefoy ?

Lucius ne répondit pas. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres craquelées puis releva la tête et son regard bleu s'ancra dans les yeux marrons d'Hermione. Elle baissa vivement le regard :

- Parce que vous avez un cœur, miss Granger… souffla Lucius.

Hermione déglutit puis passa à son tour sa langue sur ses lèvres. Elle était larguée. Lucius Malefoy lui en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, il s'en prenait à elle pour un rien par le passé, et Drago n'était pas mieux. Seulement, Drago avait changé depuis la fin de la guerre. Harry avait réussit à le dompter et, d'un Dragon sauvage, le fils Malefoy était passé à un petit lézard affectueux…

- Aidez-moi à sortir d'ici sans trop de dommage, miss Granger, je vous donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour ne pas mettre les pieds à Azkaban ni dans une autre prison… dit alors Lucius, tirant Hermione de sa réflexion.

Hermione soupira :

- Soit ! fit-elle. Je vais faire de mon possible mais je ne vous garantis pas que le Ministre m'écoutera. Après tout, je ne suis encore qu'une sorcière de premier cycle, je n'ai pas de diplômes en poche pour le moment, ni suis passée par la case « Université »… Cependant, je ferais ce que je pourrais. Je ne vous promets pas que je parviendrais à vous éviter la prison, mais si je peux au moins vous éviter la peine capitale, alors j'y veillerais.

Lucius étendit ses mains tremblantes vers Hermione en travers de la table et celle-ci y posa les siennes sans antipathie. L'homme blond serra les fins doigts entre les siens et Hermione lui fit un petit sourire qu'il lui renvoya en soufflant un « merci » quasiment inaudible.

Hermione se leva ensuite et alla frapper deux fois contre la lourde porte en fer qui s'ouvrit aussitôt sur un Magico-Policier au visage grave. Il raccompagna Hermione au bout du couloir et la jeune fille remonta ensuite dans le hall du Ministère en regardant sa montre :

- Il est seize heures, dit-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. J'ai encore le temps de monter voir le Ministre…

Elle laissa alors les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer et la cabine monta tout en haut du Ministère, ne s'arrêtant avec un bruit de clochette qu'une fois dans le bureau de monsieur le Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Scrimgeour.

_See you again ! _


	15. Chapter 15

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 15. Encore pardon pour l'attente, je n'avais pas vu que j'avais updaté il y a si longtemps... Je viens de finir les chapitre et dslee pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Hermione, il y en a encore un peu... Je ne poeux pas non plus centrer ma fic sur Drago et Harry, comme s'ils etaient seuls au monde, il y a du monde autour d'eux lol

Aller, bizoux et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15

Hermione poireautait depuis plus d'une demi-heure, assise sur un beau banc recouvert de cuir rouge. Elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez, elle avait mal au dos et avec ça, son estomac commençait à réclamer sa pitance de l'après-midi.

- Madame…

- Écoutez, miss, le Ministre est en réunion, je n'y peux rien, dit la sorcière de l'accueil. J'ai envoyé une note de service pour le prévenir de votre arrivée, maintenant, il suffit d'attendre.

Hermione soupira puis se cala contre le dossier du banc en croisant les bras.

Une nouvelle demi-heure s'était écoulée. Il était à présent dix-sept heures et, plus que jamais, Hermione s'ennuyait et avait faim. Se servant de la magie, elle fit apparaître un paquet de gâteaux et l'attaqua sous le regard acéré de la secrétaire.

Dix minutes plus tard la porte du bureau du Ministre s'ouvrit enfin et celui-ci apparut en raccompagnant un couple de sorciers à l'apparence coincée, des Notaires sûrement.

- Passez une bonne fin de journée, dit Scrimgeour, appuyé sur sa cane noueuse, serrant de l'autre main celle des deux sorciers qui lui souriaient.

Ils transplanèrent ensuite et Hermione se leva. Scrimgeour la regarda, lui fit un signe de tête puis se tourna vers sa secrétaire qui lui montra la brunette d'un signe de tête :

- Cette jeune fille vous attend depuis une heure, monsieur, elle désire s'entretenir avec vous…

- Ha ? Oh mais, je vois que vous venez de Poudlard, dit Scrimgeour en dardant un regard jaune sur le blason de Gryffondor brodé sur la cape d'Hermione. Entrez…

Il tourna les talons et Hermione le suivit. Une fois la porte du bureau refermée, la jeune fille attaqua aussitôt :

- Monsieur le Ministre, je suis ici pour vous faire part d'une faveur à l'encontre d'un des Mangemorts retenus dans les prisons de ce bâtiment depuis de nombreux mois.

Les sourcils gris broussailleux de Scrimgeour se haussèrent puis il dit :

- Et en quel honneur devrais-je vous accorder cette « faveur » ? Ce Mangemort est-il, ou elle, un parent à vous ?

- Pas le moins du monde, dit Hermione. Cependant, il me l'a demandé personnellement et je suis convaincue qu'il n'a pas mauvais fond…

- Son nom ?

- Lucius Malefoy.

Les sourcils du Ministre se froncèrent alors et il prit place derrière son bureau en disant :

- Je suis navrée, miss…

- Granger.

- Miss Granger, mais je ne peux accéder à votre requête. Monsieur Malefoy est un Mangemort actif et il le reconnaît. Il était le bras-droit de Vous-Savez-Qui et il s'est fait prendre. Il va être jugé comme ses compagnons et…

- Et il m'a demandé personnellement, à moi, une fille de Moldus, de l'aider à éviter la peine capitale ! coupa Hermione. Lucius Malefoy a peut-être fait des choses horribles sous la coupe de Voldemort, mais il n'est plus le même homme depuis la mort de ce vil serpent ! Pour ce qui est des autres Mangemorts, je ne sais pas, mais pour celui-ci, sachez que je le connais, je sais qu'il est un homme dur et froid, mais il est noble, il a été élevé ainsi, c'est dans sa nature de snober les autres. Monsieur Malefoy a touché le fond, monsieur le Ministre, à présent, il ne peut que remonter et tout ce qu'il lui faut, c'est quelqu'un pour l'aider.

- Et vous pensez peut-être en avoir les épaules ? gronda Scrimgeour. J'en doute, chère petite.

- Moi non mais son fils oui, dit Hermione sans relever l'emploi du qualificatif. Je suis certaine qu'il saura remettre son père sur le droit chemin. Drago a perdu sa mère, Lucius sa femme, ils ne peuvent plus que compter l'un sur l'autre à présent pour continuer à vivre. Avez-vous donc si peu de cœur pour priver un enfant de la seule famille qu'il lui reste ?

La mâchoire de Scrimgeour se crispa et il pinça les lèvres. Hermione rempila un peu plus en insistant sur le fait que, bien entouré, même un chien tueur pouvait devenir aussi doux qu'un caniche.

- Pour un chien peut-être, se défendit Scrimgeour. Mais nous parlons d'un sorcier, un sorcier puissant, qui est à la tête d'une des plus ancienne et des plus riches familles sorcière de notre temps et qui porte sur le bras droit l'horrible marque de Voldemort ! Comment voulez-vous qu'un homme tel que Lucius Malefoy puisse se réinsérer convenablement ? Personne ne voudra plus lui faire confiance, sa famille serait traînée plus bas que terre !

- S'il faut en passer par-là, l'humiliation et le déshonneur, alors il le subira, dit Hermione. Il ne _veut pas_ aller en prison, il ne veut pas mourir maintenant, il a envie de voir son fils devenir quelqu'un ! Vous n'avez pas d'enfant, monsieur le Ministre, cela se voit tout de suite !

Scrimgeour pâlit brusquement puis se racla la gorge. Hermione avait touché la corde sensible visiblement. Elle sourit intérieurement puis Scrimgeour ouvrit un tiroir et tira un dossier qu'il posa devant lui. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut des yeux la premier page en silence avant de dire :

- Bien… Cela ne me plait guère, miss Granger, mais je dois vous avouer que vous m'avez convaincu. Vous êtes une jeune fille qui a la tête sur les épaules, vous êtes de ceux à qui l'ont demande ses notes en classe ou à qui l'ont demande un coup de pouce en interrogation. Vous feriez un très bon Ministre, vous savez ? Droite, juste et équitable, voilà des adjectifs qui vous vont à ravir.

- Merci, monsieur le Ministre, dit Hermione avec un signe de tête.

- Lucius Malefoy sera jugé demain matin à huis clos. Je serais le Président du Magenmagot, et son fils pourra assister au procès, ainsi que trois proches. Je prendrais ma décision à ce moment-là, mais je ne vous garantis pas que l'accusé ne fera pas de prison. La séance commencera à six heures du matin précises.

- Très bien, dit Hermione en se levant.

Scrimgeour l'imita, lui serra vivement la main puis la mit quasiment à la porte, tendu. Hermione n'attendit pas d'être dans l'ascenseur pour laisser éclater sa satisfaction, elle exécuta une petite figure de danse sur le seuil du bureau du Ministre, sous le regard surprit de la secrétaire, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur en lui faisant un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus charmant.

- Drago !!

Le blond sursauta. Harry également. Tous deux étaient affalés dans les énormes coussins qui recouvraient le sol de la salle de Divination, qui servait de petit salon privé à qui le voulait entre les cours.

- Miss Granger, je vous en prie, un peu de calme, siffla Trelawney derrière ses épaisses lunettes qui lui donnait l'air d'une mouche. Allez donc vous exprimer en bas…

La brunette plissa le nez et regarda Drago. Elle lui fit signe de le suivre puis se laissa glisser le long de l'échelle. Le blond la rejoignit une seconde plus tard et elle lui annonça la nouvelle.

- C'est vrai ? dit-il, surprit, en regardant Harry qui l'avait également rejoint. Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Ton père m'a contacté par télépathie, en début d'après-midi, dit la brunette. J'ai expédié mon examen de Runes et je me suis rendue au Ministère. Il m'a demandé de tout faire pour lui éviter la prison et c'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai réussit à convaincre le Ministre de juger ton père. Le jugement aura lieu demain matin à six heures précises. Tu peux y assister, ainsi que trois proches en plus.

- Je te demanderais bien de tout me raconter, dit le blond, encore sous le choc, mais je crains de ne pas avoir le courage de t'écouter. Tout cela me semble si rapide… Un peu trop peut-être.

- J'ignore si cela cache une quelconque magouille, dit Hermione. Mais l'essentiel c'est que ton père soit jugé, non ? S'il doit faire des travaux d'intérêt général, se séparer d'œuvres d'art ou faire deux mois de prison « pour la forme », peu lui importe. Je lui ai promit de lui éviter la peine capitale et je ferais tout pour, parce qu'il me l'a demandé en personne, sans passer par un quelconque autre moyen tiers, une lettre ou une personne.

Drago haussa les sourcils brièvement puis il regarda Harry et demanda :

- Tu va vouloir m'accompagner, je suppose…

- Si cela ne te dérange pas, oui… répondit le brun.

- Moi comme je suis un peu son « avocate », je suis obligée d'y aller. Il reste donc deux places à pourvoir.

- Ron ? demanda Harry.

Malefoy plissa le nez mais finit par céder. Ron aurait été très mécontent de ne pas avoir été invité. Par contre, l'attribution de la troisième place se fit sans aucun problème :

- Rogue sera la troisième personne, dit Drago avant que Harry ait pu proposer un autre nom.

- Rogue ? Mais pourquoi donc ? demanda Hermione.

- Parce qu'il est mon parrain et le meilleur ami de mon père, répondit Drago en relevant le menton. Dumbledore s'invitera de lui-même, j'en suis certain, ajouta-t-il comme Hermione allait protester.

- Soit, dit Hermione. Bien, je dois aller rapporter tout cela à Dumbledore à présent. Je vous laisse, on se voit au dîner, Harry…

Le brun fit un hochement de tête puis Malefoy et lui remontèrent dans la salle de Divination pour paresser encore un peu et reprendre de l'énergie pour les épreuves du lendemain.

- Chéri, cette histoire me semble bizarre, dit Harry alors que Drago et lui s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher. Je trouve bizarre que, d'une, ton père demande son aide à Hermione, une fille qu'il n'a jamais pu supporter, et surtout, que Scrimgeour accepte aussi vite de juger ton père.

- C'est sûr, dit Drago, couché dans le vaste lit de la Salle sur Demande où ils allaient passer la nuit. Moi aussi ça me paraît bizarre mais peut-être que Scrimgeour n'a pas bien envie d'avoir Granger sur le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne ce qu'elle veut.

- Oui, dit Harry avec un sourire en grimpant sur le lit. Hermione est comme ça, elle ne lâche pas prise tant qu'elle n'a pas ce qu'elle désire. Viens-là, dit-il ensuite.

Drago posa son livre et se blotti dans les bras de son amant en souriant. Le brun l'embrassa puis roula sur lit et entama des préliminaires que Drago fit rapidement cesser :

- Ben quoi ? demanda Harry, surprit. Tu n'as pas envie ce soir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça, dit le blond. Je suis simplement barbouillé… Je crois que la nouvelle d'Hermione a un peu de mal à passer…

- Tu veux qu'on aille prendre l'air dans le parc ? Il n'est pas encore trop tard, les portes doivent être encore ouvertes…

- Non, non, ça ira, dit Drago. Il vaut mieux nous coucher, demain nous avons des examens je te rappelle… et l'audience…

- Je ne risque pas d'oublier, dit Harry en se tournant sur l'autre flanc.

Il souffla la bougie qui éclairait la pièce en plus de la cheminée puis il se retourna et prit son compagnon dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'embrassa puis ils s'installèrent pour dormir.

Dans son dortoir, Hermione, assise sur son lit, ne laissait aucun répit à son esprit. Elle cherchait le moyen de défendre monsieur Malefoy le lendemain mais un violent mal de tête la prit et elle s'obligea à se coucher, ne faisant aucun bruit pour ne pas réveiller Lavande et Parvati.

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier debout. Il était cinq heures et quart mais il n'avait plus aucune envie de dormir. Rapidement, il alla prendre une douche puis il revint dans la chambre et s'appliqua à réveiller son compagnon qui gémit en voyant l'heure sur sa montre :

- Harry, il est bien trop tôt…

- L'audience est à six heures tapantes, Dray, il faut arriver en avance… chuchota le brun en enfilant un pull par-dessus son t-shirt.

Il passa ensuite sa robe de sorcier puis ramassa les affaires éparpillées ça et là dans la chambre qu'ils devaient libérer. C'était rare qu'ils passent la nuit dans la Salle sur Demande, préférant la laisser aller et venir à sa guise la nuit, au cas où, comme Dumbledore l'avait raconté une fois, quelqu'un soit prit d'une envie pressante et ne se rende aux toilettes.

Drago mit plus de temps à émerger que son compagnon. Il prit une longue douche puis s'habilla avec des gestes lents. Harry manqua perdre patience en voyant la grande aiguille de sa montre avancer inexorablement.

Le blond fut enfin prêt et les deux garçons rejoignirent Hermione et Ron dans le parc du collège. Ils passèrent ensuite les grilles et transplanèrent. Ou plutôt, Harry transplana, en emmenant tout le monde avec lui.

Ils reparurent tous les quatre dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère de la Magie, dans une vaste espace de plusieurs mètres de diamètre où tous les voyageurs qui utilisaient le transplanage se devaient d'atterrir.

- Nous sommes en avance, dit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Drago, tu veux aller voir ton père ?

- Je ne sais pas si… Non. Plus tard, dit le blond en se détournant.

Harry le suivit et lui prit la main. Tous les quatre se dirigèrent alors vers la salle du Magenmagot où ils retrouvèrent le Président et le Ministre, qui n'étaient en fait qu'une seule et même personne : Rufus Scrimgeour.

- Monsieur le Ministre, salua la Gryffondor.

- Miss Granger. Oh ! Je vous que vous avez amené du public... Oh, mais qui vois-je ! Monsieur Malefoy junior en personne ! Alors vous souciez encore un peu de votre père ?

Harry écrasa les doigts de son compagnon et la douleur l'empêcha de répondre par une insulte. Scrimgeour, content sa petite pique, se détourna et alla s'installer derrière son pupitre. Il pria Hermione à prendre place derrière un autre pupitre marqué « Juror » puis Harry, Ron et Malefoy allèrent s'installer sur un des bancs.

Le quart d'heure qui s'écoula jusqu'à ce que six heures du matin sonnent à la montre de Scrimgeour, fut le plus long qu'avait déjà vécu Harry. Il avait envie de dormir et son dos le faisait souffrir – rapport à une activité amoureuse d'une nuit passée –, mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de bâiller derrière sa main à plusieurs reprises.

A six heures tapantes, Scrimgeour frappa son bureau avec un petit marteau en bois et il clama :

- Je déclare l'audience ouverte ! Que l'on amène le prisonnier !

Cet ordre se répéta dans le couloir qui conduisait au pupitre du Président, relayé par des Magico-Policiers tout au long des vingt-cinq mètres de carrelage et bois.

Un silence tomba ensuite puis une porte claqua et la porte du tribunal s'ouvrit en grand sur Lucius Malefoy, loque puante et malade, encadré par deux Magico-Policiers.

- Père… fit Drago en amorçant un pas en avant.

- Non, Dray, reste assit, dit Harry en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le blond se rassit en regardant son père se traîner jusqu'au fauteuil aux bras de chaînes, installé au centre de la pièce. Les deux Magico-Policiers l'y firent asseoir sans douceur et Lucius parut souffrir en prenant place.

Harry regarda avec un sentiment de peine mêlé à la colère, cet homme au bout du rouleau qui s'avachissait dans le fauteuil. Il fusilla Scrimgeour du regard mais celui-ci, à part un léger frisson, ne montra rien du tout. Il empoigna ensuite son marteau et frappa trois fois sur son pupitre avant de dire :

- Je déclare le procès sans appel de Monsieur Lucius Rufus Malefoy, ouvert. De ce procès résultera la libération ou non de ce Mangemort accusé d'innombrables faits, dont celui d'avoir prit la vie d'autrui de son propre chef et sous l'ordre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Hermione regarda ses amis puis elle contourna son pupitre et commença son plaidoyer. Harry en demeura perplexe. Son amie avait du travailler toute la nuit pour réussir à monter un tel dossier en si peu de temps. Elle parla de faits que tous ignoraient, même Drago, à en voir la surprise se dessiner sur son visage. Elle expliqua pourquoi et comment Lucius s'était embringué dans le Cercle des Mangemorts. Sa voix en tremblait parfois et Harry se demandait si elle allait pleurer ou non.

Au bout d'une heure, elle se tut enfin. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle derrière son pupitre, arrangeant des papiers. Scrimgeour, lui, regardait des notes et écrivait à toute allure sur une feuille. Soudain, il frappa de son marteau sur son pupitre et dit :

- J'ai bien prit note du plaidoyer de Miss Granger, avocate du Mangemort Malefoy. A présent, je vais aller délibérer avec mon Conseil. L'audience est suspendue jusqu'à midi.

Et il frappa à nouveau sur son pupitre. Drago bondit alors du bond et se rua sur son père. Il repoussa les deux Magico-Policiers et s'effondra sur les genoux de l'homme épuisé :

- Père… Oh père… Mais que vous ont-ils fait ! dit-il en serrant les mains de l'homme contre son front.

- Drago… Mon enfant… Aller, relève-toi, ne te traîne pas à genoux devant la loque que je suis, je ne le mérite pas…

Harry vint à la rescousse. Il attrapa Drago par le torse, le ceinturant, et il l'éloigna de Malefoy senior. Le blond protesta mais Lucius détourna la tête et les Magico-Policiers lui remirent les menottes avant de l'entraîner hors du tribunal, de nouveau dans sa cellule puante.

- Rentrons au château, dit alors Hermione, le front creusé d'un pli. Allons en cours, nous reviendrons ici à onze heures et demie.

Ron approuva puis il s'éloigna avec son amie. Drago et Harry eux, restèrent là.

- Chéri, fit Harry. Viens, rentrons à Poudlard...

- Harry, mon père… C'était mon père cette loque… Ils en ont fait un clochard ! Il est malade, Harry !

- Malade ? Comment ça ? Aller viens Dray, rentrons…

- Harry, mon père va mourir.

- Hein ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je l'ai vu… Dans son regard… C'est le regard d'un homme qui sait qu'il est au bout…

- Non, arrête de dire ça. Ca suffit, ton père va sortir de prison, il va rentrer chez vous et se reposer. Aller viens, rentrons à Poudlard.

- Non, je vais rester ici, dit Drago. Rentre tout seul. Je reste avec mon père. Il le dernier membre de ma famille… Je t'en supplie Harry. Si tu m'aime, laisse-moi ici.

Harry soupira profondément puis il haussa les épaules :

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Il se pencha ensuite pour l'embrasser et Drago l'entoura de ses bras pour une violente accolade. Il s'éloigna ensuite de lui et Harry transplana.

- Où est Drago ? demanda Hermione quand le brun reparu sur le chemin qui menait de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard.

- Il a voulu rester avec son père, dit Harry, la mine renfrognée. Hermione, toi qui a discuté avec Malefoy senior, est-ce qu'il t'a paru malade ?

- Malade ? C'est à dire ?

- Drago est persuadé que son père va mourir.

- Hein ? Harry…

- Je te jure, il me l'a dit, c'est pour ça qu'il a tenu à rester là-bas… Il croit qu'il va mourir…

- Allons bon. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, il ne m'a absolument pas paru malade hier, dit la brunette. Un peu fatigué, très même, mais pas malade…

Elle soupira ensuite puis ajouta :

- J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir. De prison, j'entends… il ne le mérite pas. Enfin si mais…

- Laisse tomber, dit alors Ron avec un sourire. Te fatigue pas à nous expliquer…

La Gryffondor sourit puis les trois se rendirent en classe de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour deux heures.

La matinée fut longue pour Harry, tout comme pour Hermione. La jeune femme ne cessait de se mordre les doigts d'anxiété. Elle ne cessa de répéter que son plaidoyer était nul et que Scrimgeour allait faire transférer Lucius Malefoy à Azkaban, mais Harry s'efforça de la réconforter du mieux qu'il le put, même s'il s'inquiétait pour son compagnon.

Quand midi sonnèrent à la grosse cloche du château, les trois Gryffondor vidèrent les lieux. Ils reparurent dans la salle du Magenmagot pile au dernier coup de midi et Harry alla prendre place près de Drago qui semblait très très anxieux, le regard rivé sur son père installé dans une cage en fer hérissée de pointes dirigées vers l'intérieur.

- Ca va aller, dit le brun en passant un bras sur les épaules du blond qui se rongeait les ongles. Arrête avec cette manie, c'est moche, fit-il ensuite en lui tapant sur les doigts.

- Je m'inquiète Harry… dit le Serpentard.

- C'est normal, dit Rogue.

- Professeur, dit le blond. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Lucius est mon ami, Drago, je me dois d'être là. Le Directeur est ici aussi.

- Ha bon ?

Harry vit alors le vieil homme au fond de la salle, discuter avec Hermione. Il pinça les lèvres puis soudain Scrimgeour apparut. Il s'installa derrière son pupitre et réclama le silence d'un coup de marteau. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il dit :

- Bien, suite à l'audience de ce matin, mes Conseillers et moi-même avons délibéré sur la libération du Mangemort Malefoy Lucius. Après des heures de réflexion intense et pas mal de paroles fortes… et surtout après l'apport d'un nouvel élément…

- Qui est ? demanda Rogue un peu sèchement.

- Monsieur Rogue, je vous prierais de modérer vos ardeurs, dit Scrimgeour.

- Répondez, dit soudain Dumbledore. Quel ce nouvel élément ?

- Ce matin, nous avons fait passer une visite médicale au Mangemort Malefoy, le trouvant extrêmement mal en point. De cet examen est ressortit que cet homme avait attrapé une pneumonie. Étant donné qu'il existe une loi nous interdisant de garder en prison un malade, quelle que soit la nature de sa maladie, nous avons du revoir notre jugement qui était de l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Drago eut un violent sursaut et Scrimgeour reprit, comme s'il annonçait la fin du monde :

- Je déclare Monsieur Lucius Malefoy libre et disculpé de toute accusation.

Il frappa son pupitre puis s'en alla tel un coup de vent, visiblement furieux.

Drago mit deux secondes à réagir. Il se leva soudain de son banc et se rua sur la cage. Il s'acharna sur le cadenas et Rogue le poussa en disant, une grosse clef à la main :

- Avec ceci vous y arriverez mieux.

Harry fut surprit de voir son sombre professeur de Potions affichant un large sourire. Cela le déstabilisa un peu, mais moins que son compagnon sautant dans les bras de son père, ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes nouées sur sa taille, comme un gamin de dix ans.

Lucius du s'adosser à la cage pour supporter le poids de son fils. Drago redescendit sur terre rapidement et Harry s'approcha prudemment :

- Dray…

Le blond tourna la tête vers son compagnon puis recula d'un pas et dit :

- Harry… Si tu savais comme je suis content…

- Harry… souffla alors Lucius, perplexe. Fils, explique-moi…

Harry regarde l'homme blond. Une boule se forma soudain dans sa gorge et il tenta de déglutir mais il ne put pas. Drago recula alors d'un pas et prit le bras le Gryffondor en disant :

- Père, voici Harry…

- Je le connais…

- Il… enfin nous sommes amants.

Lucius passa alors par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel mais il ne broncha pas. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, une toux rauque remplaça la parole et le temps qu'il se calme, Harry avait déguerpit, ayant trop peur de la réaction du patriarche Malefoy.

- Drago… Je suis malade, dit-il alors. Évite de me faire de telles surprises…

Le blond baissa les yeux puis il dit :

- Père, j'aime Harry de tout mon être… Il m'a aidé à surmonter la mort de maman… Sans lui je n'aurais jamais réussi à mettre de côté ce que Voldemort m'a fait subir…

Au tour de Lucius de baisser les yeux. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches puis dit :

- Ma foi… Que puis-je dire ? Si tu es heureux avec lui alors je suis heureux aussi…

Harry, qui écoutait la conversation tout en restant prudemment à l'écart, près de Dumbledore, cru que son cœur avait loupé un battement. Il se tourna alors vers son compagnon et Lucius leva les yeux sur lui. Il dit :

- Approchez, Potter…

Harry déglutit mais s'approcha.

- Je ne sais pas ce que mon fils vous trouve, dit-il. Mais dans l'état où je suis, je serais bien incapable de dissuader quiconque de faire quoi que ce soit. Quand je serais guéri, cependant…

Harry baissa les yeux. Drago lui prit la main puis Dumbledore s'approcha avec Rogue et les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs amis. L'instant d'après tout le monde était de retour à Poudlard.

- Tu dois être content, chéri…

- Tu ne peux pas savoir, je vais passer les grandes vacances avec mon père, chez nous… Et même si je dois m'occuper de lui à cause de sa maladie, tant pis. Je préfère le savoir avec moi qu'a Azkaban ou je ne sais où encore.

- Les grandes vacances… C'est dans une semaine, dit Harry, pensif. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Toi et moi… Je vais retourner chez les Dursley jusqu'à fin juillet et après je vais aller chez Ron, mais pour nous deux…

- Je ne sais pas, dit alors Drago en détournant la tête. Il est hors de question que tu viennes à la maison, mon père ne supporterait pas ta présence. De plus, je doute qu'il me laisse aller chez les Weasley quelques jours pour te retrouver.

Harry déglutit puis il hocha la tête et dit :

- Dans ce cas arrêtons tout.

- Hein ? Mais… Enfin non, Harry…

- Tu vois une meilleure solution ? demanda le brun, les sourcils froncés. Moi non. Séparons-nous pour les vacances, ça nous permettra de faire un break.

- Je… Enfin tu es sûr que…

Le brun lança alors un regard au blond et celui-ci pinça les lèvres :

- Très bien ! fit-il sèchement. Comme tu voudras !

Il prit alors ses affaires et quitta la Salle sur Demande en plantant Harry là. Celui-ci, quand la porte de la salle se fut refermée, lâcha un soupir saccadé puis passa ses mains sur ses joues et remballa ses affaires. Il regagna Gryffondor en s'efforçant de ne plus penser à Drago.

- Ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione leva la tête vers Harry qui venait de s'asseoir à la table près d'elle.

- Je croyais que tu étais avec Malefoy…

- Plus maintenant, dit le brun. On a rompu.

- Hein ? s'exclama Ginny. Mais pourquoi ? Vous vous entendiez tellement bien !

- On n'a pas rompu parce qu'on ne s'entendait plus, dit Harry. Juste parce qu'on ne pourra pas se voir une seconde pendant deux mois entiers. Drago va devoir s'occuper de son père et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller là-bas pour éviter une crise la part de son père.

- Il y aura bien un moment où vous pourrez vous voir, dit alors Ron, même si cette idée le dégoûtait plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

- Je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas tenter le diable, dit le Gryffondor en haussant les épaules.

- Je te trouve bien indifférent, dit alors Hermione. Tu n'es plus amoureux de Malefoy ?

- Bien sûr que si…

- J'avoue être perdue, dit alors Ginny.

- Pensez ce que voulez, moi cela ne m'attriste pas plus. Bonsoir.

Il se leva et monta dans son dortoir :

- Bonsoir ? dit Ron. Mais il n'est que quatorze heures !

- Bah, fit alors Hermione en haussant les épaules. Laissons-le donc tranquille. Il ne le dit pas mais ça le chamboule quand même.

Ron pinça les lèvres puis il leva la tête vers l'escalier qui menait à leur dortoir. Il soupira ensuite puis pris place en face d'Hermione et regarda ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Tu fais quoi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- J'essaie de dessiner de nouvelles Runes…

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Comme ça… en réalité, je m'ennuie…

- Oh ! fit Ginny. Hermione Granger qui s'ennuie !

- Ben oui, fit la brunette. Ca arrive… Je crois que je vais aller me promener…

- Chez Rogue, fit Ginny en plissant le nez.

- Où je vais ne te regarde pas, petite punaise, dit Hermione avec un sourire en lui tirant la langue. Et puis je te rappelle que je suis son Assistante.

Ginny haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin puis la brunette s'en alla en grommelant que les amis, c'est très bien, mais que ca fourre souvent son nez là où il ne faut pas.

- C'est moi…

- Hm ? Ha Hermione… Vous vous souvenez de moi quand même ?

- Allons, je vous en prie, nous étions fort occupés ces derniers temps, avec le procès et tout ce qui en a découlé…

- Cela n'aurait pas du vous empêcher de venir au moins me saluer, je ne suis plus un inconnu à présent…

- Vous me faites une scène où je rêve, là ? dit Hermione, surprise.

- Il se pourrait bien, oui…

- Ah Merlin, non seulement j'ai un compagnon austère et froid, mais en plus il est possessif… Merlin, qu'ais-je fait ? fit soudain la brunette en levant les mains au plafond.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, ce n'est pas gentil, dit Rogue en se levant.

Hermione lui sourit puis ils s'enlacèrent et Rogue embrassa la jeune femme dans le cou. Celle-ci gloussa sous la chatouille puis elle recula et attrapa les lèvres de l'homme dans un fougueux baiser.

Rogue resserra soudain son étreinte et Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir brusquement. Elle brisa le baiser, le souffle court, et souffla :

- Severus… Il ne faut pas…

- Hermione…

La jeune femme soupira discrètement et Rogue la serra contre lui. Hermione sentit alors clairement contre son ventre l'envie de son compagnon et un violent frisson la trembler. Elle allait répliquer et tout stopper quand Rogue la hissa soudain dans ses bras, l'obligeant à passer ses jambes sur ses hanches osseuses pour ne pas tomber.

- Non… fit-elle. Severus…

Mais l'homme ne l'entendait plus. Lui caressant le dos à travers son chemisier, il l'entraina dans le salon et il l'allongea sur le sofa. Il prit appuis sur un genou, restant au-dessus d'elle, et Hermione, les joues rouges, respirait rapidement. Sa poitrine se soulevait et Rogue déglutit. Il se pencha et approcha ses lèvres de la gorge de la Gryffondor, comme un vampire sur le point de mordre sa victime. Hermione gémit. Rogue approcha ensuite une main et, lentement, il déboutonna le chemisier. Le soutien-gorge en dentelle rose pâle d'Hermione apparut alors, engonçant délicatement une poitrine petite et mignonne.

- Severus… souffla la Gryffondor.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, il faisait très sombre dans l'appartement et le feu était mourant. Une chair de poule fit ses dresser les poils des bras de la brunette qui s'appliqua à réveiller doucement son amant :

- Severus, fit-elle en lui caressant le dos. Severus, réveillez-vous…

L'homme, dont les seins de sa compagne lui servaient d'oreiller, grogna. Il frotta son visage contre un sein chaud puis se redressa légèrement et Hermione lui sourit. Rogue vint l'embrasser doucement puis il recula et Hermione fronça les sourcils comme il se retirait d'elle en grognant.

Elle se leva ensuite, nue et courbaturée, et Rogue s'allongea sur le ventre sur le canapé encore chaud de leurs ébats.

- Vous allez prendre froid, dit-elle en remettant son slip puis sa jupe.

Elle passa son chemisier, attacha son soutien-gorge puis les boutons de la chemise un peu froissée, et elle dit :

- Couvrez-vous au moins… Il est épuisé, dit-elle ensuite en souriant.

Elle conjura une couverture et, avant de l'étaler sur le corps de son amant, elle constata la maigreur de celui-ci. Ses hanches saillaient sous la peau, ses côtes étaient visibles quand il respirait, et tout le long de son dos, une série de bosses informait de la présence de la colonne vertébrale.

Souriant légèrement, Hermione étendit l'épaisse couverture sur le corps de son amant puis elle rassembla ses affaires et s'éclipsa discrètement. Elle alla faire un brin de toilette dans les toilettes des filles puis elle rejoignit Gryffondor comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

See you again 


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou ! Voilà el chapitre 16 ! Bon il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, navrée, mise a part une petite engueulade entre Harry et sa tante lol. Aller, le chapitre 17 est en production et je vais tenter d'en faire une bon chapitre !

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Harry soupira en s'éventant avec le _Times_. Malgré les ventilateurs qui tournaient à fond depuis tôt le matin, il faisait toujours aussi chaud dans la maison du 4, Privet Drive.

Derrière lui, les trois Dursley tentaient vainement d'échapper à la chaleur en plongeant leurs pieds gonflés dans de grandes bassines d'eau où flottaient quantité de glaçons.

Songeant à sa baguette magique, soigneusement rangée dans sa chambre, Harry grogna. Il n'avait pas encore 17 ans, il lui était donc interdit de faire de la magie, sous quelle forme que cela soit, et cela le mettait en rage.

Aspirant une longue gorgée de Coca Cola à l'aide d'une paille, il laissa descendre le liquide glacé en savourant les bulles. Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre et il sursauta. Le bruit n'ayant pas été discret, l'Oncle Vernon dressa une oreille et se leva. Il sortit les pieds de sa bassine et marcha sur le beau tapis persan jusqu'à la porte-fenêtre devant laquelle était assit Harry :

- C'était quoi, mon garçon ? demanda-t-il.

Harry haussa les sourcils puis il froissa un morceau de papier plastique, un emballage de biscuit, dans sa main et Vernon grogna en faisant bouger sa moustache. Il retourna ensuite dans le canapé et Harry soupira en se levant.

- Je vais dans ma chambre, dit-il en traversant le salon.

L'Oncle Vernon grogna, la Tante Pétunia soupira tout en s'éventant avec un cahier, et Dudley gémit en s'épongeant le front avec un torchon à carreaux.

Fermant la porte de sa chambre, Harry soupira. Il fit un tour de clef dans la serrure puis alla mettre la musique à un volume qui lui permettait de faire du bruit sans toutefois faire monter l'Oncle Vernon au triple galop.

Une fois la musique suffisamment forte, Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre grande ouverte. Il regarda dehors, cherchant Hedwige des yeux, puis il recula et s'approcha de son bureau. Une seconde plus tard, un nouveau craquement se faisait entendre et une silhouette enroulée dans une vaste cape apparut au centre de la pièce.

- La voie est libre, dit l'invité en repoussant sa capuche.

Les mèches brunes reconnaissables entre mille d'Hermione se montrèrent et Harry sourit :

- Donne-moi ton manteau, fit-il alors.

Hermione obéit. Sa cape était ensorcelée, elle lui avait jeté un sort de sa confection qui permettait à n'importe qui de se téléporter où bon lui semblait, même sans savoir transplaner.

Harry la passa sur ses épaules, remonta la capuche sur sa tête, puis, après un sourire pour son amie, il disparut. Hermione regarda alors autour d'elle puis elle prit dans sa poche un petit flacon qu'elle déboucha. Elle en bu une gorgée et, deux minutes plus tard, elle regardait Harry par l'intermédiaire du miroir :

- Je ne suis pas fâchée d'avoir détourné le règlement pour fabriquer cette potion, dit-elle en se regardant le miroir.

Son reflet, qui ressemblait à Harry, fit les mêmes mouvements qu'elle, puis, baissant les bras, elle alla s'asseoir au bureau et prit un livre.

Cependant, au Manoir Malefoy, Drago quittait la chambre de son père. Celui-ci, encore très faible à cause de sa pneumonie attrapée dans les geôles du Ministère, passait une grande partie de la journée à dormir, assommé par les potions soignantes que Rogue lui apportait chaque jour.

Cela arrangeait fortement Drago car ainsi, il pouvait souffler et surtout, retrouver celui pour qui son cœur battait et qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à arriver.

Harry reparut dans un craquement au beau milieu du hall d'entrée du Manoir Malefoy. Il fit un tour sur lui-même, prêt à repartir au cas-où, puis il soupira et un frisson lui donna la chair de poule. Il reconnu là le frisson de la présence, le genre de frisson que l'on a quand on détecte la présence d'une personne tout proche, et il se retourna en souriant.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant Drago dans les escaliers. Celui-ci lui décocha un sourire rayonnant puis il dévala les marches restantes et ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Drago… Tu m'as tant manqué ! fit Harry en plongeant ses mains dans les mèches blondes de son compagnon.

- Et toi donc ! Si tu savais !

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent alors avec passion puis Drago, ne voulant pas et ne pouvant pas perdre une minute de plus, entraina le Gryffondor dans la chambre de bonne du rez-de-chaussée.

Les préliminaire furent expédiés en quelques secondes et les deux garçons se retrouvèrent bien vite à faire l'amour avec violence et passion, profitant de l'autre tout entier afin d'avoir quelques bons souvenirs pour la semaine à venir.

En effet, et ce bien qu'ils avaient rompu d'un commun accord pour la durée des vacances scolaires, vivre loin l'un de l'autre était trop dur. Dans les lettres qu'il écrivait à Hermione, Harry avait expliqué son mal-être et Hermione, en meilleure amie toujours prête à rendre service, avait aussitôt cherché encore et encore comme permettre à ces deux-là de se voir malgré la présence du père de l'un et de la famille coincée de l'autre. La solution de la cape ensorcelée combinée au Polynectar était rapidement devenue la seule et unique solution, si bien que depuis trois semaines, Hermione se glissait dans la peau de Harry le temps d'un après-midi, une fois par semaine, afin que celui-ci puisse aller assouvir son besoin d'amour avec son amant.

Serrant Drago dans ses bras, Harry gémissait sous les assauts de son compagnon. Celui-ci faisait aller son bassin à une cadence folle et le Gryffondor était au bord de l'évanouissement tellement la chose était bonne.

Soudain, Drago s'arrêta brusquement. Il roula sur le dos et entraina son amant avec lui si bien que Harry se retrouva à cheval sur son ventre, à moitié à l'ouest. Il retrouva cependant vite ses esprits et reprit la cadence en gémissant à qui mieux mieux.

Si la pièce n'avait pas été insonorisée par les soins d'Hermione – qui, étant née quelques mois plus tôt que ses amis, se voyait donc majeure avant eux et donc autorisée à pratiquer la magie sans restriction –, Lucius Malefoy, qui dormait à l'étage dans sa chambre, aurait eut tôt fait d'aller chasser les deux importuns qui osaient consommer leur amour dans sa propre demeure.

Harry gémit. Il se cambra et Drago saisit le membre tendu et vibrant qui s'offrait à lui. Il le caressa vivement et Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il se pencha ensuite en avant et embrassa le blond qui le repoussa alors et roula sur lui. Harry sentit en lui le membre du blond opérer une torsion et cela lui donna un coup de fouet. Il était épuisé mais il n'avait pas encore jouit, Drago non plus, alors ils en profitaient pour se donner mutuellement le plus de plaisir possible.

Finalement, la jouissance arriva comme un raz-de-marée. Elle submergea les deux amants qui atteignirent l'orgasme simultanément en jouissant en même temps, l'un dans sa main, l'autre à l'intérieur de son amant.

La tension retomba alors comme un soufflé et Drago s'effondra sur Harry en haletant bruyamment. Il cherchait son souffle et son corps luisant de transpiration tremblait à cause de la violente décharge d'adrénaline qu'il venait de recevoir.

Harry aussi tremblait. Le froid l'envahi soudain et il se mit à claquer des dents. Drago se redressa, l'embrassa, puis roula sur le dos et le prit dans ses bras. Il tira sur eux la lourde couverture qui ornait le lit puis, après un dernier long baiser, ils s'endormirent, complètement vidés de leurs forces.

Au même moment, dans la chambre de Harry, Hermione était allongée sur le lit, un éventail dans la main gauche et un livre dans la main droite. L'Oncle Vernon était déjà passé deux fois mais, voyant que son « neveux » ne faisait rien de mal, il était reparti en grognant.

Regardant sa montre, la Gryffondor soupira. Elle avait dit à ses parents qu'elle allait faire des courses sur le Chemin de Traverse et qu'elle en aurait probablement pour l'après-midi, seulement, et comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, les deux garçons passaient quatre parfois cinq heures ensemble.

Voyant arriver quatre heures de l'après-midi, Hermione commença à être mal à l'aise. Comme à chaque fois, Harry allait être en retard et elle allait se faire pincer, soit par l'Oncle Vernon, soit par sa mère en rentrant.

Harry se pointa tout essoufflé à seize heures trente. Hermione, qui n'avait pas reprit de Polynectar à seize heures, commençait à reprendre sa véritable apparence et l'arrivée du brun la soulagea grandement :

- Combien de fois je vais te dire de rentrer avant quatre heures ? lui dit-elle en récupérant sa cape. Je sais bien qu'il te manque, mais quand même, vous risquez gros l'un et l'autre, sans compter moi, si je me fais pincer par ton oncle.

Harry baissa les yeux, confus, puis Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut. Le brun resta alors seul et il alla se vautrer sur son lit, un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

Au diner, ce soir-là, après avoir prit une bonne douche, le Gryffondor détecta une étrange atmosphère chez les Dursley. Comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à dire mais qu'ils n'osaient pas :

- Allez-y, dit soudain le brun en se servant de la tarte aux poireaux comme si de rien n'était. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire ?

- Nous ? fit l'Oncle Vernon dans un sursaut. Rien, rien…

Harry haussa un sourcil puis il regarda son Oncle. Celui-ci grogna quelque chose, fit bouger sa moustache puis le Gryffondor se tourna vers sa Tante qui serra sa mâchoire chevaline, apparemment pas décidée à parler.

- Moi je vais le dire ce qu'il y a, dit alors Dudley.

- Hein ? fit Harry.

Son cousin décrocha son regard de la télévision puis il fronça les sourcils en disant :

- Dans une semaine tu as dix-sept ans, Harry…

- Exact… Et alors ?

Dudley haussa les sourcils cette-ci puis il demanda :

- Tu vas partir d'ici ?

- Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir, dit le brun en piquant un morceau de tarte aux poireaux.

- Tu es sérieux, mon garçon ?

La réponse de l'oncle Vernon surprit Harry qui haussa les sourcils en le regardant :

- Hé bien… Oui, qui voudrait rester dans une maison où il est traité comme un moins que rien depuis sa naissance ?

L'Oncle Vernon grommela quelque chose puis Harry posa sa serviette sur la table en disant :

- Le premier septembre à la première heure, je ne serais plus là, je partirais de nuit, comme ça vous serez tranquilles.

Il se leva ensuite et quitta la table, un peu troublé. Il remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Une minute plus tard, des coups secs retentissaient contre la porte et Dudley apparut :

- Je te dérange ? fit-il.

- Non, entre… dit Harry, étonné.

Depuis que le Gryffondor avait cette chambre, son cousin n'y avait jamais mit les pieds. Apparemment, Dudley s'en rendit compte car il regarda les divers objets de Harry avec une certaine appréhension, dont l'Éclair de Feu qui trônait dans un coin près de la porte, et la baguette magique dans son étui posé sur le bureau :

- Ben entre, aller, dit Harry. Je vais pas te manger et tu ne vas pas subir je ne sais quel sortilège…

- Vraiment ?

Dudley tremblait légèrement et cela cassa son image de gros dur aux yeux de Harry. Il ressentit alors un sentiment de supériorité plutôt agréable, mais il se retint de lancer une pique.

- Tu veux quoi ? fit-il à la place.

- Je… T'es obligé de partir, Harry ?

- Tu voudrais que je reste après tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir ces seize dernières années ? fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Vous m'avez donné un toit et un semblant de famille, je vous en serrais toujours reconnaissant pour cela, mais pas pour le reste. Ma veritable famille c'est le monde magique et je compte bien y finir mes jours. J'ai tous mes amis là-bas et ma moitié, alors oui, je suis obligé de partir.

- Ta… moitié ?

- La personne qui va partager le reste de ma vie m'attend dans ce monde, dit le brun.

- C'est… un garçon ?

Harry eut un hoquet.

- Pardon ? fit-il. Qu'est-ce que… tu as dit ?

- Ta moitié… C'est un garçon ?

- Co-comment tu le sais ?

- Il suffit de te regarder, dit Dudley en s'approchant du lit. Tu passe ton temps dans la lune, tu es forcement amoureux…

- Oui, je le suis en effet, mais qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que c'est d'un garçon ?

- Tu as changé depuis que tu es rentré de ton collège… Alors c'est bien un garçon qui t'attends… là-bas…

- Ca a l'air de te peiner…

- Hé bien non, je suis content pour toi mais ca veut dire que tu vas partir… On s'était habitués à ta présence et tu… tu es mon cousin quand même…

Harry pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Dudley se tenait près de la table de chevet, regardant le vieux réveil ayant appartenu à l'Oncle Vernon, puis il dit :

- Dud… Je… Je suis touché mais même si mon existence dans cette famille s'était mieux déroulée, j'aurais quand même du partir un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'est pas mon monde, Dud… Je sui un sorcier, je dois vivre parmi eux…

- Je sais… Tu… Tu nous écriras ?

- Hé bien… Oui, si tu veux…

- Tu vas faire quoi là-bas ?

- Trouver du travail et m'installer avec mon ami… Et continuer mes cours surtout.

- Tu n'as pas finit d'apprendre ?

- Un sorcier apprend toute sa vie, Dud, dit Harry en s'adossant à la fenêtre. Mais je vais aller à l'Université, en novembre, pour avoir un bon travail.

- Ok…

- Je reviendrais peut-être bien dans les parages, dit alors le Gryffondor. Mais pas maintenant, quand je quitterais cette maison, je n'y reviendrais pas pendant plusieurs mois.

- Ok…

Harry pinça les lèvres. L'attitude de son cousin le déstabilisait fortement. A croire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte…

Se donnant une claque mentale, Harry se redressa et alla enserrer son cousin dans ses bras. Celui-ci, après une hésitation d'une nanoseconde, s'accrocha au dos du t-shirt de son cousin et il resserra sa prise :

- Je suis touché, dit le brun en reculant une seconde plus tard. Je pensais que tu me détestais…

- Plus depuis que tu m'as sauvé la vie… dit Dudley. J'ai une dette envers toi maintenant…

- Arrête, dit Harry. Si toutes les personnes à qui j'ai sauvé la vie au cours de ma misérable existence avaient une dette envers moi, je ne m'en sortirais plus…

- Tu en as sauvé tant que ça ?

Le Gryffondor se contenta de hocher la tête puis il se détourna et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un silence passa puis soudain il dit :

- Il s'appelle Drago…

- Hein ?

- Mon compagnon… Il s'appelle Drago et sa famille est très riche, encore plus que moi…

- Tu es riche toi ?

- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'argent, mais il n'a pas cours ici et je préfère le garder pour plus tard… dit Harry en croisant les bras.

- De toutes façons, même s'il avait cours ici, papa ne t'aurais jamais demandé le moindre centime, il a trop peur de vous…

- Il n'a pas de raisons, la plupart des sorciers sont gentils, tu sais, mais comme partout, il y en a qui sont méchants et qui font du mal par plaisir…

- De toutes façons, papa a peur de ce qu'il ne connaît pas, la magie, c'est nouveau, personne n'y croyais avant que maman nous dise que Tante Lily était une sorcière, et même encore maintenant, j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Je t'aurais bien montré quelques petites choses que l'on peut faire avec la magie mais je n'ai pas le droit pour le moment. Quand j'aurais dix-sept ans, le Marqueur que j'ai sur moi et qui dénonce au Ministère toute utilisation de la Magie que je pourrais faire, aura disparut, je pourrais faire toute la Magie que je veux, sans risquer de me faire trainer devant le Juge.

- C'est bizarre quand même, fit alors Dudley avec un petit sourire, regardant la cage vide d'Hedwige, le balai posé contre le mur, les grimoires que le bureau, le chaudron rempli de bazar posé sous la fenêtre. Et moi qui ne croyais que la Magie ca n'existait pas…

- Tu as la preuve devant toi en chair et en os, dit Harry. Enfin surtout en os… fit-il ensuite en lissant son t-shirt sur son torse.

Dudley rougit alors brusquement puis soudain la voix désagréablement aigüe de sa mère retentit depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Dudley s'excusa alors et fit volte-face comme si Harry l'avait mordu. Il ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte de la chambre et Harry soupira en allant la pousser.

Beaucoup plus tard dans la soirée, il devait être passé onze heures du soir, Harry quitta sa chambre pour aller faire un tour dans le jardin. Il faisait frais maintenant que le soleil ne tapait plus, mais le vent était chaud et Harry en apprécia tout de même la caresse sur son visage buriné.

- Harry… ?

Le Gryffondor tressaillit violemment et je retourna, portant sa main à sa hanche, là où normalement, il portait sa baguette magique, mais il se souvint qu'il ne la portait plus et, voyant sa Tante en robe de chambre et pantoufles, il soupira :

- Tu m'as fait peur, dit-il en s'asseyant dans une des chaises longues.

- Tu sais bien que tu n'as rien à craindre ici, dit la Tante Pétunia. Il ne faut pas être nerveux comme ça…

- Je suis désolé… Depuis la fin de la guerre, je suis sur mes gardes…

- Tu n'as pas de raisons…

- Si, plus que tu ne le crois… Bien que Voldemort soit mort et qu'une grande partie des Mangemorts soient en prison, il en reste toujours, des lâches, qui auront pu échapper aux Aurors… Bien que mon principal ennemi était Voldemort, je risque encore pas mal de choses à cause des Mangemorts restants…

- Et tu compte quand même quitter la maison en aout ?

- J'irais chez les Weasley un temps puis je me trouverais un chez-moi dans le monde magique, dit Harry en se tournant vers le ciel où était suspendu une belle lune bien ronde.

Il soupira et la Tante Pétunia dit :

- Tu sais Harry, il ne faut pas nous en vouloir…

- C'est bien maintenant qu'il faut dire ça, dit le brun en se retournant, les sourcils froncés. Évidemment, maintenant que vous savez que je vais partir sans état d'âme, tu tentes de te faire pardonner, mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait.

- Harry…

- Quoi ? Tu voudrais que je ferme les yeux sur ce que vous m'avez fait subir depuis que vous m'avez recueillit ? Certes vous m'avez donné un toit et à manger, mais je n'ai jamais fait partie de cette famille, j'ai toujours été à part, à part parce que j'étais le fils de Lily Potter, le fils d'une sorcière, le fils de ta propre sœur dont tu étais jalouse !

- Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ! siffla Pétunia en fronçant les sourcils à son tour. Comme tu dis, nous t'avons donné un toit, de la nourriture et l'éducation dont tu avais besoin. Tu devrais nous en remercier.

- Pour ça oui, mais pas pour le reste, dit le brun. Si vous n'aviez pas eut peur de moi, si tu n'avais pas jalousé autant ta sœur, j'aurais peut-être pu dire que cette maison était « chez moi », or ce n'est pas le cas, cette maison ne sera jamais que le 4, Privet Drive, la maison qui m'a recueillit alors que mes parent venaient de se faire assassiner !

Pétunia rentra la tête dans les épaules quand Harry dit ces derniers mots. Elle resserra sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et détourna la tête :

- Et ne te mets pas à pleurer, je t'en prie, fit sèchement le Gryffondor. C'est trop tard pour demander pardon maintenant.

La femme renifla discrètement puis elle souhaita une bonne nuit à son neveu et rentra dans la maison. Harry, lui, resta sur la terrasse. Un coup de vent frais balaya le jardin, faisant frémit la haie taillé bien droit, et le jeune sorcier soupira. Il se tourna de nouveau face à la lune et demanda pardon à qui voulait l'entendre…


	17. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

- Nous y voilà…

Posant son sac de voyage sur un des deux lits qui trônaient au centre de la chambre, Harry regarda autour de lui. Ron s'approcha alors et posa son sac sur l'autre lit en disant :

- L'Université Magique… Tout un programme… Et dire qu'on va y rester quatre ans…

- Oui, mais ici, à comparer avec Poudlard, c'est la liberté, pas d'horaires pour aller se coucher, ni pour manger, juste pour les cours et encore.

Ron sourit :

- Préviens-moi à l'avance quand Malefoy viendra te voir, que je me programme une soirée.

Harry pouffa puis il tira sa baguette magique en disant :

- Bon ! Pour commencer…

Il jeta un sort le lit et d'une place, il passa à deux. Il fit de même pour celui de Ron, puis il jeta un Wingardium sur son sac et ses affaires allèrent d'elle-même se ranger dans une des deux armoires côté à côté à gauche de la porte d'entrée.

- Un des avantages de la vie sorcière que j'apprécie le plus je crois, fit le Gryffondor en tirant la langue.

- Il y en bien d'autres…

Les deux Gryffondors n'eurent aucun mal à déterminer à qui appartenait la voix trainante qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Harry se retourna et sourit à Malefoy qui s'approcha pour l'enlacer en disant :

- Jeter un Wingardium n'est pas le seul plaisir de la vie sorcière…

- C'est répugnant…

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel :

- Je vous présent Sander Cheaps, mon colocataire… soupira-t-il. Il est un homophobe confirmé mais cela m'est égal.

- Tant que vous n'essayez pas de m'entrainer dans vos cochonneries… fit Sander avec une grimace de dégout. Franchement, Malefoy je ne comprends pas ce que vous trouvez d'excitant à…

- Tais-toi donc, gronda soudain Harry. Quand on ignore de quoi on parle, on ferme son claque-merde.

Sander plissa les yeux :

- Cheaps, voici mon compagnon, Harry Potter, et son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley.

- Je vous avais reconnu, grinça Sander. Mais crois-moi Potter, ici tu ne seras pas le petit chef comme tu l'étais à Poudlard.

- Et qui te dit que j'ai envie d'être le chef ? répliqua Harry.

- Ho, ho, on se calme, dit alors Malefoy en retenant son amant par la taille. Ne vas pas te faire remarquer dès le premier jour, chéri… Quant à toi, fit-il ensuite en regardant Sander. S'il nous arrive quoi que ce soit qui soit lié à notre couple, je m'en prendrais à toi, c'est clair ?

Sandre serra les mâchoires puis fit volte-face en emportant son sac.

- Quelle plaie, fit alors le blond. Ca promet…

- Tu vas vite le dresser, dit alors Harry avec un sourire.

Son sourire devint soudain vicieux et Malefoy dit :

- Mais dis donc, petit lion… Me suggérerais-tu d'en faire un adepte de notre « culture » ?

- Franchement, fit Ron. Si tu arrive à faire tourner cette tête brûlée, je t'achète un Eclair de Feu…

- J'en ai un mais merci quand même, dit Malefoy avec un sourire. Bon ! fit-il ensuite. Je vais aller m'installer. On se voit plus tard !

Harry hocha la tête et, après un furtif baiser, le blond disparut en emportant son énorme sac qu'il jeta sur son dos.

- Je sens que ça va être une année riche en rebondissements… fit alors Harry en se frottant les mains à la manière d'un banquier qui sent la bonne affaire.

- Comme celle qui vient de passer ? fit Ron avec un demi-sourire bizarre.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis se mirent à rire.

Ho oui, l'année promettait d'être animée… Et si ce n'était pas le cas, les anciens de Poudlard s'en chargeraient volontiers !

**FIN**

* * *

_Et voilà! encore une fic de terminée ! Bon pour celle-ci, peut-etre aurez-vous l'impression que je l'ai expediée, mais je n'avais pas trop trop d'idées. Cependant, je me pense sur une suite (ca va devenir une habitude --) qui se passerait à l'Université Magique. Mais bon, pas de publication avant décembre je pense, faut bien que je fasse quelques chapitres d'avance ! lol  
_

_Aller, bisoux tout le monde, je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews que j'ai recue, ca fait vraiment plaisir, et ca donne vraiment envie de continuer a ecrire et à updater._

_Phenix_


End file.
